Do You Believe in Magic?
by Chrissie 37
Summary: AU: Quinn Fabray needs an escape from her life in Lima, Ohio so she goes on a road trip and ends up in Storybrooke, Maine. She meets and is captivated by one of its townspeople. What will happen when they met? Will this person give Quinn a reason to stay? Will they have the fairytale ending?
1. Chapter 1

Do You Believe in Magic?

Chapter One

Summary: AU: Quinn Fabray needed an escape from her life in Lima so she goes on a road trip and ends up in Storybrooke, Maine where she met and was captivated by one of its townspeople. What will happen when they met? Will this person be the reason Quinn stays or leaves? Will they have the fairytale ending?

"_Is it worth it, let me work it__…__I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it__…__I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it…"_

Quinn Fabray rapped as she drove along an isolated state highway. She was preoccupied and didn't know that she was indeed speeding. Quinn just needed to escape her life…escape Lima…just escape. She had so many thoughts running rapid in her mind.

_Why didn't Santana pick me?! I can't believe their married…I can't believe that I didn't attend the wedding. Oh God how pissed is Santana gonna be?_

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

_What's done is done, right? _

They're going to be happy no matter what and that's what matters the most…right?

Anyway, Quinn was now driving down the highway totally oblivious to her surrounding and the town signs.

She slumped back in the seat. To say that Quinn was totally out of it was an understatement. That is until she crossed the town lines. As her old blue, Volkswaggon Beetle crossed the line, she felt an electric bolt rush through her body.

"What the fuck?" Quinn cursed and shook her upper body.

She looked in the rearview mirror and fiddled with her hair for the briefest second before returning her concentration to her driving.

As she drove further into the town she peered through her windows.

"This is a quaint town," she told herself, "Maybe I should find a hotel room and crash here for the night at least."

As she drove she looked for a hotel or an inn. She quickly saw "Granny's Bed &amp; Breakfast". She pulled off the road, into the parking lot. She parked a parking space and turned off her car. She got out of the car and took her suitcase out of her trunk. She walked towards the building and entered it.

"Hello," Quinn yelled a little. There was no one at the front desk.

_Ding! _Quinn hit the small bell on the counter.

_Ding! _She hit it again.

Quinn looked around and then noticed the entrance to another part of the large building. She pushed opened the door and walked through. As she was about to speak everyone who was in the room immediately stopped what they were doing and gawked at her. Quinn felt awkward so she meekly waved her free hand.

"Um, honey, can I help you," an older woman timidly asked Quinn as she approached.

"Uh, yeah, I was hoping to get a room for at least tonight. I hope you can help me," Quinn nervously brushed a strand of blonde hair off of her forehead.

"Oh, sure, dear, follow me," the woman said, "I'm Granny…"

"Do you have a first name," Quinn said shyly.

"Yep, but everyone calls me 'Granny'!" they walked back into the hotel lobby and up to the front desk.

"Ok, how much for the night?" Quinn said as she pulled her credit card from her small wallet.

"Ten…"

"Ten? Ten what?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Uh, ten dollars, dear," Granny said with a warm smile.

"Wow, that's cheap! Do you accept credit cards," Quinn tried to hand Granny the credit card, but was stopped.

"Yes, but you can settle this tomorrow….Restaurant's open till 8pm every night. Check out is at 12. If you wanna stay longer just let me know and I'll set it up," Granny said with a smile.

She handed Quinn a key and pointed up the stairs. "Number 5, all the way down."

Quinn accepted the key and walked to the staircase. In her peripheral vision she saw a short man walk up and to Granny and whisper something into her ear. Quinn saw her shrug her shoulders.

Once on the top floor, Quinn sighed. "Just for the night!"

At her hotel room, she opened the door and entered her suite.

"Nice," she commented lazily. Quinn placed her suitcase on the bed and put her purse next to it. She heard her phone chirped with a text message.

She opened the phone and looked at it.

_Hey, Quinnie, did you forget what yesterday was? Where were you? Britt_

Quinn sighed and tossed the phone back on the bed. She walked over to the curtains and opened them to let the sunlight shine in brightly. Quinn saw the Clock Tower, which looked kind of fake to her. She saw the small library. She saw Gold's Pawn Shop.

Suddenly her stomach gurgled to signal that she needed to eat. She grabbed her purse and hotel room key to headed for the door. She figured after she ate something she'd walk around the town.

She descended down the stairs and into the restaurant. They were still many people there. She found an empty booth in the back and sat down. In a few minutes, a tall waitress walked up to her and asked, "Hi, I'm Ruby. How are you today?"

_Good question! Do you want the long or short version?_

Quinn nodded her head and said, "Good. How are you? I'm Quinn!"

Ruby smiled. "Good, can I get you something to drink, Quinn?"

"Do ya have Coke?"

Ruby nodded her head, yes.

"One Coke for now," Quinn said and watched Ruby scurry away.

"Hmm," Quinn said and smirked.

After a teenaged boy walked over to the table.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey," Quinn replied, "What's your name?"

"Henry, what's yours," he said and extended his hand out.

"Henry, I'm Quinn," she said and shook Henry's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said and pointed to the empty side of the booth. Quinn nodded with a smile and Henry slid in.

"So what brings you to Storybrooke?"

"Um, needed some air," Quinn said.

Henry immediately knew what she meant. "Say no more," Henry said with a warm smile.

"Wow…you're mature for you age. Do you work? Married? Kids?'" Quinn joked.

Henry laughed, but said, "I live here with my Moms…"

"Moms?"

"Um, yeah…long story," he said, nervously.

"Well, if I'm around long enough I'd love to hear it. Question, Henry," Quinn said as she leaned forward a little. So did Henry.

"Shoot, Quinn!"

"Why's everyone staring at me," Quinn asked.

Henry nonchalantly looked around. As he did, he saw some people duck their heads down.

"They, um, are just curious. We don't get many visitors 'round here," Henry said, smiled and sat back against the seat.

Just then, Ruby returned with the Coke and Quinn gave Ruby her order.

"It'll be a few minutes."

"Well, I got to go check in with my Mom. It was nice to meet you, Quinn. I hope our paths cross again while you're here," Henry said as he waved his hand and left Quinn at the table.

"He's nice," she said to herself.

While Quinn waited she scanned the restaurant and made eye contact with some of the patrons. There was one gentleman who looked like he was going to walk up to her, but Ruby came with her order. Quinn saw the guy turn around.

"Are you heading somewhere?"

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"Oh, where," Ruby asked.

_Another good question. I don't know._

"Honestly, I don't know for certain," Quinn said as she shrugged her shoulders, "I just had to get out of the place I was in. ya know?"

"Yea, I think I do," she said, "It looks like you really don't want to talk about it."

"Geez, am I _that_ transparent," Quinn said with a smile. Ruby tried to apologize.

"It's alright," Quinn said.

"Oh, good, enjoy your meal," Ruby said and sauntered away.

As Quinn ate her meal, the people went back to life as usual.

_Ding!_

The front door to the restaurant opened. Quinn didn't think to look up from her tuna salad. She heard the clicking of heels against the tile. Then clicking stopped. Quinn looked up for a brief second and only saw the woman's back so she returned to her lunch.

Suddenly the clicking began again and got closer and closer to her booth where it stopped again.

"Excuse me, Miss…" The strong, womanly voice made Quinn take notice.

Quinn looked up to see who was standing there.

"Yes," Quinn said. Immediately, hazel eyes met brown ones.

"Uh, hello," the woman said caught off guard.

"H-hello," Quinn said as she began to get up from the seat.

"Oh, no please sit down," the woman said.

"Did I do something wrong?"

_Stupid question, Quinn. No wonder Santana didn't choose you._

"Oh, no dear. I…" the woman started, but was preoccupied with Quinn's beauty. She also sensed that the woman was struggling with something.

"Would you like to sit down," Quinn asked shyly.

The woman quickly plopped down into the booth.

Quinn laughed. "So are you the welcoming committee or something?"

"You could say that! I'm actually the…."

Ruby chose that moment to check on Quinn. "Everything okay?"

Quinn saw the woman give Ruby an evil stare.

"Could I get another Coke, Ruby?"

"Sure, Quinn," Ruby said and walked away.

"So, I'm Quinn, and you are," she said and extended her hand out.

The woman looked at Quinn's hand for a few seconds. Finally she said, "I'm Regina Mills…Mayor Regina Mills!" The woman grabbed Quinn's extended hand and forcibly shook it.

"Oh, oh," Quinn got nervous, "Excuse me, I mean no disrespect! What do I do? Bow? Curtsy? Kiss your ring?"

Regina looked at Quinn seriously, almost menacingly. Then she smiled brightly and began to laugh hysterically. "Ah, Quinn," Regina said through her laughter. "That made my day. Thank you."

"Seriously, I am sorry. I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it. You just got here, what, two hours ago. I'll let it slide."

Quinn calmed down a lot. "So you're the mayor?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh, no, ma'am…geez, I gotta stop putting my foot in my mouth."

"You're adorable," Regina said without thinking. Quinn looked her with a smile.

"Uh, I mean, you're so…nice and, um, new…"

"May I ask you a question, Madame Mayor," Quinn asked politely.

"Regina, but yes?"

"Would you please give me a tour of….what town am I in? I forgot…"

Regina chuckled and said, "Storybrooke…Storybrooke, Maine, dear," Regina said.

When Quinn saw Regina rise up from the booth she followed her. Quinn walked over to the counter to pay. "How much, Ruby?"

"You're staying here, right? Duh, you have to! It'll be on your tab when you leave. "Do you still want the soda?" Ruby asked with a cautious smile on her face. Quinn picked up on it and winked so she would know that Quinn knew what she was doing.

"Yes, could I have a lid," Quinn asked with a warm smile.

"Sure…anything for you, um, Regina," Ruby asked shyly.

"Can I get a hot chocolate," she said. Ruby nodded her head and prepared the drink.

While they waited, Regina surveyed the restaurant and Quinn watched her do it. "You seem, I don't know, feared, by the townspeople here…why is it?"

"Long story…long history…"

"Oh," Quinn said shyly again. Regina noticed this and placed her hand on Quinn's. She couldn't be sure, but Quinn was certain that she felt the bolt from earlier.

_What the fuck is that?_

Before she had more time to think Ruby came back to the counter.

"Put that on my tab," Quinn immediately said.

"Thank you, Quinn," Regina said.

"It's nothing. You're taking time out of your schedule…"

"It's nothing…ready?"

"Sure, thanks Ruby," Quinn said and left her a generous tip.

Once Regina and Quinn were outside, they leisurely walked around. Regina pointed out the various landmarks like the Clock Tower.

'Wanna go in?" Regina asked.

"Sure…never been in a real clock tower before!"

Regina reached for the door and held it open for Quinn, who said, "Thank you, Madame Mayor!"

Regina just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

Once at the top, Regina asked, "Where are you from, Quinn?"

"Lima," Quinn said dryly.

"Where's that," Regina asked.

"Ohio," Quinn answered.

"Oh, do you miss it?'

Before Quinn had the chance to answer the question, the bells sounded signaling a new hour. It startled Quinn.

"I'm sorry," Regina yelled over the noise as they covered their ears.

"Whoa, sure is loud," Quinn chuckled.

Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs and away from the noise.

"Is that better, dear?" Regina asked and Quinn noticed the sincerity in her voice.

"Y…yes, thank you."

They walked around in silence as they enjoyed the comfort that the silence brought with it. Regina finished her hot chocolate around the time Quinn finished her soda. Regina extended her hand for her cup. Regina throw away the cups.

After they continued to walk around. They went to the docks and just stood at the railing for a few minutes.

"Hmm," Quinn sighed contently.

Regina stole a glance at Quinn and noticed her intense and awe inspiring beauty.

"Penny for your thought?"

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"It has to be something."

"Do you ever think about anyone else other than yourself?"

Regina stared at Quinn questioningly.

"Shoot! That came out wrong. I meant do you take the time out of your life to think about people you don't know and what they might be facing in their life?"

"Like people in poverty stricken places and how I could help," Regina asked confused.

"Um, kinda…Personally, I don't do this much. I am too into myself. I mean yesterday, I didn't even think there was a Storybrooke, Maine, ya know? I'm so wrapped up in my own life…my own shit that I don't stop and take the time to think about others. Maybe if I did, I would 'see' things differently. It might make me happier cuz right now…"

"To be fair, we're a small town and I don't think we're seeable on a map. But I understand what you mean. Sometimes I get wrapped up with my duties being mayor and other things that I don't stop and reflect on the idea that someone else might be struggling and looking for help."

She saw Quinn look down at the water.

"Quinn, do you need help?"

"I-I don't need money or anything like that. I haven't committed any crime that I know of. The 'help' I need is just for someone to listen because they want to. Not because they are getting paid to or feel that they _have to._"

Regina looked at Quinn. She didn't say anything. She grabbed Quinn's wrist and pulled her back to the street.

"Where are you taking me," Quinn asked kind of scared.

Regina didn't answer.

"Madame Mayor?"

Nothing.

"Um, Regina?"

Quinn looked up at the building that stood in front of them: _City Hall_

"Am I being arrested?"

Regina opened the double doors and morphed into her almost mean, Mayor persona.

"Cancel all of my appointments for today," she barked at her receptionist.

Quinn and Regina briskly walked into a large room. It was both professional and personal looking. Regina let go of Quinn's wrist to close and lock the big red oak doors. Immediately her persona changed back to the kind, affectionate Regina.

"Please sit down," Regina said as she pointed to a huge leather chair.

Quinn plopped down into the chair that faced Regina's desk. Regina didn't sit at her desk. Instead she opted for the other leather chair and pulled it so faced it Quinn.

Regina smiled brightly. "Quinn, I'm not a professional therapist, nor do I think that I give the _greatest _advice, but I am here to 'talk' if you'd like."

Quinn nodded her head.

\- The song mentioned in this chapter was Missy Elliot's 'Work It"!


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Two_

"Thank you, Regina…" Quinn said peacefully.

There was silence between them before Regina asked, "So what's your last name?"

"Fabray," Quinn answered.

"How old are you?"

"21…you?"

"38…but age is just a number to me," Regina said.

"I agree," Quinn said with a smile that settled Regina's anxiousness.

_Why am I so anxious around her? Do I have feelings for Quinn already?_

As Regina thought about those two important questions, she crossed her legs. Quinn watched as Regina went through the motion.

_Get a grip, Fabray. You don't even know…_

"Do you miss home?"

"There's a loaded question…Parts of it, yes…other parts, no," Quinn said.

"I see," Regina said warmly.

"I'm here because I wasn't the one chosen…" Quinn confessed.

"Chosen? For what, dear?"

"To be loved," Quinn said painstakingly.

"Oh," Regina put her hand over mouth, "I'm so sorry about that."

Unbeknownst to Quinn, she had begun to cry. Regina got up from her chair, walked over to Quinn, and knelt in front of her. She grabbed Quinn's hands, which were sitting on her lap and gave them a good squeeze. "Look at me!"

Quinn's teary, hazel eyes quickly found Regina's brown ones.

"Just because they," Regina started, but Quinn interrupted her.

"She," she said sadly.

_Wow! _Regina let that piece of wonderful information sink into her mind and heart.

"Ok, just because she didn't choose you doesn't mean you're not worthy of love. Just because she can't see how amazing you are, doesn't mean that someone else won't. How long have you known her," Regina said as she caressed Quinn's hands with her palms.

"Since junior high. We became best friends…well, it was me, Santana, and Brittany. We were called, 'the Unholy Trinity'! Then San and Britt began to spend more time together," Quinn continued.

"Santana, that's an unusual name…oh I see…"

"Well, she's an unusual girl…anyway Santana came out of the closet in high school and eventually, after Santana got over all her crap, they fell in love. During senior year, Santana found out that Britt needed to stay back a year. She's not too book smart, but she's beyond people smart."

Regina nodded her head in understanding.

"Santana went off to college and came back as much as she could to visit Brittany. I guess she got tired of it and they broke up. During that time, our GLEE teacher…"

"Wait, what's GLEE?"

"GLEE was a group of our friends who entered singing contests and performed modern pop songs….It was an actual school activity which wasn't too popular with the rest of the school, especially our cheerleading coach. For me, it's so much more than that. It's the place where I, we all, grew up. We were a family even though at times we argued, competed against for solos, and just were 'teenagers' to one another." Quinn sniffled and Regina continued to caress Quinn's hands.

"Oh, okay. It's cool that you sing and did cheerleading. I'd love to see that sometime," Regina said genuinely as she looked up into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn smiled and continued, "Our teacher had an 'almost' wedding. Even though the ceremony didn't happen that day, the reception sure did…"

"Lemme guess there was alcohol," Regina said knowingly.

Quinn nodded her head. "And fake ID's…" After she said that, Quinn's eyes bulged out of their sockets. She was talking to a mayor, after all.

"It's out of my jurisdiction," Regina said with a wink and a smile. Quinn calmed down.

"We had sex, my first time with a girl," Quinn admitted, "Even though it was just something that I wanted to try with her, my brain knew nothing would come from it. Ya know?"

"I do, but your heart… "

"Yes, my heart wanted something more from her. We didn't speak of that night. We had other nights when I came to New York City to visit. When I heard that Santana and Brittany got back together I chastised myself with, 'They were meant to be.' When I found out that they were getting married, I broke down. I couldn't confide in any of my friends since I didn't want them to tell anyone especially Britt, if Santana hadn't. The wedding was yesterday. I didn't attend. And today I'm here," Quinn finished her heartbreaking story.

Regina who was still kneeling in front of Quinn began to get up. Once she was on her feet, she pulled Quinn from the chair and into a warm embrace. Quinn hugged her tightly. In fact Quinn hugged Regina the tightest she had ever hugged any one in her life. Quinn's arms wrapped themselves around Regina's upper body while Regina's arms wrapped tightly around Quinn's waist.

Quinn doesn't remember when she started crying again. She knew she was when she felt Regina's hand stroking her back up and down. Her other arm was still wrapped around Quinn's waist.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes.

"Thank you, Regina. This means a lot," Quinn whispered into her ear.

"It is my privilege," Regina whispered back. "I'm enjoying the hug, Quinn. I honestly don't want it to stop."

"Are you for real," Quinn asked still in the hug, "You seem too good to be true."

"There's a lot about me you don't know," Regina said sadly.

Quinn looked at Regina while still in the embrace. "I want to know…I want to know everything!" Regina felt Quinn's lips brush against her lightly accentuated cheek.

Regina gave Quinn one more quick hug and then broke the embrace.

"I will tell you," Regina said as she kissed Quinn's forehead, "But I don't want to do it here. It's my office and not personal. How about you cancel your stay at Granny's and stay at my mansion?"

"I'll have to settle up my bill," Quinn said shyly, "Do you really want me to stay with you?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't, dear," Regina said with a smile.

"I accept, kindly," Quinn said as she grandly bowed in front of Regina, who laughed at the sight.

"Go take care of your business with Granny and then come to my house at 108 Mifflin Streett, okay?" Regina wrote the address down on paper and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn nodded and turned around to pick up her purse. She started to walk away, so Regina ran to her to pull her into another warm hug.

"I am so very grateful that I met you, Regina," Quinn said lovingly.

"I feel the same way," Regina said in return, "I'll see you later."

Regina kissed Quinn's cheek gently. After the kiss ended, Quinn rubbed her cheek happily. She walked to the door, unlocked it and left. Regina stood there for a few seconds. She then yelled, "Stop hiding! I know you saw all of that!"

Regina walked over to a mirror, which hung on a wall. Instead of seeing her reflection staring back at her, she saw that of a man. "Yes, Regina, I did. I applaud you for everything you offered that young lady."

"Magic Mirror," Regina asked timidly, "What do I do?"

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Is the 'Evil Queen' afraid," The man in the mirror mocked.

Regina forcibly picked up the mirror from the wall and held it over her head. "Don't mock me!"

"No, your Majesty, I would never. Please forgive my poor judgement," the man pleaded.

"That's better," Regina said with an intimating tone of voice. "What do I do?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes!" she meanly yelled.

"Tell her the truth…the whole truth. Tell the whole story. Tell her that you're a different person now."

"What if she rejects me?"

"Wow!" the mirror said shocked.

"Shut up," Regina spat at him.

"Regina, she sees something in you. Something that we all are trying to see. I'd just be honest and whatever happens, happens."

The man in the mirror vanished after his last statement.

"Just be honest." Regina repeated to herself.

She made one more phone call and then she left the office.

"I'm leaving now. Won't be here till sometime tomorrow," she warned her receptionist.

**At the same time…**

Quinn walked to her room to collect her suitcase. When she got into her room, she pulled out her phone and noticed all the missed calls.

"Gotta bite the bullet," she mumbled to herself and hit Santana's number.

On the first ring she was greeted with, "Why the fuck were you MIA to Britt and my wedding?!"

"Personal reasons," Quinn tried.

"Elaborate now," Santana demanded meanly.

"Look, Santana, I don't have to. This is a courtesy call…"

"Oh, a courtesy call…huh…well, don't I feel special."

"Forget it. Have a happy marriage. I'll see you when I see you," Quinn said flatly.

"Where are you? You're not at home…"

"Oh, so you're checking up on me, are you?"

"Well, it's a pet peeve...when one of my best friends doesn't show up for the most important day of my life, I tend to wanna know where they are…"

"Storybrooke, Maine," Quinn said matter of fact.

"Where the fuck is that?"

"Storybrooke, Maine," Quinn repeated.

"Um, why?"

"Um, I needed to get away…from everything and _everyone_," Quinn said honestly.

"Are you coming back," Santana asked with a pissed off tone of voice.

"Who would want to come back to a place where she knows that as soon as she does she's going to be attacked," Quinn said honestly.

"Fuck you," Santana said and ended the call.

"Bitch!" Quinn said into the phone, but to no one.

She threw her phone into her purse and grabbed her suitcase. She marched downstairs and up to the front desk.

"I'm checking out," Quinn seethed.

Granny looked at her confused. "You just checked in…"

Quinn calmed down and said politely, "I'm sorry. Please excuse my rudeness. I was just having an unpleasant conversation with the reason why I am here. It didn't go very well as I knew it wouldn't."

"I totally get it," Granny said warmly. "Where you headin'?"

"Not far. Actually I'm hoping you can help me. I need to find 108 Mifflin Street. And is there a liquor store on the way?"

"Yes, there is. May I ask why you're going to the Mayor's mansion?"

"She invited me after we had a heartfelt conversation. She is so easy to talk to…"

Granny was shocked by what Quinn had said. "Oh, okay. May I offer you a piece of advice?"

"Sure," Quinn said intrigued.

"Just be careful. Regina's…well, Regina's different. We all are," Granny said.

"If you mean you're all very nice then yes you all are different. Thanks for the advice," Quinn said as she paid the hotel bill.

Granny then gave Quinn directions to Regina's house.

She put on her sunglasses and then ran to her car and started the engine. She revved it and instantly was off towards Regina's. She spotted a liquor store and used her fake ID there just in case. She didn't care anymore. Her thought process behind the purchase was that it is impolite to show up empty handed.

When Quinn arrived at Regina's home she was in awe of the mansion that stood in front of her.

She parked and grabbed her stuff and the bottles of wine.

When she got to the door, she rang the doorbell. In an instant, the door opened and Regina was there with a warm smile on her face.

"H…" Regina said, but Quinn interrupted her.

"Open this please," Quinn said and thrust one of the bottles at Regina.

"Thirsty, huh," Regina said as she grabbed the bottle and looked at it. She closed the door.

"I don't want to know how you got it, but I'm not surprised. The owner of that store would sell anything to a baby…please make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Quinn looked around the mansion and she liked all of it. After, she sat on the couch and waited for Regina to come back.

In the kitchen, Regina uncorked the bottle and poured the wine into two wine glasses.

"Be yourself. Tell her the truth…"

With that mantra in her head, she walked back to where Quinn was sitting. "Here you go," Regina said and carefully handed Quinn her glass. She waited for Regina to sit next to her.

When Regina was comfortable, Quinn raised her glass up and Regina did the same. "To new friends and new beginnings!"

Quinn and Regina clinked their glasses together. Then Quinn took a big gulp of her wine.

"Pace yourself, dear," Regina said after she swallowed the wine, "Is everything alright?"

"No, not really. I talked to Santana. She blew up my phone with messages. I thought I should call her so she'd stop calling. I didn't say why I didn't attend. Just told her where I was…"

"Oh, I take it that she's not happy?"

"You are correct," Quinn said with the glass right against her lips. She was about to take another gulp when Regina reached for the glass and took it out of her grasp.

"I wasn't done," Quinn pouted.

"For now, you are," Regina said mothering.

Quinn took a few deep calming breathes and apologized, "I'm sorry, Regina. I'm acting like a buffoon…"

"You have every right to be upset, Quinn. You're the cutest buffoon I've ever met."

Quinn smiled for the first time in a long time.

"God, you have a beautiful smile," Regina said and immediately covered her mouth.

"Thank you," Quinn said as she reached for Regina hand. Once they were holding hands, Quinn caressed Regina's with her thumb.

Just then the front door swung open. "Mom, I'm home!"

Regina had a look of horror on her face. Quinn smiled lovingly at Regina, which made her calm down a little bit.

She yelled, "In here!"

Henry walked into the room and immediately knew what was happening. "Hey, Quinn, right?"

"Yup, Henry. How was your day," Quinn said.

"You two met?"

"Yup, at Granny's," Henry said.

"So you're one of his Moms," Quinn said and pointed at Regina.

"Yes, I am," Regina said with a huge smile on her face.

"Is his other Mom going to be home soon," Quinn prodded.

_Dammit, she's in a relationship. What did you expect, Fabray?!_

"Oh, no, dear, I'm not in a relationship with his other Mom," Regina said to calm Quinn down.

_Score! Maybe…_

Henry giggled.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about," Regina said. She turned to look at her son and said, "But Henry do you think you could go to your Mom and grandparents' house, just for tonight?"

"Cool!" Henry said and raced upstairs to pack a bag.

"Well, alright, that's settled, I guess," Regina said and laughed.

Quinn sat down and waited for Regina to join her. When she did, Quinn grabbed Regina's hand like before.

"So…" Quinn encouraged the black haired beauty that she was sharing the couch with.

"So, um, let me try to explain Henry…"

"Take your time…we have all the time in the world."

"Henry is not my biological son. I adopted him at birth. His full name is Henry Daniel Mills. Henry after my deceased father. Daniel after the first love of my life who my mother, Cora killed, a long time ago…"

"Wow…I'm so sorry, Regina…." Quinn said sincerely as she massaged Regina's hand. Looking for some hope, Quinn then asked, "Can I ask? Are you straight? I sometimes mistake kindness for attraction of any kind…"

"I don't know really. The thing I do know is that I like you _a lot_…but there's a lot you don't know."

Regina smiled at her.

"Oh okay," Quinn said and calmed down.

"Henry's biological mother is Emma Swan, who is now a sheriff for Storybrooke," Regina said, "At first, we butted heads because Henry went looking for her without my knowledge or consent. Emma thought that he'd never find her because of the way the adoption took place. He brought her back and through him she found her biological parents here."

"Did they give her up for adoption too?" Quinn asked.

"Sort of…"

"Okay, is there more?"

"Um, yes. Okay here we go…How much do you know about fairy tales?"

"Not a lot. I know some of them like 'Snow White", 'Beauty and the Beast', 'Pinocchio'…"

"Okay, that's a start…Well, did you know that they actually aren't just characters? The people you have met today, except for Henry, were characters from the fairytales you've heard as a child…"

Quinn was trying so hard to follow along.

"Okay, Regina, I'm kinda confused. I understand Henry's part. How did they get here? Who sent them here?"

"Well, um, I did. Uh…I'm the 'Evil Queen'," Regina said and looked down at her fingernails.

"Excuse me? Did you say you're the Evil Queen or that you feel like one from time to time?"

"I am the Evil Queen. I cursed them to the 'real world'," Regina said as she raised her head up.

"Okay, why would you do that," Quinn asked as she sighed.

"Back when I was queen, all I wanted was my happy ending. I wanted what came easily to everyone else. I thought I had a plan. So I sought out Rumplestiltskin for help."

"Who's he?"

"He's a wizard, of sorts, he gave me the knowledge that I needed to put the curse over these people. The catch was that I had to kill the thing I loved the most in life."

"What was it," Quinn asked still unbelieving.

"My father," Regina said, sighed, and looked at her hand, which was still in Quinn's. She thought Quinn would release it, but after a few seconds she didn't.

"Y-you don't believe me," she asked.

"It's a hell of a story! Do they know here who they were back then? How did the curse end," Quinn asked.

"Before the curse was broken they didn't know who they were, but now they do. The curse was broken by Emma. She kissed Henry when he was unconscious from some poisonous piece of apple pie intended for Emma that I made. I_ never _thought Henry would eat it. He wanted to prove to Emma that it wasn't poisonous because my son believed in me. Emma was able to end the curse because it was 'true love's kiss'. Prior to coming here, Emma was a foster kid all throughout her life. Her biological parents are Snow White and Prince Charming When she and Henry returned to Storybrooke, I knew who she was and the power she possessed before she knew. You see, because Emma's father sent her away in a magical closet when she was born, she was unaffected from the curse and was the only person who could break it."

Regina took a deep breath and watched as Quinn listened to the story.

_Does she believe me? Is this too much?_

"Wow!"

"Quinn, do you believe me? I _need _you to," Regina pleaded with the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I really don't. I come from a cynical world where things like this don't happen."

"That's actually why I put the curse over these people. I thought that they'd never have that happy ending in the 'real world'. What can I do to prove it?"

"I don't know," Quinn said sadly.

Regina took her hand out of Quinn's and got up from the couch. She stood in front of Quinn and magically made a fireball appear. Quinn was taken aback, but had a large grin on her face.

"Do you have a lighter in your other hand?"

Regina extinguished the fire and shook her head, no. "No, dear."

She sat back down on the couch, facing Quinn. Without warning, she quickly shoved her hand through Quinn's chest. Quinn made a noise and was shocked. Regina pulled out Quinn's heart. Regina held it up for her to see.

"You have a beautiful heart!" Regina complimented as she looked at Quinn's heart in her hand. She did not squeeze it because Regina what could happen if she did.

Quinn's was shocked as she looked down at her own heart.

"Put it back in," Quinn whispered as she tried to breathe normally.

Regina immediately shoved her hand and Quinn's heart back into Quinn's chest. As soon as Regina removed her hand, Quinn quickly jumped up, grabbed her purse, and ran as fast as she could out of Regina's mansion.

"QUINN!" Regina yelled after the fleeting blonde.

Quinn dismissed the calls from Regina. She ran as fast as she could to her car and when she got into it, she locked the door and just sat there, shocked.

"What the hell just happened," Quinn said aloud.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Regina running out of the house and to her car. Quinn started the car and sped off.

~~ The only possible error in this chapter might be Regina's age in "real life". Does anyone know how old she is?

~~ Also I hope I explained the curse in a way that was understandable. If not please let me know. I'm still trying to understand it myself after all these seasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Three_

Regina immediately threw Quinn's suitcase in her car and hopped in. She sped away after Quinn's car. While in the car, she thought briefly about transporting herself with the purple fog to where she knew Quinn was heading…the city limits. She decided against it because she didn't want to scare her further. Instead, she magically set up a crystal white barrier around the town so that Quinn wouldn't leave. This was not for Regina's sake, but for Quinn's. She had been drinking prior to getting into her car and Regina would never forgive herself if something happened to her. Also if Quinn left she could never come back. Regina wanted her to come back if she ever wanted to. Regina desired this the most, if it came to it.

She spotted Quinn's car a few miles down the road. Since this was the only road in or out of Storybrooke, the car wasn't hard to find. As soon as Regina was close to it, she rolled down her window, beeped her horn and yelled, "Quinn, pull over please."

Quinn pretended that she didn't hear her. Regina stepped on the gas pedal harder and just before it was too late, she swerved into Quinn's lane. Quinn had to swerve off to the side of the road.

Quinn stopped her car, put the brake on and got out to yell, "What? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not at all, dear," Regina assured her when she got out of her car. She walked up to Quinn as she said, "It's just that I put up an invisible barrier around the town. It isn't a curse and _you _can take it down…"

"How," Quinn asked as she tapped her foot against the cement, impatiently.

"Say, 'I don't want to be here!'" Regina told her.

Quinn was about to say the sentence, but Regina lunged at her. She put her hand over Quinn's mouth and said, "The decision's yours, but just know that if you say it, you won't be able to get back in. You'll have the memories, but the town will disappear to you."

Quinn looked down as Regina let go of her mouth.

"Is that what you want?"

"Is that what I want?" Quinn whispered to herself.

Regina's head hung down as she kicked a pebble with her black, Prada high heel. Quinn thought to herself: _be brave for once in your life._

Quinn walked up to Regina and pulled her chin up so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"What you did scared the shit out of me," Quinn said as she grabbed at her chest.

"I know," Regina muttered, "I just wanted you to believe me and believe in the magic of Storybrooke."

"I will, Regina, and you'll be my guide if you're up to it," Quinn said with a mischievous grin.

"So, you're staying," Regina asked hopeful.

"Yes, if it's alright," Quinn said, "But please don't pull my heart out like that again, okay?"

"I promise I won't, dear," Regina chuckled and said, "I only do that to get my point across."

Quinn and Regina stood there for a few minutes and just look at each other.

All of a sudden, Regina lunged into Quinn's arms. "I thought I lost you."

Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around Regina. "I see _you_, Regina," she whispered not only into Regina's ear. Into her heart and soul.

Regina kissed Quinn's cheek for the second time that day.

"Wow. If you would have told me yesterday that I'd be where I am right now, I'd have laughed in your face," Quinn said honestly with a chuckle.

"Wanna get out of here," Regina asked as she walked Quinn to her car. "I'll follow you back to the house. I want you to get there safely."

Quinn opened her car door, but before she got in she turned around and pulled Regina closer. She then put her arms around Regina's neck and kissed her cheek. The kiss landed closer to her lips than her actual cheek, but Regina didn't mind at all. After a few seconds of her lips lingering there, Quinn pulled back and whispered, "You are too good to be true." Quinn hopped into her car and closed the door. She left a dumbfounded Regina standing there with her mouth hung open.

"You gonna get in your car any time soon," Quinn said and laughed.

"Oh, car…get…in…" Regina stuttered as she ran to her car and got in. She put her seatbelt on and signaled for Quinn to begin driving.

The whole ride back to her home, Regina was ecstatic. No one ever chose her before or if they were going to, they were murdered.

She was over the moon and reminded herself to tell Quinn about this at some point. Pretty soon they arrived at the mansion and they both got out. Regina pulled Quinn's suitcase out of her car.

"You forgot this," Regina said as she lifted it up a little.

"Oh," Quinn said bashfully.

"I'd have gotten it to you. There has to be only a few Fabrays in Lima, Ohio, right?"

"You're right," Quinn said with a smile. She walked up to Regina and grabbed the suitcase from her. She replaced it with her opposite hand. With Quinn's hand in her own, Regina walked around with her head held high. Well higher than usual.

Once inside the house with the door closed, Regina pulled Quinn into her arms again.

"Geez, you sure do like to hug me," Quinn said and giggled as she wrapped her arms around Regina.

"Yes, I do…I enjoy them a lot!"

"I can do so much more than hug," Quinn said seductively.

Regina's breath caught in her throat and she roughly coughed. Quinn patted her back. "Breath…it's helpful…"

Pretty soon, Regina was okay. She grabbed Quinn's hand and escorted her upstairs. She walked into a huge guest bedroom. "This should be suitable," Regina said, "Or do you want to see another room?"

"Um, no this is fine," Quinn said with a hint of sadness.

"You okay, dear," Regina asked as she picked up on Quinn's sadness.

"This just reminds me of my old room," Quinn said, "I haven't been there for some time. There's some stuff you don't know yet."

Regina placed the suitcase down on the bed and then they went back to the landing.

"Are you hungry?"

"Little bit. Haven't eaten since lunch," Quinn said and rubbed her stomach a little.

"Well, the only fancy restaurant is at the dock. Want to go there?"

"Can we get in?"

"Quinn, I'm the Mayor! It's a perk," Regina said and smiled.

"Cool, um, I don't have any fancy clothes. Didn't think I'd need them," Quinn said as she looked down at her outfit.

Regina led Quinn into her room and found a note from Henry.

_Didn't want to intrude. Hope you're having fun. See you tomorrow afternoon._

_ ~ H._

She placed it back down on the bed. After Quinn and Regina walked over to Regina's closet and opened it.

"Holy crap," Quinn exclaimed as she saw all of the clothes hanging there.

"Ha ha," Regina laughed. "Pick anything you'd like. Meet me in like fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Aren't you going to pick something," Quinn asked.

"I have other clothes in another closet."

Quinn nodded and Regina walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

When she got into her room, Regina changed into a red velvet, thigh length dress with her black, higher heels. She put her hair up in a messy bun and applied a little more make up.

"She sees you so just be yourself. Get to know her more," Regina pep talked herself.

She couldn't wait any longer. She was dying to see what Quinn chose.

She ran to her room and knocked on the door. She waited until, "Come in!" was heard.

She opened the door and Quinn stood there in a light blue chiffon dress. The top of the dress was a crop top so it didn't have any straps.

_Her porcelain skin is a sight to behold_, Regina thought.

The skirt flared out. The length was just below the knee. She finished the dress off with white small heels.

"I have just the accessory," Regina said as she ushered Quinn to sit down in front of her vanity. Regina opened the jewelry box and found what she was looking for. It was a silver R necklace.

"It's beautiful, but it's an 'R'…"

"Rightfully so, now everyone will know that you're here with me," Regina said after she fastened the necklace around Quinn's neck. They spent a minute looking at their reflection in the mirror. Regina dipped her head down to kiss Quinn on the top of her head.

Regina extended her hand and helped Quinn up from the chair. "You look gorgeous tonight," Quinn said as she took notice of Regina's dress.

Regina smiled widely and offered Quinn her arm, which she took. They walked down just in time for a horn to blare.

They grabbed their small purses and Regina said, "Your chariot awaits…"

Regina opened the front door and as soon as Quinn saw the mode of transportation for the night, her mouth hung open. Standing in front of her stood a horse driven, carriage.

"Just like a fairy tale," Quinn whispered, but Regina heard her.

They climbed in and quickly were off. When they got further into town, the townspeople stopped and waved at them as they passed.

"Do you know how to do the wave," Quinn asked as she moved her hand back and forth.

"That's not my area of expertise…you should ask Snow or Belle, when you meet them," Regina said as she watched Quinn looking at the scenery pass her by. In a few minutes they arrived at the restaurant. Regina assisted Quinn out of the carriage and paid the driver.

"Does it turn into a pumpkin at midnight," Quinn asked with a smile.

"No, dear, it doesn't. I just thought we could walk around and then maybe walk home after dinner," Regina said and then tried to correct herself, "I meant back to my house."

"No, home is more like it," Quinn said with a warm smile.

"Great cuz when you're there it feels like home to me," Regina revealed with a warm smile.

They entered the restaurant and were immediately seated. Regina held out Quinn's chair for her. "Thank you, but what about you?"

"Nah, tonight I want to make you feel like a princess," Regina said with a smile.

The waiter walked over, introduced himself as Robin, and Regina ordered champagne.

"Very good," Robin said and walked away.

"Would you allow me to order for you," Regina asked, "Do you like crab legs?"

"Yes, and yes."

"Wonderful," Regina said as Robin returned to the table with the champagne and two tall glasses. He poured as Regina gave him their order.

When the waiter left, Regina held up her glass and Quinn did the same. Regina began, "To you, Quinn. For seeing past all of my indiscretions. To you for seeing just me. I thank you."

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. "Wow. That's good," Quinn said as she took another sip.

"Pace yourself, dear," Regina said.

"You've said that before," Quinn said with a smile.

Regina put her glass down and extended her hand to Quinn who immediately placed on top of it. Regina rubbed the top of Quinn's hand.

"So, tell me more about you," Regina said, "Everything except Santana."

"Like what," Quinn asked.

"Your childhood. Were you an only child?"

"My childhood was okay. We tried to portray that we were this wholesome, 'everything's fine', Christian family when we weren't. My father's an alcoholic and he moved out during my junior high school experience. My Mother spent most of her time trying to get her husband back because she didn't see the problem. Maybe she did. I don't know. My older sister, Frannie, was everything I wasn't. Popular, skinny, and beautiful…"

"You were?"

"I was fat and ugly. I got the nickname of 'Lucy Caboosey' and it stuck till the summer after my freshman year of high school. After that. I started to go by my middle name of 'Quinn', I got a nose job, dyed my hair blonde, and lost a substantial amount of weight. I lost the weight the right way, though. When I came back I was a new person and everyone thought I had transferred to the school."

"Wow! So you're 'Lucy Quinn Fabray?" Regina asked as Robin brought over their entrees.

"Yes, you're the only one here who's gonna know that, right?"

Regina immediately nodded her head up and down in agreement.

As Quinn was cutting the seafood she continued, "I got pregnant by a football jock who I knew wouldn't make a suitable father if I chose to keep my daughter. So I lied and said that my boyfriend at the time was the father when he definitely wasn't."

"How'd you pull that off," Regina said between bites of her meal.

"We went into a Jacuzzi around the time I got pregnant. I told him that's how it happened. He was the quarterback and not too smart. He announced my pregnancy while he was at a family dinner at my house. My father immediately threw me out. I crashed at some of my friend's houses and my boyfriend's. Everyone knew it wasn't his and he was devastated when I confirmed it. I carried Beth to term and immediately gave her up. She is now living, happily, with my arch nemesis/best friend's mother. That's a whole other story," Quinn said and laughed.

"What happened after you gave your daughter…which I'm sorry you had to do," Regina said before she took a sip of champagne.

"It was the right thing to do, give her up. I was a baby myself. But after I totally lost my persona of nothing's wrong and everything's fine. I dyed my hair hot pink, got a tattoo, started smoking, and hung out with the wrong crowd. All of my friends, especially Santana, saw right through the façade. Eventually I came back to the Quinn I was before. I never forgot her, but I knew in the long run, I did right by her," Quinn said.

"What's the tattoo of?" Regina said and sounded a little turned on.

"ryanseacrest…" Quinn mumbled and lowered her head.

"Quinn, did you say, 'Ryan Seacrest'?"

Quinn looked up at Regina like a child would when they did something wrong.

Regina just burst out in hysterical laughter.

"You know who he is, I take it," Quinn said shyly.

"Ah, ah, yes, dear, I know who Seacrest is. Is it still there," Regina asked as she calmed down from laughing.

"No, I got it removed before I attempted college. Yale!"

"You got into Yale, Quinn, that's great. Why'd you stop?"

"It just wasn't for me, I guess."

"Oh," Regina said.

"How's your meal," Quinn asked.

"Phenomenal…you?"

"Amazing," Quinn said with a smile, "Wanna try some?"

Regina nodded her head. Quinn cut a piece of crab with her fork and knife. She jabbed the meat with her fork as Regina leaned forward and seductively opened her mouth. Quinn pushed the fork further and further until Regina closed her mouth to bite and chew the food. The whole time this was happening, Quinn felt herself becoming sexually aroused.

"Regina," she moaned as Regina chewed and swallowed the meat.

After she took a deep breath, she asked, "Quinn, do you want a piece of salmon?"

Quinn was rendered speechless from the erotic situation she was just in, but nodded her head up and down.

Regina repeated everything Quinn did. She leaned forward and opened her mouth as Regina shakily moved the fork closer and closer to Quinn's mouth. Finally, Quinn leaned forward a little more and snatched the food from the dangling fork. She immediately sat back in the chair and chewed and swallowed the meat.

"Hmm," Quinn purred. "That's delicious."

"It was pretty good. Do you want anything else?"

"No, that was amazing! How do you want to handle the check?" Quinn asked automatically.

"It's on me," Regina said and winked at her.

"You sure?"

"It's my privilege. After would you like to go walking around here," Regina asked shyly.

"I want to do anything you want to do," Quinn said and looked at her lovingly.

Regina motioned to Robin. "Check please!"

He nodded and turned around quickly to create the check. Once he returned, Regina thrust her credit card at him.

"Don't you want to-?" Robin asked.

"Nope. Give yourself a generous tip too," Regina ordered and Robin smiled.

A few minutes later, Robin re-emerged with the final receipt and her credit card. Regina signed off on it and handed one copy to him and the other she kept. Regina and Quinn got up from the table and immediately joined hands.

Once outside they swayed their hands back and forth. Regina noticed a gazebo and a violinist playing inside the small building.

"Come on," Regina said as she pulled Quinn in that direction.

When they were inside, Regina pulled Quinn close to her. They began to royally dance. Quinn's arm rested around Regina's waist and her other hand was in Regina's. Regina's one hand gripped Quinn's upper back while her other hand was in Quinn's. They moved around the space in a royal type of dancing.

"Did you learn how to dance like this, ya know, back then?"

"You can say it. When I was the evil queen…kinda…I didn't really get invited to balls…"

Quinn chuckled.

"No…um, you know what I meant," Regina said and blushed.

"Well, if I knew you, I'd have invited you."

Suddenly, Regina dipped Quinn. She laughed and yelled, "Whoa!"

The music played for a few more minutes and their eyes never left each other.

Once the music stopped the two women broke their embrace and applauded the violinist.

"One more song," the violinist asked and both women nodded their heads.

The violinist began to play "Lay Me Down" by Sam Smith. Quinn said, "This is how we do it in Lima!" Quinn pulled Regina into her body tightly. They bounced off of each other because of the force. Quinn wrapped her arms around Regina and she put her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn moved them around in any pattern. Her main concern was the woman in her arms.

_I'm going to protect her!_ Quinn vowed in her head.

After the music stopped they applauded again and then walked away from the gazebo hand in hand.

As Quinn was looking around Regina's eyesight was totally on Quinn.

_I'm going to protect her!_ Regina vowed to herself.

Quinn yawned.

"Are you getting tired," Regina said as she noticed.

"Little bit. It's been a long day," Quinn said.

"Say no more," Regina said as she hailed a private car.

"Wow. You have a private car too," Quinn asked.

"Yes, they can take you any where you want to go to with all the memories and you'll get to come back. I made sure of it with this car," Regina said, "No questions asked. And if you decide to stay for an extended amount of time, they can go to Lima and get your belongings…"

"Cool. I am definitely thinking about that," Quinn said.

"Wonderful. I'd like to offer my house to you," Regina offered.

"What about Henry," Quinn asked.

"Honestly, I think that if we sit him down and explain it he'll be okay," Regina said and smiled.

"And what are we telling him," Quinn asked with a shy smile as they entered the car.

"Um, I'd like to tell him that we are exploring each other intellectually first. I'd like to see where we could take this. If you feel more comfortable staying somewhere else, that's totally fine," Regina suggested.

"No, I think I'd like living with you guys. If that's okay," Quinn asked.

Regina looked at Quinn. Really looked at her. "You make me happy…incredibly happy."

"I hope to," Quinn whispered and looked out the window to realize that they were suddenly home. They exited the car and walked hand in hand into the house.

They went upstairs and Regina walked to Quinn's room. "I don't want to leave you," Quinn said as she hung onto Regina's body.

"I don't want to leave you too. What do you say if we change our clothes? I'll grabbed the other bottle of wine and two glasses and meet you back here in like ten minutes, is that okay?"

"Yea, sure. It's early anyway," Quinn said happily. Regina walked away to her room.

After Quinn closed the door, she whispered, "I think I'm in love." And then she jumped up and down.

After she closed her own door, Regina said, "I think I'm in love." She didn't think about it for too long because she didn't want to jinx it. She changed her clothes and put her pajamas on. She removed her makeup. She still was stunning.

When she was finished, she peeked out into the hallway towards Quinn's room. She timidly walked out of the room and to Quinn's door.

She gently knocked on it. "Quinn, I'm going to be downstairs. Take your time," Regina said quietly.

"Okay," Quinn replied. Quinn was in the process of removing her make up. After she was finished, she changed into her satin pajama shirt and pants. They were her favorite and she needed comfort after the whole Santana situation. It was odd, Quinn hadn't thought about her since talking to Regina about the uncomfortable conversation the two friends had. She shook Santana out of her mind. She wanted to be present for Regina. She wanted to give her all she had in her heart. She brushed her hair once more and then she exited the room and raced down the stairs to find Regina.

When she did, she found her with her back facing her. Quinn tip toed up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Regina was startled for a split second, but she settled into the embrace.

"I missed you," Quinn said as she sighed.

Regina turned around in Quinn's embrace and threw her arms around Quinn's neck. She looked up at Quinn, a little, and asked, "Do you know how adorable you are?"

"You keep telling me. Pretty soon, I'm gonna believe you."

"You should, dear. I mean it. I'll _never _lie to you, Quinn," Regina promised.

Quinn sighed again and kissed Regina's cheek.

"Okay, want some wine," Regina asked as she reached over to grab the glasses.

"Yum, yes, please," Quinn said as she let go of Regina to grabbed the glass from Regina.

"Let's go sit on the sofa," Regina suggested and walked in that direction. Quinn followed behind her like a lost puppy. When they got there, Regina sat down against the arm rest. She put her legs on the sofa, but opened them enough for Quinn to fit in between. Quinn realized this and gently positioned herself in between Regina's legs. Once she was comfortable she rested her head against Regina's chest.

"Regina, I can hear your fast heartbeat. Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear, I'm fine," Regina said, "You're around…"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh most definitely, I'm finding that my heart is beating just for you," Regina said as she combed Quinn's blonde hair with her fingers.

"Good," she whispered.

They laid there for what seemed like hours and enjoyed the silence between them.

Quinn broke it and said, "I can't believe what a day can do."

"I totally agree," Regina said, "I'd never would have guessed that you would come into my life. I'm so glad you did."

"Me too," Quinn said and then yawned.

Regina picked her head up from the couch armrest. "Are you tired?"

"Little bit. It happens when I drink."

"Come on," Regina said as she pushed against Quinn's shoulders. When Quinn stood, Regina got off the couch.

Quinn leaned forward to pick up the glasses.

"Don't," Regina said, "There's always tomorrow."

Regina reached for Quinn's hand and led her to the staircase. "Can you make it," she asked genuinely.

Before Quinn could answer, Regina wrapped one of Quinn's arms over her shoulder for support and together they climbed the stairs. When they were at the top, Regina let go of Quinn and watched as she made it to her room. Instinctively, Regina ran behind Quinn and spun her around for another hug. They molded perfectly into each other's arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Regina and Quinn broke the embrace and walked away. Twenty-four inches away, Regina spun around and yelled, "Quinn!"

She turned when her name was yelled. She stood in front of Regina nervously and lovingly. She stood there with her hands holding each other and her arms are dangling in front of her.

Regina charged at her so Quinn did the same thing. They met in the middle and immediately wrapped their arms around each other. Regina dipped her head forward and devoured Quinn's lips in an electrifying kiss. Their two heads tilted back and forth while their tongues thrashed against each other hungrily. They couldn't get enough of their newfound closeness.

Eventually their ferocious kiss turned into little, innocent pecks.

"Was that your magic," Quinn asked between giving and receiving the kisses they shared.

"No my dear, that was all us!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Regina said.

"Um, Regina," Quinn began.

"Yes, Quinn," Regina eagerly replied while she held Quinn.

"This is gonna sound childish, but could you hold me tonight," Quinn asked shyly.

Regina broke the embrace and took Quinn's hand in her own. She led them to her room because the bed was a little bigger.

After they entered the room, Quinn pushed the door closed behind them.

"What side do you want?"

"Left, is that okay," Quinn asked.

"Sure," Regina said with a smile.

They climbed into bed and as soon as Regina covered Quinn with the satin sheets she laid down next to her. She scooped Quinn into her arms and held her. Regina found that she enjoyed being the bigger spoon.

"Hmm, I like this. If everyday could end like this, I'd be happy for the rest of my life," Quinn revealed to Regina.

"I can arrange that, my dear. After all, I'm the Mayor."

"Haha," Quinn laughed, "I'm serious, though."

"If you want to stay with me here, I'd be forever happy."

"Now that I know you're here, how could I go away," Quinn said as she flipped over to face Regina.

She wore the brightest smile even though it was dark in the room. "On one condition…"

"What's that," Quinn asked nervously.

"We share this room, together. We share this house…we share this life."

"Regina, what are you saying," Quinn asked shocked.

"Quinn Fabray, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. Will you?"

Quinn leaned forward and found Regina's lips in the darkness. "Yes, I will…Happily so!"

Regina deepened the kiss after that. They made out intensely, but didn't make love. Regina wanted their first time to be special for both of them. Instead, after the kiss ended, they laid there in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Do You Believe In Magic?

_Chapter Four_

The next morning, Regina and Quinn were a wonderful tangle of arms and legs. They were happy. The sunshine began to shine through the curtain and into their room.

"No," Quinn groaned.

Regina rubbed her eyes and picked up head. She looked at the clock and sighed.

"It's 10:30 in the morning, Quinn. I think we should get up. I'll make breakfast," Regina said she slid out of the warmth of the bed.

Before she walked out of the room, Quinn yelled, "Coffee!"

"Anything for you, my dear," Regina said and smiled.

Quinn rose from the bed and hopped into the shower and then got dressed. By then the aroma of coffee made her run down the stairs. She found Regina at the stove, as she flipped pancakes. She tossed one into the air and easily caught it.

"Good catch," Quinn admired which made Regina turn around with the frying pan in her hand.

"I don't get to do often. Henry's a Milk and cereal man."

Quinn walked over to Regina, kissed her cheek, and said, "I'll devour your pancakes." Regina would have laughed it off, but she felt Quinn's hand slide up from her knee to her upper thigh. She leaned back into Quinn and moaned loudly. "Ah, Quinn!"

Quinn connected their lips together as Regina turned around still in the kiss. She tried to keep the pan away from them so they wouldn't get burnt.

Quinn released Regina's lips with a pop and then searched for a coffee mug.

"Upper cabinet," Regina said as she chuckled. She put a pancake on Quinn's plate. Quinn sat down and grabbed her knife and fork. She cut a piece and immediately shoved it in her mouth. "This is great," she mumbled.

"Human bites," Regina suggested as she sat and watched Quinn as she had her coffee.

"No food for you," Quinn noticed.

"I'm not a breakfast gal," Regina said blasé about it.

"But it's the most important meal of the day," Quinn protested as she held up a piece of pancake which Regina didn't hesitate to take.

"You're mine, so I want you to take care of yourself," Quinn hoped aloud.

"I'm yours, huh," Regina said with a sly smile.

"Oh, I just thought. Maybe I'm wrong, um, um, um," Quinn said nervously as she thought that Regina might have had a second thought.

Regina bolted out of her chair and pulled Quinn's chair out. Quinn had her legs opened so Regina maneuvered herself in between them.

"Quinn, I'm yours and you are mine. _Nothing_ is going to interfere with that," Regina said as she stared lovingly into Quinn's eyes. Quinn's hands wrapped around Regina's face as she connected their lips together. Their tongues thrashed about in each other's mouths.

"Regina," Quinn moaned as she gently placed her hands on Regina's backside. This made her giggle momentarily, but the kiss was never broken.

The sudden noise of the front door slamming was the culprit of their broken kiss. They didn't move away immediately. It took Henry to yell, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen," Regina said as she disentangled herself from Quinn.

"Oh, hey, how was the rest of your day," Henry said.

"Great. How was your time with…Emma," Regina asked her son.

"Great! She's so cool! Hey Quinn!"

Regina tried to brush that comment off, but even after all this time, it still stung.

"Hey. Henry," Quinn said as she extended her fist for a fist bump, which he returned.

"I won't interrupt you…I'll be upstairs…" Henry said as he began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Actually, Henry, we'd like to talk to you about something. Come sit down," his Mom said as she pushed out the chair for him.

"Sure what's up," Henry asked with a smile.

"Well, since Quinn arrived here yesterday…wow it hasn't been a full day yet," Regina realized and looked at Quinn who smiled. "Anyway, you probably know that Quinn and I have gotten close."

"How close," Henry asked because he recognized that his mother needed help.

"She asked me to be her girlfriend," Quinn joined the conversation.

"And what cha say?"

"I said, 'yes' of course," Quinn said happily.

"She knows _everything_?" Henry looked directly into his mother's eyes when he asked that question.

"Yes, Henry, Quinn knows everything," Regina said.

"She did the fireball thing…and then to prove her point, she did the heart thing," Quinn said as she shivered from the memory.

"Eww, I'm not a big fan of that one," Henry said and shivered with Quinn.

"Man, you guys," Regina said jokingly.

"No offense, Your Highness, but it can be shocking if the person doesn't know you're gonna do that. why do you think I bolted?" Quinn said with a small smile.

If it were anyone else, Regina would have taken offense by the nickname. Even Henry flinched a little.

"I'm sorry….that was unfair of me to do," Regina said as she lowered her head in shame.

"Mom?" Henry blinked his eyes a few times because he never saw his mother like this. He liked it a lot.

Once his mother raised her head, Henry asked, "Can I ask a question?"

Quinn walked over to where Regina was and nonchalantly tried to grab her hand. Henry saw this and smiled.

"Shoot," Quinn said.

"So does this mean you're staying? For how long?"

"Quinn, do you want to take this one," Regina asked with a sly smile.

"Well, thank you, Regina. I intend on staying indefinitely. I, we, want to see where this new relationship is going to take us. I can't imagine my life without your Mom now that I've met her," Quinn said happily.

"She has that effect on people," Henry said and smiled at his mother.

Regina smiled brightly at her son.

"Where are you going to stay," Henry asked.

Regina jumped in and said, "Well, Henry, we wanted to know if you'd be okay with Quinn living here with us. As my girlfriend."

Henry jumped off the stool that he was sitting on and immediately hugged Quinn tightly. She returned the hug sincerely.

_The two most important people in my life are right in front of me._ Regina thought happily. A single tear fell down her face.

Henry noticed while in the hug. He pulled his mother in, which made all three people hug each other.

"Is that a yes?" Quinn asked and laughed.

"Quinn, I see how you are treating my Mom and I see how happy she is because of it. I'd be the worst son in the world if I denied my Mom that," Henry said emotionally.

"Are you sure you're not married with two kids?" Quinn joked.

They all laughed.

"Thank you, Henry," his Mom said with a tone of love in her voice.

"Thank you, Henry," Quinn said and hugged him again.

"Mom, could I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure. You okay here, Quinn," Regina said to her two favorite people.

"I'll do the dishes," Quinn volunteered.

Regina nodded her head and walked away with her son.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Henry said as he motioned for his mother to sit down.

"Oh, is it serious," she asked as she down with her legs under her behind.

"Nah, I wanted to check on you," Henry said with a smile.

"I'm fine, Henry, better than fine actually," Regina said sincerely.

"This isn't moving too fast," Henry asked.

"I don't think so," Regina said, "I gave Quinn the option of staying here or staying somewhere else and she chose here. I didn't persuade her at all. I like her a lot. I may even love her."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No, honey, not yet. I think she could be the _one_. She knows all that I did in the past and she hasn't run away. She chose to come back after I scared her. Knowing that she _chose _to be with me is something I'll _never _forget," Regina said flabbergasted.

"You sound surprised," Henry noticed.

"Honestly, being who I am and who I was, has taught me not to trust so easily. But with Quinn, it's a whole new experience. I come to her with my flaws and she comes to me with hers. We kinda met in the middle. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you, Henry…"

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Mom," Henry said, "I get my morals from you. You taught me, by your example, what's appropriate and not appropriate. You did good, I think. Now, in my opinion, it's time for you to get your 'happy ending'!"

Regina hugged her son. "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Absolutely. Maybe we can make an arrangement with Emma for me to stay with her a few nights a week so that you and Quinn can be together doing whatever it is that you do."

"That sounds good," Regina said and smiled. "Henry, this is always your home. No matter what. You're top priority. I hope you know that!"

Henry nodded his head up and down in understanding. "Oh, by the way, my Grandma wanted to invite you and now Quinn over for dinner tonight. It'll be good for Quinn to meet some more people," Henry said.

"I'll ask her," Regina said.

"Ask me what?" Quinn asked as she walked up to the small group.

"Um, Henry's grandma, Snow…"

"Short for Snow White," Henry interrupted as Regina glared at him, "Sorry."

"Asked us over for dinner tonight," Regina finished.

"Wonderful," Quinn said happily.

"Okay, Henry, can you RSVP for us?"

"Will do," Henry said and then ran upstairs to his room.

When he disappeared, Regina pulled Quinn onto her lap. "Wee!" Quinn yelled.

"Did you just yell, 'Wee!?"

Quinn nodded her head and smiled. "Oh, I do need to talk to you about some things, but first…" Quinn pulled Regina into her and connected their lips again in a heated kiss. The ladies' tongues didn't thrash against each other this time. In fact they lightly massaged each other. In a few minutes they separated from the kiss.

"God, I can't wait to make love to you, dear," Regina said longingly.

"You can any time you want unless Henry's home. He doesn't deserve to hear that!"

"Agreed. So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Couple things. First, can we arrange a time when I can get my belongings? My senior year of high school I was 'allowed' to move back in with my Mom so all of my stuff is at her house. I'd love for you to meet her, but I'm not sure if you could…"

"Leave Storybrooke?"

Quinn nodded her head.

"I magically made the curse back then. I'm the only one who can besides Henry and Emma. The rest of them are allowed to leave, but they'll lose all of their memories. It's like a clean slate for them. I don't hold anyone here against their will. But I don't know if I like the idea of you going back there without me, though. Not that I don't trust you. I just don't want you to be upset in any way…"

Quinn caressed Regina's cheek. "What do you suggest?"

"Let my driver go and collect your personal items, and maybe next month, we'll invite your mother to come visit?"

"Sounds good. I'll call her to explain later. The second thing is that I want to contribute to the house and to you and Henry. I want to earn my keep. I am thinking about getting a job. Don't know what. What's your unemployment success rate in this town, Madame Mayor?"

"Well, it's pretty high considering. But what would you like to do?"

"Um, do you have anything on your team open? I'd interview with whoever hires me. I don't want anything handed to me."

"I think Emma may need an assistant," Regina remembered.

"Oh cool, I'll ask her later," Quinn said. She sighed then and Regina picked up on it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm not looking forward to calling my Mom. I don't want to hear it, but I have to," Quinn said.

"May I offer some advice? Not having the best relationship with my mother was always something I regretted. My mother killed my first love, after all. I tried, but I couldn't see past that. I held a grudge. I wish I could have been a better daughter. So forgive your mom for all that she has done and all that she didn't do. Okay?"

"I'll try. Do you mind if I call her now in our room," Quinn said.

"I like the sound of that…'our room'. Of course, dear. If she wants to speak with me, I'd be happy to. Just let me know."

Quinn lightly kissed Regina and then removed herself from her lap. Regina watched as Quinn walked up the stairs and into their room.

Once inside their room, Quinn retrieved her cell phone and found one missed call from Brittany.

"Not ready for that, B," Quinn said aloud.

She dialed her mother's number and in an instance she heard: _Hello?_

"Hi, Mom!"

_Quinn where are you? Santana has been here so many times yesterday._

"She's supposed to be on her honeymoon…not surprising. She's pissed at me cuz I missed their wedding…"

_on purpose?_

"Yes, Mother, on purpose. I just couldn't support them. I know it's not like _me_, but for the first time in our relationship I put myself first and it has brought me to the most wonderful place. This is why I'm calling."

_Where are you? _

"Storybrooke, Maine. I've met someone and I think she might be the one," Quinn said lovingly.

_Really? That quickly?_

"Regina has been there for me when I truly needed someone. I feel at home in her arms. I want to, I deserve to, see where this is gonna take me. I didn't call to get your blessing, but I'd like for you to be at least happy for me. I want you to know that some people are coming to the house in the next few days to pick all of my belongings. I'm staying here for as long as Regina wants me in her life, which I hope is forever."

_Can I meet her? Talk to her?_

"Sure, hold on," Quinn said and went to open the door. She almost collided with the woman that has stolen her heart.

"Hey, my Mom wants to speak with you." Quinn pressed the speaker function so she heard the conversation.

Regina took the phone from Quinn and confidently said, "Hello, Mrs. Fabray. It's nice to speak with you."

_Hello, Regina. My daughter didn't tell me your last name…_

"Mills…Mayor Regina Mills."

_Oh, hello, Madame Mayor..._

"Regina, please."

_Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I'm sure she told you why she left Lima._

"Yes, she did. Santana, is that her name, doesn't deserve the amazing woman that Quinn is. In my humble opinion she never did."

_I agree with you. Did she tell you about her past?_

"Yes, ma'am…"

_Judy…are you okay with her it?_

"Judy, I am not a person to judge someone's past. I've had an 'interesting' one myself. I think that this is what makes Quinn, Quinn. It's her ability to overcome and thrive that attracts me to her the most."

_So she's staying in Storybrooke? Where will she be staying?_

"She has decided to stay with me and my adoptive son. She made this decision totally on her own. I merely made it an option to her," Regina said and squeezed Quinn's hand.

_Oh you have a son? Will you be crowded?_

"Not at all, Judy. Yes, I adopted Henry right after his birth. He is one of the best parts of my life. We have plenty of space and it is my honor to have your amazing daughter live with us."

_What's the other part? I expect her to contribute to you and your household…_

"Why your beyond beautiful daughter, of course! And Quinn and I have already spoken about this and it was decided that she'll get a job here. Judy, I promise you that I will protect her. She's one of my priorities now," Regina said. She blew Quinn a kiss.

_Thank you Regina. I can't stop her from making decisions, but I feel that she made the best decision ever by honoring her heart and getting away from negativity in her life._

Quinn raised her hands up and yelled, "Woo hoo! Thanks for saying that, Mom!"

_You're welcome honey. When you finally get settled in, I'd love to come to see you and meet you and your son, Regina. _

"Quinn and I spoke about that possibility too. Maybe sometime next month. The men who will be arriving at your house are very nice. They work for me so they'll be quick in removing her belongings.

_Oh okay. Sounds good. Quinn is there anything you'd like me to relay to Santana if she shows up again?_

"No, nothing. She doesn't deserve to know. I think our friendship is over. I'm too happy right now to really care. If she calls or shows up, tell her that I'm happy."

_Okay, you got it. I'm proud of you. Love you, Quinn._

"I love you too," Quinn said.

_It was nice to speak with you, Regina!_

"It was my pleasure. Looking forward to meeting you," Regina said and then Quinn's Mom hung up the phone.

Regina threw it down on the bed and immediately picked Quinn up and into her arms.

"Was that so hard?"

"Nope cuz I have you," Quinn said and dipped her head down to kiss Regina.

There was a knock on the door. Henry timidly opened it. "Oh, sorry, um, dinner's at four!" then he slammed it shut. Both women laughed hysterically at the look of horror on Henry's face.

"That's my boy," Regina said and smiled. She placed Quinn down and looked in her closet. "Do you have any casual clothes, baby," Regina asked.

"Um, nothing suitable for this type of dinner, sweet cheeks," Quinn said and smiled.

Regina stopped in her tracks and thought about what she had said, "I called you, 'baby'. And you called me, 'sweet cheeks' which I need to veto right now."

"No sweet cheeks," Quinn fake pouted.

Regina shook her head. "Think of another one."

"Ok, I will," Quinn said as Regina held up an outfit and aksed, "How's this?"

"Great. My legs are cold any way. Thank you," Quinn said and smiled.

A little while later, Henry, Regina, and Quinn were standing outside Emma's apartment door.

_Knock...knock_

Regina timidly knocked on Emma's door.

_Why did I agree to this? Why am I going to subject Quinn to this? She wanted to. _Regina thought to herself.

Before she could turn around Emma swung the door open.

"Hey kid!"

"Hi Emma!" Henry said excitedly and hugged her.

Emma looked up at Regina and politely said, "Regina..."

Regina nodded her head at her.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry...this is my..."

"I'm Quinn, Regina's girlfriend!" Quinn said and extended her hand out and Emma shook it.

"Come on in!"

Regina held back as Henry ran in followed by Quinn. Regina placed her hand on the small of Quinn's back and whispered, "Sorry I hesitated. I didn't know if you wanted people to know."

"I want the whole world to know!" Quinn whispered back. She quickly walked into the apartment with a warm smile.

A few minutes later, they were all around the table.

"Where are you from?" Snow asked.

"Lima, Ohio," Quinn answered.

They all looked at each other.

"It's okay, no one knows where that is," Quinn said with a smile.

They chuckled.

"How'd you get here," Charming asked curiously.

"Luck," Quinn replied and stared at Regina who smiled. She reached for her hand and Quinn squeezed it tightly.

"Is this serious?" Emma asked as she witnessed the hand holding.

"Yes," Regina defensively said.

"Well, I, for one, think it's wonderful," Snow said to defuse the situation.

"So, Quinn…you're the newest town folk here?"

"Yes, I am honored to be," Quinn said with a smile. She threw her arm around Regina's shoulder to calm her down.

Regina loosened up and sat back against the chair.

"Actually, Emma…"

Emma shifted her attention to Quinn. "What's up?"

"I hear that you might need an assistant. I'd like to interview for the job, if I may?"

"Yes, actually I am. You're hired," Emma said and looked at Regina who nodded her head.

"I'm flattered, but please don't hire me just because I happen to be the mayor's girlfriend. Consider me based on my skills. I love people, so answering calls is easy. I type pretty fast. I can do all the secretarial duties," Quinn informed Emma.

"Well, I think you're _too _qualified. I'd be dumb not to hire you after all that," Emma said and extended her hand for a handshake.

Quinn blushed and shook Emma's hand.

"Perfect," Regina said happily.

"Thank you. I want you all to know that I feel privileged to be here so I'll do whatever I have to 'fit in'. I hope this will be my home for a very long time," Quinn said happily. She twisted in her seat and gave Regina a kiss on her cheek.

"When can you start," Emma asked.

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"I like her," Emma said and smiled.

"Anyway, Emma we have another question for you," Regina said and looked at Henry.

"Oh, oh, yes, we do," Henry nervously said.

"What's up," Emma said and looked at her son.

"Would you be okay with me spending more time with you here?"

Emma immediately smiled, but then looked at Regina. "Um, as long as it's okay with your Mom."

"It's fine," Regina said sincerely. "I want this transition to be great for all of us. This arrangement allows all of us to get to know each other more."

"Wonderful," Snow said as she clapped her hands.

They had a civil and fun dinner after that. After they had desert which Quinn brought the three of them went home.

"I'm going to go to sleep," Henry said. He hugged his Mom first and then he hugged Quinn.

"Good night, Henry," they both said together.

A little while later, Regina and Quinn walked hand in hand up the stairs to their room. They changed first and held each other in bed. Quinn was the bigger spoon that night and found it was amazing to hold Regina in her arms.

"So how was your second day, baby," Regina asked lovingly.

"It was great because I spent it with you, my love," Quinn said.

"I like that…'my love'…"

Quinn sighed.

The next day, Regina's drivers were off to Lima, Ohio to collect all of Quinn's personal belongings with Quinn's Mom's help. They left in the very early hours of the morning from Storybrooke and returned very late at night.

What they didn't know was that they inadvertently brought back an unwanted visitor.


	5. Chapter 5

Do You Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Five_

The sound of high heel shoes clicked against the floor as the woman walked into the restaurant. She demanded the attention of the crowd who stopped and gawked at her. She strode up to the counter and asked the first person she saw, "Where's Quinn Fabray?"

The older woman didn't cower like the others. She stood tall and glared the newcomer directly in her eyes.

"Who dear," Granny said over dramatically.

"Don't play with me 'Granny'," she demanded as she read the older woman's nametag.

"Quinn…where is she?" the woman demanded again.

"Calm your jets…it's too early for this," Granny said and walked away.

The woman turned around and yelled, "Excuse me, gentle townsfolk, may I have your attention?"

They immediately stopped their conversations and looked up.

"Thank you. I'm here on 'business' and I won't be staying long…"

"Good," someone yelled back.

She pretended not to hear the comment.

"Can anyone tell me where I can find Quinn…oh Quinn Fabray," she asked.

"I know," a short man said and everyone else who knew Quinn yelled, "No!"

Santana crouched down and asked, "Where?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West's house," the man joked. Everyone laughed. The woman had enough so she forcibly picked the man up from the ground and evilly asked, "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know. Put me down," the man asked timidly. The woman let go and the man fell to the ground.

The woman turned around and left the restaurant.

Granny immediately ran to the phone and dialed a number. In an instant, she said, "We got trouble!"

The woman found City Hall and shoved the doors open. She marched up to the front desk and demanded, "Quinn Fabray?"

"Who? I'm, uh, new here," the receptionist said nervously.

"What is it with this town," the woman yelled and held up her hands in defeat.

"You could try the Mayor…"

The woman pointed at the phone with her newly manicured nail and demanded, "Call now!"

The receptionist dialed the Mayor's line and Regina picked up. "Yes?"

"Um, you have a guest," the receptionist said.

"Who?" Regina asked, but she already knew thanks to Granny. When asked Granny answered that the woman didn't say her name. She was hoping it wasn't who she thought it might be.

The receptionist covered the receiver with her hand and asked, "Who can I say is here?"

"An admirer," the woman said.

The receptionist nodded and relayed the message.

"Send her in," Regina said.

After the receptionist hung up the phone, she meekly pointed to Regina's office door.

The woman walked away and pounded on the door.

"Come in," Regina said sternly.

"Hello, Madame Mayor, I'm here on business," the woman said.

"Oh, and what 'business' might that be?"

"Reclaiming what's mine," the woman said as she closed the door behind her.

"You must be Santana," Regina said. She faltered for a mini second, but morphed into her "Evil Queen" persona.

"In the flesh," Santana said and threw out her arms so Regina could take a look at her.

"What do you want?" Regina demanded with anger in her voice.

"Oh, excuse me, Madame Mayor, I just want to see my best friend and _ex lover_…" Santana egged her on.

Regina sat back in her chair. "She's not here."

"Bullshit! Her mother told me. I could always get her to tell me anything. Try again," Santana said as she saw through Regina's game.

"Alright, Santana, I'll send for her," Regina gave up as she picked up the phone and dialed the Sherriff's extension. Before it rang, Regina put the call over the intercom.

"Will Quinn Fabray report to my office? You have a…visitor." Regina said and hung up. She hoped that Quinn would get what she meant and that Emma would be on call as back up.

In a matter of minutes, Quinn busted into the office. "What do you want, Lopez?"

"What? No 'hi, Santana'? No, hug?"

"What…do…you…want…?"

"What's rightfully mine," Santana easily said.

"And what do you think that is?" Regina said.

"Shut up, you bitch," Santana snarled at Regina.

Regina only wickedly smiled at the comment.

"SANTANA! Don't speak to her like that!" Quinn said as she started to charge and leap at Santana.

"No, Quinn," Regina yelled as she froze Quinn in midair.

"What the f-?" Santana asked dumbfounded.

"Regina put me down. This doesn't concern you." Quinn demanded.

Regina placed Quinn on the floor, but said, "Quinn, this has everything to do with me. I'm yours and you're mine. I vowed to protect you. Which is more than you can say Santana."

"You know nothing," Santana retorted.

"I know EVERYTHING!"

"Where's your wife, Santana," Quinn asked.

"Home. This is between you and me, Fabray," Santana said as she approached Quinn. Regina stepped away from her desk and ran in front of Quinn.

"And me because I'll be damned if I sit back and let you hurt her again," Regina said angrily.

All of a sudden, Quinn quietly asked, "Why didn't you choose me?"

"For what?"

"To marry, to, um, love," Quinn replied solemnly.

"Quinn, I never knew that was an option for me…for us. And even if it was, you _knew _that my heart belonged to her," Santana said as she sat back into the chair.

"Getting the wedding invitation made me feel so unwanted and so used," Quinn revealed.

"Get over yourself. You knew I wanted to have fun. To get over her during the break up," Santana said.

"You used, Quinn. You chose _my_ Quinn to 'have fun with'," Regina said and got intensely angry.

"What are you going to do about it, _Madame Mayor,_" Santana chided Regina.

"You don't know what I'm capable of, little girl," Regina said as she stood up. She extended her arms and gathered her strength. This made Santana stand up from the chair.

"Bring it!" Santana yelled.

Regina's hands were touching each other at the fingertips. All of a sudden, flashes of lightening began to come out of the nails. The lightening made itself into a ball and it levitated up from her waist to Regina's eye level. Santana watched in awe as the lightening ball rose up on its own. Knowing that Regina had the upper hand, she violently threw the ball at Santana who was too slow to stop it. As soon as it made contact, it pushed Santana up into the air. She flew in the air until she slammed into the sturdy office door with a hard thud.

Quinn just stood there in complete shock.

_Should I stop this? Is this what Santana deserves?_

Quinn was too slow to respond because Regina disappeared and then reappeared in front of Santana who was still lying on the floor. Regina cowered over her and said, "If you ever, _EVER _show your face here again, I'll send you to a place far worse than anything you've seen before on TV or in real life. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Santana coughed out quietly.

"I didn't hear you," Regina demanded.

"Yes, Madame Mayor," Santana repeated louder.

"Oh, one more thing," Regina said down at her. She quickly looked up at Quinn and extended her hand to her. Quinn walked over to them and took Regina's hand. "Apologize to Quinn…"

Both Regina and Quinn were looking down at Santana with evil stares.

"For what?" Santana asked vehemently.

Regina stepped closer to her and peered down at her. She raised her free hand in the air as if she was going to do more harm.

"Ok, ok, Quinn, I'm sorry for whatever you thought we might have…"

"Ha, that was the lamest apology ever! Try again!"

Santana looked down at the floor. She then looked up at Quinn. It was then that Quinn saw the girl she fell for.

"Quinn, you are my best friend. I should have never allowed what happened to happen because I was and still am in love with Britt. Please accept my apology and I hope, maybe, we could still be friends in the future?"

Quinn's eyes began to tear up.

_She gets it!_ Quinn thought happily. She let go of Regina's hand to assist Santana up from the floor.

Regina looked on in curiosity. She has been learning, for Henry's sake, to let things go and try to co-exist with people. But with Quinn, Regina was shocked that after being hurt like that Quinn still had the compassion for this girl. Quinn was a lot like Snow White in this regard.

"You're Snow White…I will be your Prince Charming!" Regina whispered. Quinn heard her, but was busy helping Santana off the ground.

When Santana got to her feet, she extended her hand to Regina. Quinn stood in between the two women. She hopped that Regina would shake her hand. To her delight, Regina slowly placed her hand inside Santana's. She closed her hand around Regina's and shook it politely.

"Nicely done," Santana said still confused about what just happened.

Regina didn't say anything. She just smirked at her.

Santana let go of Regina's hand, but asked, "Can I hug her?"

Regina nodded her head in agreement.

Santana pulled Quinn into her arms and hugged her. She whispered, "I'm not totally sure what just happened, but I do know love when I see it. And she loves you, Quinn. Take care of her, but most importantly let her take care of you. Okay?"

Quinn nodded her head in the hug. She was speechless so she squeezed her friend one more time.

"Okay, okay, I gots to go. I promised my wife a honeymoon," Santana said and winked at Quinn.

"Tell her I said, 'Hi!'"

Santana walked to the door, but stopped just before she exited.

"This place feels like a fairy tale. It suits you, Fabray," Santana said, smiled, and then left the office.

Quinn stood there for a few seconds. She spent the time taking in what Santana had just said. Regina timidly walked up to Quinn and placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Baby?"

Quinn quickly shook herself out of her daze. She turned to face Regina. Truth be told, Regina was scared because she couldn't decipher Quinn's perspective on the event that just happened.

To Regina's surprise and utter delight, Quinn threw herself into Regina's arms. Regina caught her and immediately wrapped her arms around Quinn. She gave Regina the most passionate kiss she has ever given to anyone.

After the kiss, Regina took a big sigh of relief. "You okay, baby?"

"Yes, I am totally okay," Quinn said, "Thank you for defending my honor."

"It was something I was destined to do. I made a promise and I _always _keep my promises…"

Quinn kissed her again.

"Make love to me tonight," Quinn asked shyly.


	6. Chapter 6

Do You Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Six_

Regina and Quinn walked hand in hand home that day.

"Thank you for protecting me from Santana. That was very chivalrous of you," Quinn said as she squeezed Regina's hand.

"I promised I would. I do have a question though," Regina said shyly.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to make love tonight? We can definitely wait..."

"Do you not want to?"

"I want to, baby! I want to make sure that _we_ want to for the right reason and not because we are totally sexually aroused by what happened today."

"I, for one, would like to experience your total closeness. I'm looking forward to it. I just hope..."

Regina stopped in her tracks and faced Quinn. "You hope what?"

"That I'm able to show you how much you mean to me," Quinn said, "She's been my only other experience. I just…I just want to be enough for you!"

Regina grabbed both of Quinn's hands and kissed each of her palms. One of her hands then gravitated up to Quinn's cheek. She caressed it as she said, "Baby, don't think about it that way. You know why? Because you are already enough for me…more than I could ever wish for. And far more than I deserve."

Regina kissed her cheek sweetly and then they continued to walk home. When they got home, they walked directly to their room. They knew that Henry was at Emma's. She had offered after she heard about what had happened that day.

They shut and locked the door. As she turned around, Quinn pushed her against the door. "Whoa!" Regina yelled, but chuckled.

Quinn kissed her forcibly while she was pinned against the door. After that kiss, Quinn let Regina out of her grasp. Regina held out her hands and Quinn immediately placed hers inside. She led Quinn to the bed and they sat down on it.

"You are so beautiful, Quinn," Regina said as she caressed Quinn's face with her hand. The moon had just started to come out and its brightness shone down on Quinn's features.

This type of affection was brand new to Quinn.

"I don't know what to say, Regina," Quinn said and lowered her head.

As Regina raised Quinn's head up with a finger under her chin, Regina said patiently, "You don't really need to say anything unless you want to."

Quinn took a big breathe and said, "I thought that by leaving my life in Lima I was running away…it turns out that I was running towards something remarkable…I was running to you!"

Regina tilted her head and as she listened.

"I've found 'me' here because I found you. When I entered this town I felt a bolt of electricity, but couldn't decipher where it came from. I felt that same bolt when you touched my hand for the first time. I like to think that it's us, our attraction to each other. Maybe it's more magical. Maybe not. But I like it…"

Regina went to wipe a tear away, but Quinn was there first. She wiped it away as she gave Regina a warm smile.

Quinn continued, "Regina, I don't know if it's love or something else, but I feel it so strongly for you. I've never felt anything like this for _anyone_ else before. Is that your magic?"

Regina shook her head no. "The feelings you're feeling are yours. I had nothing to do with it, magically…I promise! I do, however, feel the exact same way," Regina revealed with a smile. "I'm not sure what it is. It's stronger than anything. Quinn, it's even stronger than what I felt for Daniel. And that was so strong!"

Quinn kissed Regina sweetly. Regina gently began to push Quinn backward onto the mattress. When the kiss broke, Quinn looked up at Regina, smiled and said, "Make love to me!"

As soon as Regina heard this she positioned herself on top of Quinn and raised her hands over Quinn's head. They held each other's hands as Regina started to leave kisses on the top of Quinn's head. She traveled down to kissed Quinn hard on her lips. Their tongues danced together for a few seconds. Quinn moaned and this made Regina want to make her moan more so she released Quinn's lips. She moved down Quinn's body to her neck and left a few bite marks that she soothed with her tongue after. Quinn's body began to squirm around on the bed. Regina released Quinn's hands and they immediately found a resting place on Regina's behind. They squeezed both of her cheeks tightly. This action made Regina moan out.

She kept on her journey of exploring Quinn. She traveled down to her covered breasts. She kneaded one with her hand. Quinn arched her back higher so Regina could feel the whole breast.

"Regina, you're amazing," Quinn panted out as she became more aroused.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, baby. I need to see you though," she said seductively. With that Quinn sat up which caused Regina to fall back a little. Quinn immediately removed her shirt in one movement. She unclasped her bra and her breasts bounced out of it making Regina hypnotized by her beauty. Quinn caressed her face. As soon as Regina felt Quinn's touch she sprang into action. She first kissed Quinn's palm. She removed her own shirt and bra next and tossed them onto the floor. Quinn watched and was dumbstruck by Regina's radiance. She reached out her hand to caress Regina's breast. She saw what Quinn was doing so she put her own hand on Quinn's and they felt her breast together. Regina moved Quinn's hand around her breast and Regina arched her back. Regina removed her hand for a spit second. Quinn quickly put both hands on Regina's breasts and she enjoyed every sensation she felt.

A few minutes later, Quinn stopped and Regina noticed. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I feel so close to you, Regina. Not from making love, which is amazing. Just by getting to know you," Quinn revealed.

There was some silence so Quinn needed to do something to hide her nervousness so she tried to remove her pants when Regina stopped her.

"I feel the exact same way. I've never felt _this _for anyone else, I promise," Regina said and warmly smiled.

"Me either," Quinn said as Regina stood up from the bed. She helped Quinn up and her hands flew to Quinn's waistband of her pants. She grabbed a hold of the material and lowered them down to Quinn's ankles. Regina extended her hand to Quinn and she grabbed it. She kicked the pants off her ankles and feet swiftly. After, she immediately found Regina's and helped her. Pretty soon they were only in their panties.

"You're stunning," Quinn said as she looked at Regina. Quinn kissed her passionately. As they kissed, Regina felt Quinn grab her panties and pull them down her thighs. After they passed her knees gravity took over and they fell off easily.

Regina did the same thing and they stopped the kiss so that they could step out of them.

Immediately after, Regina grabbed Quinn's forearms and pulled Quinn to her. Once in her arms, Regina hugged Quinn tightly. Quinn hugged her back even more tightly.

"This is amazing!" Quinn said as she rubbed herself against Regina's body.

"Magnificent." Regina replied with labored breathing.

While still in the hug. they backed up to the mattress. As soon as Regina thought that they were close enough to it, she sweetly asked, "Sit down?"

Quinn sat down and scooted backward so she was completely on the bed. Regina watched her as she did this and smiled. Regina then put a hand behind Quinn's head as she lowered her down onto the mattress. Since Regina was sitting on the bed at the time she had no choice but to travel backwards with Quinn. When Quinn was lying on her back, Regina hovered over her and asked, "Comfortable?"

"Very," Quinn said with a smile.

Regina took a moment to look down at Quinn. The realization hit her: _The most gorgeous girl, no, woman, in this world is choosing to open herself up like this to me. I better not screw this up._

"Penny for your thought?"

Regina said, "I was just thinking how this is such a gift. This experience we're sharing. I am so, _so _grateful, Quinn. You have no idea."

Quinn reached her hand up and caressed Regina's cheek tenderly. "It's time to unwrap your present, Madame Mayor!"

In one swift movement, Regina placed her body onto Quinn's. Immediately Quinn's hands travelled to Regina's sides and massaged them. Regina dipped her head down and attached her lips to Quinn's in a heated and passionate kiss. Regina's hands gravitated her Quinn's breasts and she massaged them.

"Ah, g-g-Gina," Quinn moaned out with her eyes shut. Regina looked down at this beautiful and wonderful woman who was lying beneath her and kissed her cheek sloppily.

Quinn still had her eyes closed. She felt Regina move down her body to her navel. She giggled when Regina dipped her tongue into it. Regina repeated the simple action with an immense amount of love. After a few more dips, Regina reached the spot Quinn yearned for her to be. She gently moved Quinn's legs apart and Quinn definitely helped her. Regina's attention was focused on the woman and her astounding beauty. Regina breathed in and Quinn's smell entered her nostrils and her heart. She kissed Quinn's pussy a few times. Regina realized that Quinn was ready for her when she saw a small amount of her wetness that was on the bed sheet.

"I see someone's ready for me," Regina said teasingly.

"Y-Yes. Please, Regina. I've been ready," Quinn sexually pleaded.

Regina's fingers gently opened Quinn's folds. Regina felt like she was truly opening a wonderful present when she saw everything Quinn was showing her.

"Lick me," Quinn asked of Regina.

She didn't speak or hesitate. Regina held Quinn open with her fingers and licked her from top to bottom. On Regina's way down she made sure to awaken Quinn's throbbing clit. When she made contact with it, Quinn screamed, "REGINA!"

This made Regina smile and chuckle. The sounds bounced off of Quinn's insides.

"Regina," Quinn asked.

"Hmm?" she purred.

"Devour me?"

Regina moved closer and removed her hand. Her tongue hadn't moved from inside Quinn.

In an instant, Regina took Quinn into her mouth and devoured her. She did everything she could imagine to make this pleasurable for Quinn. She licked, bit gently, and sucked up all of Quinn's wetness, which had multiplied from Regina's hot mouth on her.

"Regina," Quinn yelled over and over again as she gripped the bed sheets. Her legs flew to Regina's shoulders so that there was enough room.

"Quinn," Regina moaned when she had to take a breath of air. She immediately dived back in.

"Oh my God," Quinn exclaimed once more.

A few seconds later, she gently pushed Regina off of her. Quinn watched as Regina wiped her chin with the back of her hand. Then Quinn saw Regina lick her wetness off. This almost made her come again.

Quinn extended her hands and Regina reached for them. When they were holding hands, Quinn pulled Regina up her body. As soon as she was close enough, Quinn lifted her head off of the pillow and connected their lips together. They kissed for a long time. During that time, Regina was so worked up from the excitement of being with Quinn that she lifted them off of the mattress. They were dangling in mid air above the bed.

_You have to tell her. _She thought to herself.

She let go of Quinn's lips to say, "Um, baby, don't get freaked out, but…"

"You didn't like it…shit," Quinn said sadly as she covered her face.

"Oh no, I loved it…trust me," Regina reassured her.

"What's up?"

"Um, we are," Regina said with a small smile.

Quinn turned her head and realized that they were floating in the air.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha," Quinn burst out in laughter.

Regina looked at her relieved. "You're not mad or weirded out," Regina said with a wide grin on her face. Quinn threw her head back against the pillow and laughed. "No, this is fun actually. I can't wait to see what you'll do in a little while!"

"What's going to happen in a little while," Regina asked oblivious.

"Oh, you'll see. Now kissed me again," Quinn insisted.

"Yes, m'lady," Regina joked. Quinn was in the middle of chuckling when their lips collided with each other. Quinn found the strength to roll them around in the air. They could feel the feeling of being weightless in the air. It did weird things to their stomachs.

"Could you put us down now," Quinn asked as she panted for air. Regina focused and in a few seconds, they were safely on the mattress.

Since Regina was on top again, Quinn flipped them over and peppered Regina's face with butterfly kisses.

I'm_ enjoying this so much. It's been an extremely long time since anyone showed me this type of affection. _Regina thought.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt Quinn bite in between her two breasts. She immediately soothed the mark with her wet, hot tongue. She repeated both actions and Regina screamed out, "QUINN!"

Quinn didn't pick her head up. Instead she latched onto one of Regina's supple breasts and sucked it in her mouth. Regina arched her back into the air so Quinn could suck her entire breast. Quinn's tongue played with Regina's nipple.

While Quinn was sucking her breast, Regina's fingers played with her other nipple. Her fingers rubbed it and pulled it. As this was all happening Regina felt her arousal grow more and more. The more she felt aroused the higher they traveled up.

"Baby," Regina moaned out. "We're 'flying'…"

This made Quinn bite on Regina's breast. They inched a little higher.

"Thank God the ceiling's pretty high," Regina commented as Quinn licked her breast.

She then went straight for where she knew Regina would make them soar.

"Spread your legs, my love," Quinn asked tenderly.

Regina quickly spread them and immediately, without warning, Quinn plunged a finger into Regina's core.

"QUINN!" Regina yelled out in ecstasy. "Deeper!"

Quinn plunged deeper in and was rewarded with another scream from Regina. She tilted her hips up so Quinn's finger slid in further.

"You okay, my love," Quinn asked as she saw Regina panting heavily.

"Y-yes, more," Regina stuttered from the feeling Quinn was giving her.

Quinn entered her with two fingers and Regina became more undone. Quinn enjoyed watching her like this.

_She is so beautiful. Especially when she's about to cum. Let's make her do that. _Quinn thought.

With that thought as her guide, Quinn put a third finger into Regina's tight pussy. She wiggled the fingers and Regina had an orgasm. Quinn quickly dipped her head down so she could catch whatever Regina offered her. Regina tasted sweet which isn't a surprise because Regina definitely was.

When Quinn knew that Regina was done, she pulled herself up into Regina's awaiting arms.

"My love, we're still 'flying'…" Quinn noticed.

"I know," Regina said, "Kiss me and hold on tight!"

Quinn connected their lips in an electrifying kiss and they were flying around in their large room.

"Regina, don't fly out the window. We're not dressed."

"You're no fun, baby, but you have a point," Regina said playfully.

"Please put us down. I wanna hold you," Quinn said lovingly.

Regina slowly landed them on the mattress. She even turned them on their sides so that Quinn's arms went around Regina's. When they were settled, Regina used her magic to pull the covers over them.

She sighed, which made Quinn ask, "Was that okay?"

"That…was heaven. I loved it. Thank you for giving me so much attention and pleasure. It's been a very long time," Regina admitted somberly.

"You're thinking about Daniel," Quinn asked calmly.

"How did you…I'm so sorry Quinn," Regina said nervously.

"Regina, look at me," Quinn softly demanded.

Regina looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes. "It's alright. Honestly. I would expect nothing less."

"Are you thinking about Santana," Regina asked.

"No…well, only how having sex with her sucked in comparison to making love to you," Quinn said.

"Making love, huh," Regina said. She had turned her head away so Quinn didn't see the huge grin on her face.

"Isn't that, um, what we did," Quinn asked super nervously.

"I'd like to think of it as two hearts coming together. You know what?"

"No, what," Quinn asked as she smiled.

"After tonight, I'm definitely yours and you're definitely mine," Regina said.

"Look at me, Regina, please," Quinn asked again.

_I'm gonna tell her. _Quinn thought while Regina flipped over to look at Quinn.

When she was settled, Quinn's hand caressed Regina's face. Quinn looked deeply into Regina's brown eyes and said confidently, "I love you, Regina Mills…"

Regina pulled Quinn closer for a kiss. "Thank you," she whispered into Quinn's ear after the kiss was broken.

Quinn looked down at her fingernails. She did this when she's nervous.

"Quinn, look at me," Regina said.

Quinn looked up.

"My mother always used to tell me 'love is a weakness!' I tried so hard to find it and thought I had it with Daniel. When I found him lying on the ground, lifeless, with my mother standing over him, I thought that any life, fairy tale or 'real world', would be loveless so I put up a wall even though I wanted desperately to know love again. And when you came into my life, you proved her wrong and smashed the wall down also. So I thank you for that," Regina said as she took Quinn's hands into hers, "Are you sure?"

Quinn nodded her head, speechless. Regina kissed Quinn's hand, looked into her hazel eyes, and simply said, "Quinn, I love you. You make me so very happy and I want to spend every day making you as happy as I am right now." 

"I make you happy," Quinn asked shocked.

"Do you think you don't or can't?"

"So many people have walked away from me. You kinda get the idea that it's you and not them, ya know?"

Regina nodded her head in agreement. "I do!"

"Especially with Santana. She chose Brittany over me cuz she makes Santana happy."

"Santana's an ass…but...I do have to say that without her we would have never met," Regina said and smiled.

"I know," Quinn kissed Regina's lips.

"I love you, baby," Regina said and yawned.

"I love you. Thank you for saving me," Quinn said and yawned also.


	7. Chapter 7

Do You Believe in Magic?

Chapter Seven

Word traveled fast in the small town of Storybrooke. Wherever Regina or Quinn went they were the talk of the town.

"Hey, did you hear what happened yesterday?" one person said to another.

"She used magic!" the second said.

"No, I heard she went 'old school'…no magic!" the third person exclaimed.

"That's crazy! Regina's always uses it!" The fourth butted in.

"I heard that Regina turned the woman into a bug and stepped on her," the first one chimed in.

And this was only what Quinn heard. The bug story was rather humorous.

She decided to visit her love at work. Quinn called in sick. Emma didn't mind. Regina couldn't. Quinn will never know just how much she wished she could. Quinn walked into City Hall and found no secretary at the main desk. She walked up to Regina's office and timidly knocked.

"Come in!" Regina barked.

Quinn opened the door slightly, poked her head in and asked, "Is this a bad time?"

Once Regina saw who it was, her facial expression changed drastically. She jumped up from her chair and ran to Quinn.

"Not at all. I was thinking that I'd rather be at home in your arms," Regina said as she kissed Quinn passionately.

After the kiss ended, Quinn sat down and said, "So…can you magically turn people into insects?"

Regina stared at Quinn and blinked her eyes in disbelief. "Um," she coughed, "I've never attempted it. Why do you ask?"

"Word on the street, is that you turned Santana into a bug and then stomped on her," Quinn said with a straight face, but winked at Regina.

"'Word on the street', huh?"

"Rumors are flyin', Madame Mayor," Quinn said and smiled.

Regina grabbed her and pulled Quinn into a hug. "Oh, we can't have that, can we?"

"I personally don't mind cuz you and I know the truth. But I'm concerned about your re-election when it comes…'

"Are you my campaign manager now," Regina said and sexily grinned.

"I'm just a concerned citizen, is all! I don't want my mayor to be involved in a…" Quinn said and quickly covered her mouth, "Scandal!"

Regina laughed and said, "What will they think?"

Quinn kissed her one more time and then said, "Seriously, though what do you want to do…I don't want to hide. I want to show my affection in public without the whispers and stuff…"

Regina sat back down into her chair. She stared at her desk for a few minutes. "How would you feel about having an event?"

"What type of event," Quinn asked intrigued.

"'Meet Quinn Fabray!'. Like a town hall type of event. We'll answer their questions…"

"Do I have to make a speech," Quinn said nervously.

"No, nothing formal. Just an introduction through their questions. You can choose to not answer any question you don't want to. There's just one thing…"

"And what's that," Quinn said with a smile.

"After this event there's really no turning back. I mean you're going to be welcomed to this town, hopefully, and you'll be forever linked to me. Are you willing to do that?" Regina asked and took a deep breath.

Quinn walked up to Regina and hugged her tightly. "I told you last night that I love you. That's what links me to you. Not anything anyone could say. It's my heart that dictates who I am drawn to and linked to. Okay?"

Regina let her breath out and hugged Quinn. "I love you more than words can say…"

"I love you, my love," Quinn replied.

Regina immediately kissed Quinn one more time and then sat back down in her chair. "We've got a lot to do. When do want this to go down?"

"Yomorrow night, yo!"

Regina smiled and then buzzed for her receptionist, "Please come in here?"

"Um, okay," the receptionist said surprised. She ran into the office with a pen and pad of paper ready.

"We are having a 'Meet Quinn Fabray!' event tomorrow night…"

"It's not mandatory," Quinn interrupted Regina.

The receptionist nodded at Quinn.

"Yes, it'll be held in the auditorium here, at 7," Regina said and looked to Quinn for confirmation. She nodded.

"Set up snacks, coffee, and soda," Regina thought.

"That's nice," Quinn complimented.

Regina walked over to a cabinet drawer and pulled out her camera. Quinn immediately fixed her hair and practiced some poises. "This isn't going on a 'Most Wanted' poster is it?"

Regina laughed and said, "No baby! You ready?"

Quinn sat back in the chair and put her hands in her lap. She tilted her head to get her good side. "Yup."

Regina took picture after picture. She went overboard, but she wanted to have them to have a choice. After she was finished, she hooked the camera up to her computer. "Come here, Quinn," Regina said as she motioned with her hand. Quinn got up and walked over to the computer screen.

"Not that one," Quinn said and made a face.

"Your eyes are closed in this one," Regina noted.

"This one is good, I think!"

"Me too," Regina said and kissed her cheek.

Regina printed the photo out on her color printer. A few minutes later, she handed it to her receptionist. "If you could make a flyer using this photo, print it, and then distribute it throughout the town in all of the regular places, I'd appreciate it. Then take the rest of the day off! Tomorrow morning, please pick up an assortment of snacks and sodas, both diet, caffeine free, and regular."

The receptionist looked shocked.

Regina said, "Shoo!" She motioned her to leave the office.

"Thank you," the receptionist said and kind of bowed. Quinn smirked.

"Thank you," Quinn said as she was leaving.

Once the door was closed, Quinn laughed out loud. "People kinda fear you. If only they knew…"

Regina pulled Quinn into her arms. "I'm different for you and only you. You know you don't have to fear me?" Quinn answered her with a kiss.

After, Quinn waited patiently while Regina finished a few items.

When they got home, Henry was already there, in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said as he chomped on a cookie, "Want one?"

"Thanks," Quinn said and smiled. Regina held her hand up when he offered to her.

"Um, who's Santana," Henry asked.

"Good question, buddy," Quinn said as she pulled out a chair and sat down. Regina leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Remember when I said that I needed some air," Quinn asked and Henry nodded his head.

"Santana was the reason why I needed that air. She was my ex who chose our best friend to love and ultimately marry. Their wedding was a few days ago. I didn't attend and she was pissed. The day after I got in my car and found you guys. And this is where I want to stay for the rest of my life," Quinn said with a smile. "Any other questions?"

"Do you really turn her into a frog and toss her in the ocean by the dock?"

Regina and Quinn looked at each other and then burst out in laughter. "Ah, ah, ah, Henry, we didn't," Regina said as she tried to catch her breath.

"No, she's safely in Lima, Ohio or actually on her honeymoon doing whatever those two do," Quinn said and made a disgusted face.

"Actually you bring up a good point," Regina said and looked at Henry.

"Yes, tomorrow night in the auditorium, we're having a 'Meet Quinn Fabray!' town hall meeting where anyone can ask me almost anything they want. It's at 7pm. Can I count on your support?"

"Absolutely, Quinn. You've had it since I came home and you two were chatting on the couch, that first day," Henry said and smiled. Quinn pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "You're a good man!"

After that they helped Quinn unpack her boxes. They put most of her belongings in their room and Quinn even hung stuff up. Regina insisted that she do that.

"This is your home also, Quinn. I want you to feel absolutely comfortable!"

"Thank you, my love," Quinn said, "I love you."

"Yay!" Henry said since he was still in the room.

"Yes, Henry, we are in love," his mother said happily. Henry was so excited that he ran into his mother's arms for a bear hug. Regina held her son in her arms. She looked up at Quinn and mouthed, "Thank you. I love you!"

Quinn wiped a falling tear away as she watched the closeness between mother and son.

Around dinnertime, Quinn prepared a meal for her family.

_Wow! I have a family that chose me. I have a committed girlfriend who wants me just as much as I want her! This is amazing!_ Quinn thought happily.

"What cha thinking about," Regina asked.

"Just how lucky I am to have you," Quinn said and kissed Regina's cheek, "And to have Henry!" Quinn gave Henry a fist bump.

"We're the lucky ones," Regina said happily.

After dinner, they cleaned up and then Henry went to his room. When they were alone they relaxed on the couch. It turned into a heated make out session. They had to be quiet, but they enjoyed their time together.

Later that night they got into bed and Regina held Quinn.

"Are you 110% sure you want this…with me?"

"My love, yes, I am. We fit perfectly together and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Am I a little nervous about tomorrow night? A little bit, but it's only because first impressions matter. I want them to know that I'm a good choice for you. I want them to know that they can come to count on me," Quinn said.

"Baby," Regina said as she pulled Quinn closer, "You're the best choice for me. I know it, Henry knows it. And they will too. If you don't want to do this, you can tell me and we cancel it. That simple."

Quinn rolled over and looked Regina in her eyes. "I want to do this!"

"Ok, I'll be right next to you," Regina said and kissed Quinn.

The next morning, Regina rolled over to hold Quinn, but she wasn't there. "Quinn!"

"What? What's wrong?" Quinn ran into the room.

"Whew! I thought…it was all a dream."

"No, my love, it's not, but it is time for you to go to work," Quinn said. She bent over and gently kissed Regina.

"If I must…"

"You must," Quinn said, "I'll walk with you."

Regina got out and ready for the day ahead. They grabbed breakfast and walked to City Hall together.

Regina walked Quinn to the police department.

"Morning, Regina. Quinn," Emma said cheerfully.

"Swan," Regina said.

"So when you're done here, walk to my office and we'll prepare for tonight. Are you attending, Emma?"

Emma nodded. "Both as a friend and security if necessary."

"Brilliant," Regina said and nodded her head. She kissed Quinn's cheek and then left their office.


	8. Chapter 8

Do You Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Eight_

At 6:59pm that evening, three people occupied the auditorium. They were Quinn, Regina, and Henry. Regina impatiently tapped her fingernails against the podium that was on the little stage.

"Where are they?"

'Patience," Quinn said, confidently.

A second later, the doors flew open and an enormous crowd entered the large room. They quickly took a seat and pretty soon it was standing room only.

After a few minutes, Regina walked up to the microphone and tapped on it.

"Hello."

The room went silent.

"Thank you for coming out to meet our newest citizen…Quinn Fabray. We'll be taking questions from the audience, so whatever you'd like to know, please raise your hand, and you can ask."

Quinn calmed herself by flattening out her pants.

"May I present Quinn Fabray!" Regina said excitedly. Quinn stood up from her chair and walked over to the podium.

"Hello…this is thing on…" Quinn tapped the microphone and piercing feedback was heard.

"I've always wanted to do that…Thank you, Regina. Hi everybody. Thanks for coming out to meet me. I'm eager to take your questions. No question is too far out there for me. When you ask, just tell me who you are, okay?"

A polite applause was heard throughout the room. Mostly from Henry, Emma, and some others.

After the applause died down, there was dead silence.

"Anyone," Quinn asked and looked around. She could see Regina begin to get upset so she gently placed a hand on hers.

Henry raised his hand. "I have one…"

"Yes, Henry, I know who you are…what's your question?" Quinn asked happily.

"Where are you from, Quinn?"

"Good question, I'm from Lima, Ohio. It's a small town…I think it might be smaller than Storybrooke if that's even possible," Quinn said and laughed nervously.

Emma raised her hand. "I got one!"

"Yes, Sherriff Swan…"

"How did you find Storybrooke?"

"Ah, excellent question. Actually I like to think that Storybrooke found me. I was just driving along and once I crossed the city line, I felt an electric bolt. So I knew this place would be 'interesting'. Then I started to meet some of you…Hi, Ruby!"

Ruby waved her hand.

"And I knew that this place would be a perfect place to stay and explore," Quinn finished.

Regina had gone back to her chair. She was proud of Quinn for what she was doing. She knew that if she needed help Quinn would let her know.

"Do you know about us?" Granny yelled out.

Regina began to get up slowly. She wanted to hear how Quinn would answer.

"Yes, Granny, I do. Regina filled me in on the curse she created. I can't say that what she did was right. I can't judge her, but I do know her motive behind it."

"How do you know?" someone else asked.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Happy…"

"Well, Happy, I know that not having love or having it and then losing it can be very painful to a person's emotional state. I've had personal experience which actually the reason why I stumbled across your town."

"Who was that awful woman," a woman asked, but ducked behind a taller man. Quinn saw her and said, "Excuse me, Miss, did you ask something?"

"Um, yes, I asked who that awful woman was that came to town."

"And what's your name?"

"Belle, I work in the library," she said more confidently.

"Well that makes sense…" Quinn whispered and Regina heard her. She chuckled behind her.

"Well, Belle, that woman was my 'ex' you could say. She never wanted us to be anything more than what we were. She got married the day before I came here. I missed her wedding, on purpose, and Santana was just…uh, extremely pissed off."

"Where is she now," Angry asked.

Regina got up from her chair and walked over to the podium. "Despite all the wild rumors going around the answer is that, yes, I used some magic, but, no, I didn't turn her into anything and I did not stomp on her…"

"I thought that was hilarious though," Quinn interjected and started to giggle.

"I used magic because I feared for Quinn. No other reason. Quinn's 'friend' is currently on her honeymoon," Regina stated, "Other questions?"

Regina noticed Ariel was standing up so she whispered her name into Quinn's ear.

"What's your relationship with the Mayor," Ariel said.

"Well, first, Ariel, I like your red hair. I've always wanted to dye my hair, but I was too afraid of it looking horrible. Um, to answer your question, and I can just speak for myself. I am in love with your mayor," Quinn said passionately.

There were murmurs throughout the room.

"Even after what you know." someone else said.

"Yes. Regina just wants her happy ending, love. That was motive behind the curse. She made a choice and she has to live with it. I don't think you should keep condemning her because of it though. What did Elsa sing, 'let it go…let it go!'?"

"Yes, I did," Elsa said proudly.

"This is awesome," Quinn said happily.

"What about you, Madame Mayor," Ariel addressed her question to Regina.

Regina grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it. "The things that I have done in my past I cannot redo or pretend that they never happened. I take full responsibility for them and you have deepest apologizes. I wanted a happy ending. I want what you all had in your lives. I wanted it so badly that I cursed you to the 'real world' without the memory of who you were. I am sorry," Regina said and made eye contact with a few people. "Right now, I am absolutely in love with this beautiful creature standing in front of you. Even though we've just met it feels like we've known each other for our entire lives. I come to her my flaws and she comes to me with hers. I think we balance each other out."

"If I may add one more thing," Quinn interjected, "I love this town and I've only been here a few days. I love this town because I love Regina. I love her with my whole heart. I love her like no one's business. I never knew this type of love existed, but it does, and I have it."

"How long are you planning to stay," Snow asked as she dapped a tissue against her cheek to stop the tears.

"I plan on staying as long as Regina will have me," Quinn said as she turned to look at Regina.

"Well, I guess she's staying indefinitely then," Regina said overjoyed.

The room applauded genuinely as the two women on stage hugged each other. "I love you," Quinn whispered in Regina's ear.

"I love you more," Regina whispered back.

All of a sudden the double doors flew open and a dark cloud of fog came rolling into the room. The citizens screamed and chaos was about to break loose.

"Regina, who is that?" Quinn asked frightened. She was still in Regina's arms so she shielded her face against Regina's shoulder.

"I suspect it's Rumplestiltskin…or Mr. Gold, in the real world."

"Oh, should I be afraid," Quinn asked.

"Nah, I'm here. And I told you that I'd protect you," Regina said as she brought Quinn's chin up with her fingers. Once they were staring at each other, Regina leaned forward and kissed Quinn's nose. Then she broke the embrace.

She looked for Emma and found her ready for action if it came to it. Emma saw Regina and nodded in her direction.

The fog faded slowly to reveal a man with a cane. He stood tall even though he wasn't.

"What do you want Rumplestiltskin?" Regina demanded. She immediately morphed into the Evil Queen persona.

"Me…I just wanted to meet our newest citizen," he said in Scottish brogue. He started to approach the stage when Belle begged, "Rumple!"

"Sit down, woman," he demanded and Belle dejectedly sat back in her chair.

Regina was about to say something when Quinn put her hand on her arm. "It's okay," Quinn whispered into Regina's ear.

"You sure?"

Quinn nodded her head and then turned to face the doubtful citizen. Regina returned to her seat, but sat on the edge of it. If she had to, she would spring into action.

Quinn confidently said, "Hello, Mr. Gold. Do you have a question for me?"

He walked up to the stage and they locked eyes for a split second before he turned around to address the audience.

"We've heard how you came to Storybrooke…we've heard some about the person you left behind…"

"She left me behind, Mr. Gold," Quinn interrupted. Gold shook his hand at her like it wasn't significant.

"Whatever. We've even heard about your attraction to _her_," Gold said distastefully.

"It's Mayor Mills, to you, Gold," Regina yelled as she stood up and walked up to Quinn's side.

"Is there a question in there somewhere," Quinn said impatiently.

"Is there a question? Is there a question?" Gold mocked and shook his head.

Both Regina and Quinn folded their arms at the same time.

"Well, if you don't answer Quinn's question I'll have you removed," Regina said and nodded at Emma to approach.

"By the time that she'd get to me, I'd be gone…"

"Try me," Emma said as she moved a little closer.

"Stand down," Mr. Gold ordered.

"That's my call," Regina snarled, "Really Gold…What's your question?"

"Well, it's rather simple," he said.

"Okay," Quinn drawled out.

"Ms. Fabray…Quinn…Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in fairy tales?"

Regina laughed and said, "Is that your question?"

"No, Regina, I think it's a fair one," Quinn said as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Well," Gold said in anticipation.

"Prior to coming here, no, sir, I didn't…"

The audience was shocked. "What?!"

"Yes, it's true. The whole 'I'm going to pull a rabbit from somewhere it's not supposed to be' idea isn't real to me. I don't believe, and correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Gold, that's not what you're referring to, is it?"

Gold merely shook his head in confirmation.

"Mr. Gold is referring to real, authentic magic. Magic that defies everything you know or think you know. Magic like curses and Enchanted Forests, and portals, if you have them. I you're talking about these things, Mr. Gold, I believe. I believe more strongly with every day that I'm in this town. But there is one magic that Gold has forgotten…"

"Oh, and what is that?" Gold turned to face the stage.

"Simple…it's the Magic of Love! This magic is the best kind. It radiates off of this marvelous creature!" Quinn said with love in her voice as she reached for Regina. The audience erupted in applause. Regina immediately put her hand on Quinn's back. They faced the audience with two of the largest grins on their face.

"I love you," Regina whispered through her smile.

"I love you too, my love!"

While the applause was still going on, Gold created another whirlwind of fog around himself. This time it was larger than the first one. He vanished in a few seconds, but the fog stayed a few extra seconds until it evaporated.

"Did I win?" Quinn asked in bewilderment.

"It looks like it, my dear," Regina said through her large smile.

Quinn turned Regina so they were face to face. She then placed her hands on both sides of Regina's face and pulled her in for a sweet, passionate and much needed kiss. This made the dying applause begin again.

There was flash of lightening. "Shit, who's that?" Quinn asked as their lips parted.

"Just a camera, Baby!"

"Oh, good," Quinn said and dove back into the kiss.

Later that evening, once Henry was asleep, Regina and Quinn went to their bedroom to change their clothes, Quinn asked, "Do you think it went well?"

"I believe it did. You were a rock star. It didn't seem like you were nervous at all," Regina said proudly as she wiped at what little make up she had on.

"After the initial question from Henry, it felt like I was having a conversation with them…not at them…"

"Oh, by the way, you turned me on when you stood up to Gold," Regina said seductively.

"Really?" Quinn said she pulled Regina into her body and wrapped her arms tightly around Regina's tiny waist.

"Absolutely," Regina whispered as she connected her lips onto Quinn's.

They kissed for a long while with their tongues gently massaging each other. They pulled each other as close together as possible.

Quinn pushed them back against the bed. When she knew they were close enough she disengaged her lips from Regina's and gently but firmly pushed her backwards. Regina fell backward onto the mattress, but she pulled Quinn with her. They landed roughly on the bed. Quinn put all of her weight onto Regina. When she knew she had Regina's attention she looked deeply into her sparkling eyes.

"I want you to know, Regina, that I am so in love with you. You have my heart, metaphorically, mind you, so please don't break it," Quinn said and kissed her nose.

Regina looked deeply into hazel eyes and lovingly said, "I love you so much too. I am beyond the moon for you, my dear. I could never and will never hurt you. I love you too much to do that. I'm yours and you're are mine, remember that, please?"

"Till the day I die," Quinn said and hugged Regina so tightly.

"Can you do me one favor?"

"What's that," Quinn whispered as she yawned. Her head was placed on Regina's chest and she heard her heartbeat.

"Don't go to Gold's store without me. I don't want him doing anything crazy," Regina said motherly.

"Hmm," Quinn agreed and then she kissed her passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

Do You Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Nine_

The bell over the entrance of a shop she never thought she'd be in, chimed a few days later. She walked into what felt like a centuries old pawnshop and immediately felt discomfort and, yes, fear.

_Should I turn and bolt outta here?_ _No. I gotta find out if he is planning something against Regina or me. _

She shook her body to get rid of the nerves. As confidently as possible Quinn walked up to the counter and rang the little bell.

_Ding! _

Almost immediately the curtain that separated the shop and the storage room, Quinn guessed, opened and there stood Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Gold," Quinn said as politely as possible.

"Ms. Fabray," Gold responded without emotion.

"Quinn, please." She extended her hand to him, but he refused.

"To what do I owe this _pleasure_," he asked sarcastically.

Being from Lima and in GLEE, sarcasm was like a second language so she ignored the jab.

"I wanted to come here to speak to you about calling a truce," Quinn said hopeful.

Mr. Gold evilly smiled and rubbed his hands together. "A truce? Between whom?"

"Uh, you and me? You and Regina? I'm not sure why you're upset with me..."

"Oh I'm not, darling," Gold said flatly.

"Regina? Why her?"

"Because she claims that I helped her with the curse..."

"Wasn't it you who told her she had to kill the thing she loved the most?"

"It was me, but I didn't think she'd do it! The truth is she had the power all on her own," he revealed.

"Why are you upset? Shouldn't Regina be upset with you?"

"I'm not 'upset'…Angry...I'm vehemently angry that she took me down with her...tarnished my good name," Gold said as he tapped his nails against the glass case in between them.

"Oh, does Regina know this?"

"No, she doesn't...I'd advise you not to tell her."

"Gold, this is major. We don't keep secrets in our relationship."

"Like oh my god, they don't keep secrets," Gold tossed his hair from side to side as he imitated a blonde cheerleader. Suddenly he stopped to ask, "Does your mayor girlfriend know you're here?"

Quinn looked nervous so he answered his own question. "See..."

"Did they try to 'charge' Regina with her father's murder?"

"No, she was queen. She always managed to dodge 'bullets'," Gold said as he rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. "You really don't understand fairy tales."

"That may be the case, however I do understand the real world and the laws here," Quinn threatened.

Gold began to walk from behind the case. He stood a few feet away from Quinn. All of the sudden he twirled his fingers in the air and a gust of wind began to twirl around the shop. It was like someone turned on a giant fan full blast. Gold didn't seem phased by it, Quinn definitely was.

Gold merely pointed to the floor and magically a big black hole appeared between them. Quinn felt her body being dragged closer to it despite her attempts to avoid the hole.

Right before Quinn was about to fall into the abyss someone pulled Quinn's hand and yanked her away from the hole.

"Quinn, are you okay," Emma asked with immense concern.

"Yes, I am now! Thank you for rescuing me!"

Quinn fell into Emma's arms out of exhaustion. She awkwardly patted Quinn's back.

Seeing he was defeated again, Gold stopped the magic.

"What were you doing to her, Gold?" Emma demanded.

"I was simply showing the girl a magic trick," Gold lied.

"Blatant lie...he knew that I was going to the police with information."

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"He was responsible for Regina's father's death. Regina may have carried it out, but it was because of a lie perpetrated by Rumplestiltskin, uh, Gold."

"You told her she had to kill her father in order for the curse to work," Emma said not too shocked.

"So what if I did...that happened in another place," Gold defended himself.

"But it's the reason why you all are in this world," Emma stated confidently.

Emma reached for her handcuffs with one hand while the other held Gold's arm so he wouldn't escape.

She quickly cuffed him and pulled him outside to her car. Quinn was right behind them.

"Quinn, let's go back to the station, fill out paperwork and then I'll take you home and we can talk to Regina, if you'd like," Emma said friendly.

"Thank you. She's not going to be too pleased," Quinn said as she remembered Regina's cautious warning.

Within an hour, Gold was thrown in their jail cell and the paperwork had been filled out and filed.

Emma instructed the officer on duty, "Watch him like a hawk until the other officer arrives and tell him to keep him locked in there!"

On the way to Quinn's home, she nervously asked, "Should I tell her_ everything_ that Gold told me?"

"Yes, I think she needs to know. It'll be a shock, I'm sure, but in the end it'll be a huge burden off her shoulders."

Before she knew it, Quinn was home. They walked slowly to the front door. Quinn grabbed the handle, but Emma stopped her.

"I feel funny just walking in there like I belong there," Emma said as she rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Regina opened the door and smiled when she saw Quinn. "Hi, Baby, why'd you ring the bell?"

Emma coughed which made Regina look at her.

"Oh, hello, Emma," Regina said, "Um, Henry's not home yet…"

"We need to talk to you, Regina," Quinn said solemnly.

"Did someone pass away?"

"No," Quinn said with a small smile.

"Oh, ok, come in," Regina said as she held the door open for the two blondes.

Regina leaned forward and kissed Quinn's cheek. Quinn stiffened so Regina lingered there for a few seconds and then walked away.

"Quinn, you're scaring me," Regina said with fear in her voice. "Are you dumping me?"

"Regina, God no," Quinn said and pulled her into her arms.

Regina sighed in Quinn's embrace. "Oh, good. What is it then?"

They all walked to the living room. Regina and Quinn sat on the couch while Emma sat in an armchair.

Quinn took a big sigh as she noticed Emma motion to her to begin the story.

Regina turned to look at Quinn. She lowered her head and said, "I went to see Gold…"

Regina's facial expression changed from semi calmness to overwhelming anger in a second's time.

"Did he hurt you?" Regina asked with the meanest tone of voice Quinn has ever heard from her.

"No, my love, he didn't. He tried, but he didn't," Quinn said reassuringly.

"What did he do?"

"I think he, like, turned on a giant fan and created a dark black hole in the floor. The fan kept pushing me closer and closer to the hole," Quinn said still bewildered by what he did. She had begun to tear up and take deep breathes.

Regina was getting angrier after she heard this new information, but she managed to calm Quinn down a little.

"Is that all," Regina asked.

Quinn shook her head. "No," she whispered through her tears, "The reason why he created the hole and the fan was because I threatened to go to the police, um, and to Emma with a piece of information…"

"And what information is that, dear," Regina asked.

"That he killed your father," Quinn said and looked up at Regina.

Regina locked eyes with Quinn and said, "But, Baby, I killed my father."

"But you didn't have to," Quinn said solemnly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He told you that in order to make the curse work, you had to kill the one thing you loved the most, right?" Quinn asked. Her eyes begged for Regina to put the puzzle pieces together on her own.

"Yes, he told me that," Regina said because she wasn't following what Quinn was saying.

"What would you say if I told you that you held that power, of making the curse, all by yourself? You didn't need his 'advice'," Quinn asked.

"What? I had the power," Regina said shocked as her mind wrapped around the idea.

"Yes, my love, you had the power all along," Quinn said. She wasn't sure if she should smile or show any type of emotion.

"I didn't have to kill my father," Regina said quietly as she hung her head in shame.

Quinn scooted over to Regina and placed her arm across Regina's shoulders.

Regina fell back against Quinn and began to sob. Emma got up and walked into the kitchen because she didn't want to see Regina break down and she wanted to get her a glass of cold water. She turned on the faucet and made sure the water was cold. She filled the glass almost to the top. She stayed in there for a few minutes because she didn't want to impose on a private moment.

After those few minutes, she walked back into the room. Regina was still crying against Quinn. They were hugging each other tightly. Emma lowered the glass so Quinn saw it. When she did, she grabbed it with a mouthed, "thank you".

"Here, my love, drink some water," Quinn instructed. Regina lifted her body off of Quinn's and swallowed a big gulp of water. That's when she realized that Emma was still there.

"Oh, Swan," Regina said as she sniffled, "I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize, honestly…" Emma said with a small smile.

"No one will know," Regina asked her shyly.

"They won't hear it from me," Emma said.

"Thank you," Regina said humbly. "Where is he?"

"Gold? In lock up!"

"He didn't get away," Regina said with an evil smile.

"No ma'am…"

"Take me to him," Regina demanded as she bolted up from Quinn's embrace and the couch.

"Right now," Quinn asked, "Do you now is the right time?"

"Yes, Baby," Regina said and looked down at her. "I need to clear up some issues with him."

"Okay," Quinn said apprehensively.

"Come with me," Regina begged, "Stand by my side?"

"Forever," Quinn said as she got up from the couch. She pulled Regina into her arms. She locked her lips onto Regina's solidly. They kissed for some time. It was like Quinn was afraid to let Regina go.

When Regina pulled back she looked into hazel eyes and said, "It's going to fine. I just need to hear him say it. I believe you, but I just…"

"I get it," Quinn said in understanding.

They left a note for Henry and then got into the police car.

On the ride to the station, Regina held Quinn's hand and massaged it with her thumb. Once they arrived, they got out of the car and held hands until they reached the sheriff's office and jail cell.

"Take five," Emma said to the officer on duty. He didn't say anything. He disappeared so quickly.

After the officer left the room, it was deadly silent. No one spoke or even dared to. Regina walked right up to the jail cell that held Gold and got in his face despite the bars.

She looked directly in his eyes and said, "If you ever, _ever_ try to threaten her again I will come after you myself. I won't kill you because you're too good for death. But I'll make you feel like you want to die. Do you understand me?"

Gold didn't nod. He didn't smile. He was defiant of all emotion as he stared at Regina, stone faced.

"Gold, did you hear me?" Regina asked angrily. She needed him to know she wouldn't back down.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now, I should do to you what I did to my father, but I won't."

Emma and Quinn watched their interaction with bated breath as they anticipated the worse.

"Open the cell," Regina called over her shoulder to Emma.

"What?" Emma asked dumbfounded as she walked up to them.

"Open the cell," Regina repeated.

Emma timidly unlocked the metal door. She slowly pulled it opened. She didn't believe what she was witnessing.

"I'm going in and then you're going to lock it behind me," Regina instructed.

"Okay," Emma said as Regina walked into the cell.

Quinn found her voice to plead, "Regina!"

"It's okay, Baby. He knows better. I just want to ask him why," Regina said as she quickly looked from Mr. Gold to Quinn and then back at Gold.

"So, Gold, why?"

"Why did I tell you that you needed to kill something when you didn't," Gold asked as he stood toe-to-toe with Regina.

"Yes," she said.

"Your father threw me in jail so many times. I wanted revenge."

"You wanted revenge? Why didn't you just kill him yourself," Regina said confused.

"This way was just sweeter, I guess," Gold replied.

As soon as Regina heard his response, her hand rapidly traveled to his neck and squeezed it tightly. She then lifted him off of the ground.

"Regina," both Emma and Quinn yelled at the same time. Regina raised her other hand in their direction. Emma knew what it meant.

"Quinn," Emma said as she noticed Quinn had moved closer to the cell.

Quinn stopped and just stared at the interaction.

_Is there something I can do? Make a distraction and get Regina outta there. I'm afraid he'll retaliate against her. _Quinn thought.

She visibly shook her head, no. Quinn had to trust Regina. And she did. Regina knew what she was doing. Well, she hoped so anyway.

"You know you will be punished," Regina said meanly.

"For something that I did in another land as the Dark One," Gold asked a little out of breath.

"You're the reason we all are here," Regina said as she tightened her grip.

"No, I'm not. You still are," Mr. Gold said even more out of breath.

"If I didn't kill my father he'd help me see things more clearly. Also if I knew I had the power and I didn't have to kill anyone, I'd have forgotten about the curse," Regina said, as she got emotional.

"Do...you...think...so," Gold asked through labored breath.

"Yes?" Regina thought about it.

Quinn stepped up to be in her peripheral vision. She urged, "Yes Regina you would have."

Regina looked side ways at her and meekly asked, "You truly think so?"

"Absolutely yes, my love. You're a wonderful person inside. You've always been especially back then. You have a kind soul and I'm certain you'd have figured it out."

Regina turned her attention back to Gold. She looked him straight in his eyes and said, "Your punishment is to cross the city line and _never _come back. We will watch you as you do so we know you're gone."

She dropped Mr. Gold down to the ground.

"I'll find a way back."

"No you won't. I'll make sure of it," Regina fiercely said and stared at him intensely.

"May I say good-bye to Belle," he asked, as he seemed to accept his punishment.

"Yes...Swan," Regina said as she turned her head slightly.

"Yes, I'll escort him to the library," she assured.

"Do not let him escape."

"No, ma'am." Emma walked up and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him away.

Once the two of them left, it just Regina and Quinn. Regina hadn't turned around so Quinn walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She didn't immediately put her hands on Quinn's.

"Baby. I told you not to go there alone," Regina said with a shaky voice.

"I know..."

"Then why?" Regina turned to face Quinn.

"I wanted to call a truce. See what his story was," Quinn explained.

"He almost killed you," Regina said through the tears that were falling down her face.

"My love, he didn't..."

"Thanks to Emma!"

"Regina, listen to me. We both are going to things that the other one will think is strange, but we'll get through it together, ok?"

"I should have ripped his heart out and stomped on it," she said.

Quinn shook her head. "Thank you for not."

"That was only because you were there supporting me. Before I do anything now, I think of you and our future. That is what your love is doing to me," Regina said lovingly.

Quinn pulled her into s hug and a big kiss.

"Do you want to go see Gold's punishment be carried out?"

"If it's alright do you mind if I go back home and spend time with Henry?"

"Not at all," Regina said and kissed Quinn. They hugged each other tightly and then walked out of the building. Quinn began to walk away when Regina yelled out, "Quinn!"

She turned around quickly.

" I love you very much," Regina yelled.

"I love you too," Quinn yelled back.

They walked away in opposite directions.

**Regina and Quinn's house…**

Quinn opened the front door and yelled, "Henry? You home?"

"Yeah," he said from the kitchen.

Quinn walked into the room and plopped down into a chair.

"Long day," Henry asked as he poured her a glass of iced tea.

"You could say that…"

"Wanna talk about it," Henry asked as she took a sip.

"Gold almost killed me today," Quinn said nonchalantly.

Henry froze for a split second and then looked at her. "He did what?"

"He tried to push into a black hole," Quinn explained.

Henry shot up from the chair and bolted to the door.

"Henry!" Quinn called after him.

"No, Quinn, I gotta go talk to him," Henry steamed.

Right before he pulled the door opened, Quinn said, "It's being taken care of."

Henry took a breath and looked at Quinn. "By who?"

"Your Mom and, uh, your Mom," Quinn said with a small smile.

"Oh wow. I'd say it's taken care of. What's the punishment," Henry asked as they walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"They're making him cross the city limit. But, Henry, there's a little more to it," Quinn said as she looked at him.

"What's that?"

"The reason he tried to kill me is because…" Quinn started to say and looked at her hands that were resting on the table.

"Quinn, it's okay, it's me," Henry said and smiled cheekily at her.

Quinn chuckled when she looked up. "The reason that he tried to kill me is because I was going to the police with information."

"What information?"

"Your Mom didn't have to kill her father. I don't know if you call him your grandfather," Quinn said.

Henry sat back against the chair and thought for a second. "Wow…she didn't have to kill him?"

"Yeah, apparently she had the power to do the curse despite anything," Quinn said sadly.

"How's she handling it," Henry said sincerely.

"Um, I don't know. I think you'd be a better judge since you've known her longer. She cried, though, in front of Emma," Quinn said.

"Wow, she cried? That's something, I guess. She doesn't usually show emotion around people, especially Emma. I don't know if I've ever seen her cry. I think she cried cuz of you," Henry said.

Quinn chuckled. "Geez, thanks kid…I make your Mom cry, huh?"

"Oh, no, Quinn," Henry realized what he said, "I didn't mean it that way…"

"Hey, Henry, calm down. I know what you meant. I think…"

"I meant that you've been changing her for the absolutely best. I've seen a huge difference. She loves you."

"Well, kiddo, I love your Mom, very much," Quinn said humbly.

"I know…Hey Quinn, can I do something?"

"Um, sure…shit, wait…do you have any powers?"

Henry didn't say anything. He stood up from the chair and walked over to Quinn. He wrapped his arms around her.

Quinn wrapped her arms around him the best that she could and they hugged.

**Meanwhile, at the city limit…**

Regina, Emma, Belle, and some of Regina's body guards where there to see Mr. Gold walk through the clear barrier that Regina set up.

"It's like he's going to walk the plank," Emma whispered to Belle as they watched Gold walk closer to it.

It was a solid, red line. There wasn't anything spectacular about it. Just a red line. The only thing that could be significant about it was what lied on the other side.

"May I say something," Mr. Gold asked.

"Um, sure," Emma said. Regina put her in charge of this because she knew that she'd be more satisfied from watching it.

"The Dark One is not going to apologize for what I did…"

"There's a shocker," one of Regina's bodyguards said.

"I accept this though," Gold said as he stepped closer to the line. When his toes were just two inches away, Regina ran up to him. She spun him around so he would like into her eyes.

"This is for Quinn and my father," Regina stated as she pushed him over the line.

They all watched as Gold disappeared from their sight and across the line.

Regina took a big sigh.

Emma walked up to her and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Regina didn't respond. She just nodded her head.

Emma walked away and gathered the people to return to their cars.

Regina just stood there for a few extra seconds.

"Madame Mayor," Emma called out, "I'll drive you home?"

Regina turned around and quickly walked to Emma's police car.

When Regina was home she ran at full speed to the house and threw the door open.

"Quinn…Henry," Regina yelled out.

Henry ran up to her and jumped into her arms. She massaged his back and kissed his head. In a few seconds, he released his Mom. Quinn appeared, out of nowhere, and ran to Regina. Regina held her arms out for her. Quinn also jumped into her arms. As soon as they made contact, Regina kissed Quinn fiercely.

"I love you," Regina said to Quinn with conviction.

"I love you too," Quinn replied.

Afterwards they had a family dinner together and Henry was there for his Mom as he asked her questions, but didn't push.

"I love you, Henry," his Mom said.

"I love you too," he said and smiled at her.

Later that night, Regina and Quinn were getting ready for bed.

"I need to hold you," Regina said passionately.

"Absolutely. Listen, Regina, I am truly sorry for putting myself in that position. I went there with the hope of extending an olive branch. I didn't know what would happen."

"I know Quinn, I appreciate your trying to help. But…I _hate_ that he almost took you from me…" Regina said solemnly as her thoughts went to her first love.

"Are you thinking about Daniel?"

"It's hard not to. It had the same 'feel', ya know?"

"I know. I'm still here. I'll always be here for you," Quinn said with a warm smile.

They got into bed and true to her word, Regina held onto Quinn tightly.

"I love you, Quinn," Regina said as she kissed her lips.

"I love you, Regina. I always will," Quinn said and then they made love.

~ This story is an Alternate Universe story, a little. I don't know if Regina had the power to go forward with the curse without Rumplestiltskin's help. In this story, I'd like to think that Regina/the evil queen had the power inside of her and she didn't need any help.

~ If you are reading and would like to comment, please do so. I enjoy reading your thoughts no matter what they are. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Do You Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Ten _

A month had passed since Mr. Gold's forced departure from Storybrooke and oddly enough no one questioned it. Belle was in charge of the store and still maintained the library with ease.

"Mr. Gold is away on business and he met someone there. I don't believe he'll be returning," Belle told anyone who asked.

Not only did people believe it, they actually seemed happy about it.

Regina and Quinn's relationship continued to flourish. They connected on every level possible. On the rare occasions they fought, they resolved the issue through communicating their points. They made it a top priority to never go to bed angry. They stayed up as late as necessary as they came to an agreeable compromise.

One morning, Regina woke up to an empty bed. She just assumed that Quinn ventured downstairs for coffee and breakfast, which Regina had started to eat with Quinn and Henry, as a family.

Regina's feet padded against the carpet as she walked into their en suite bathroom. She turned the handle and walked into a steam filled room. She didn't realized that Quinn was showering.

Just before she was about to say something a beautiful sound came from Quinn.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

Regina gently close the lid to the toilet bowl, sat down on it and crossed her legs. She fell in love with her singing voice immediately. Every note she sang was perfection to Regina.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever (forever)_

She found herself tearing up so Regina turned backwards and grabbed a tissue.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

Quinn hit every high note that song had to offer. To Regina, Quinn sang it a million times better than Celine, herself.

"But it's all coming back to me now…And when you kiss me like this…(It's all coming back to me now)…And when I touch you like that…(It's all coming back to me now)…and If you do it like this…(It's all coming back to me now)…And if we...", Quinn sang this verse beautifully.

Regina had wiped all of the fallen tears from her cheeks.

She stood up just before Quinn dragged the shower curtain open. She was startled, but had a huge smile on her face. Regina applauded the song.

Quinn quickly said, "It's my go to karaoke song, I swear!" She held up her hand, palm facing out.

"It was magnificent," Regina said with a warm smile.

Quinn tried to take a step out of the shower, but Regina stopped her by getting in. She immediately grabbed Quinn's soaked waist. She pulled Quinn into her body. Once their lips were inches away, Regina reached forward and devoured Quinn's lips with her own. Their heads moved back and forth while their tongues massaged each other. Quinn's arms instinctively went to Regina's shoulders to wrap around her neck. She pushed up against Regina's body which made her topple back and hit the wall of the tub.

"Are you okay," Quinn muttered out between kisses from Regina.

"Yes," Regina mumbled into Quinn's mouth.

Both women were pushing themselves against each other. Loud moans were heard. Hands roamed over any piece of exposed skin and not so exposed skin.

"Quinn, I need to feel you…all of you…" Regina panted out of breath.

"Do you wanna get out of the shower? I'm kinda cold," Quinn suggested.

Regina looked up and into her eyes. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Regina, it's alright, trust me," Quinn said as she laughed. Regina stepped out of the tub first. Once she did, she assisted Quinn.

"Grab me towel," Quinn asked.

Surprisingly, Regina bent down, picked Quinn up and threw over her shoulder. She opened the bathroom door and ran to their bed.

"I'm gonna get the sheets wet," Quinn yelled in mock protest.

"You have no idea," Regina said as she patted Quinn's backside. Quinn chuckled.

Once Regina threw Quinn onto the bed and straddled her hips, they did things that made them both late for work. Do you think they cared? No, not at all.

XXX

The next month brought a lot of love and friendship between all of the people living in the Mills mansion.

'My Mom's coming today," Quinn yelled excited as she leaped into the air like a ballerina would.

Henry shook his head in amusement.

"What time does the car get here," he asked.

"Ten minutes, I think," she said.

_Flashback:_

"_Will she have all of the memories she'll make here," Quinn asks._

"_Yes, of course," regina said and smile. _

"_Will she be able to come back," Quinn asks another question._

"_Baby, she's your mother. I'd never vanish her from this town!'_

_Quinn sighs and then she asks the most important question of all. "Regina, will she know who you were and who everyone was?'_

_Regina looks at Quinn. She caresses Quinn's cheek with her thumb and says, "I've been thinking about that a lot, actually…I've decided that I want to be as honest with your mother as I can…"_

"_What if," Quinn asks with the sound of anticipation in her voice._

"_No, baby, I need her to know me just like you know me. Well not exactly, but I don't want to hide myself from her," Regina says, "Do you understand?"_

"_Yea, my love, I do and I love you for it," Quinn says and kisses Regina quickly._

_Flashback ends._

It seemed like no sooner than Quinn answered Henry's question that they heard a car horn honk.

"Yay, my Mom's here," Quinn said as she raced to the door.

"Regina…Henry…" Quinn shouted excitedly.

"We hear ya. We're coming," Regina said as she and Henry walked behind her.

Quinn got to the door, but didn't open it immediately.

"Quinn, the door?" Henry stated the obvious.

"Before I open it, I just want to say thank you for letting her stay with us while she's here. Thank you for putting up with her too. I love you both," Quinn said.

"I love you too," Henry said happily.

"You know how I feel about you. Open the door already," Regina encouraged.

Quinn turned around, pressed her jeans with her hands and then opened the door.

"Quinn," Judy yelled out as Quinn raced to her.

"Hi, Mom," Quinn said as they hugged.

Regina and Henry had come outside then. Henry went directly to the trunk to unload the suitcase.

"How was the ride," Quinn asked.

"Peaceful," Judy answered.

Regina walked up to the two women and said, "Hi!"

"Oh I'm sorry, my love," Quinn said as she noticed Regina standing there. "Mom, this is _the_ love of my life, Regina Mills…oh this young dude is Henry."

Regina blushed and beamed happily to hear Quinn's introduction of her.

Judy extended her hand and Regina shook it. "Madame Mayor…"

"Regina, please, Mrs. Fabray," Regina replied politely.

"No, no, it's Judy."

"And this is my son, Henry,"

"Hey, Henry," Judy said as she extended her hand again.

"Hello, Judy, is that alright…It's nice to meet you," Henry said as he shook her hand.

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks for carrying my suitcase," Judy said as she looked down at her luggage.

"Not a problem," Henry said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys," Quinn said to Regina's drivers.

"No worries! Quinn. Mrs. Fabray we're here for whenever you should need a ride," one of Regina's drivers said. They both went on the trip to divide the driving duties.

"Thanks, guys," Judy said.

"Let's go inside," Regina suggested. The four of them walked into the mansion.

"Regina, you have a beautiful home," Judy said as she admired the surroundings.

"Thank you. For most of us, home isn't a place. It's a person…and that person for me is your daughter," Regina said lovingly.

"I agree. Before Quinn came into our lives, it felt more hotel-ish. Quinn makes the home that it is," Henry said. "Was that okay to add?"

"Of course, Henry," Quinn said with a smile and Regina patted him on the back.

"Would you like to get settled in now," Regina asked politely.

"Sure," Judy said as they all climbed the staircase and entered the last room at the end of the hall.

"I hope this is okay," Regina said as she opened the door and flicked on the light.

Judy walked in and exclaimed, "This is beautiful. It's so spacious."

As Regina pointed she said, "Dresser…walk-in closet…private bathroom…fresh flowers…"

"Wonderful…"

Henry plopped the suitcase onto the bed.

"Thanks, Henry," Judy said.

Henry smiled.

"When you're ready come on downstairs and we have lunch," Quinn said with a smile.

"Hey, Quinn," Judy said right before they all left the room.

"Yeah, Mon," Quinn replied.

"I'm glad I'm here," judy said sincerely. Quinn walked up to her Mom and they hugged.

"So am I!"

Quinn closed the door behind them and they walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"It's going well so far," Regina said.

"So far so good," Quinn said with a smile.

"Hey, Mom," Henry started to say apprehensively, "Was it okay for me to say that our house felt like a hotel before Quinn?"

Regina walked over to Henry and put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Henry, you can share your opinion any time you want. We really don't do that, but we're going to start now. I'm sorry that I haven't done more to make this place feel more like a home for you…"

"You had other responsibilities…"

"Henry, you're my son. You're my top priority. Okay. You and Quinn now are both my top priority from now on," Regina said and kissed the top of his head. Quinn walked over and threw her arms around them both for a group hug.

"Can I get in on that," a soft voice asked in the background.

"Come here, Mom," Quinn said and threw out her arm. Judy ran up to the group and hugged them all.

Afterwards, they all enjoyed their lunch with each other. There were many stories about Quinn's childhood that only her mother could justly tell. Regina sat on the edge of her seat as she listened to Judy speak so lovely about her daughter.

"Have you heard from Frannie? Dad?"

"No, not from either one of them," Judy said.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said as she rested her hand on top of her Mom's.

"Maybe they'll come around," Regina interjected.

Quinn smiled at her brightly. "I love her so much," Quinn said as she intensely looked at Regina.

Judy sat there and watched their interaction. Regina kissed Quinn's hand and then massaged it with her thumb.

"They're pretty much like this the whole time," Henry said as he leaned over to Judy.

"We can hear you," Quinn said, but never took her eyes off of Regina who smiled.

Judy smiled and Henry laughed heartily.

After lunch, Regina asked, "Wanna go for a tour?"

"After you, Madame Mayor," Judy said as she stood up.

They all left the house and began the walking tour. Regina stopped here and there to point out the landmarks and small businesses. As people passed them, Judy waved at them and most of them waved back.

"We are a small town and there's only one road in or out," Regina remarked.

"What's the population?"

"Around eighty-five and Quinn so eighty-six," Regina said as she pulled Quinn close to her. Quinn kissed her cheek sloppily.

They began to walk again. "You're very passionate about your town."

"Um, yeah, this place has become home to me," Regina said as she pointed to the library.

Judy nodded as if she understood.

"So, Mom, do you like it?" Quinn asked to avert the next question Quinn was sure she'd ask.

"Yes, it's lovely, quaint. Beautiful. But the better question is if you like it," Judy said.

"I do. Not just because Regina and Henry are here. Lima was getting to be…"

"Too much," Judy finished the statement.

Quinn nodded.

"Did she call you," her Mom asked.

"She showed up," Tegina said for Quinn.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Did she reek havoc?"

Quinn looked at her mother with an expectant look on her face. "Mom…"

"Oh, it's Santana, I should've known," Judy replied.

"Anyway, I can see myself living here, happily ever after," Quinn said and looked at Regina who smiled at the reference.

"I'm glad, honey. You must be special, Regina," Judy said as she looked at her.

"I, honestly, feel like the luckiest woman alive. I got my family, my health, and the love of an amazing woman who I hold dear to my heart every second of every day," Regina said as she got a little emotional. Quinn squeezed her hand tightly, which made Judy smile.

They continued their walk and soon they were back at the mansion.

Later that evening, once Henry went to his room, Quinn, Regina, and Judy sat in the living room in silence.

"So, Judy you must be curious about me. You can ask me anything," Regina offered politely.

Quinn gravitated to Regina's side as she snuggled against her.

Judy noticed this and had to ask, "What is it about my daughter that makes you feel the way you do?"

"Geez, so many things. First, she's changing me for the absolute best. Before I met her, I wasn't a nice person…not at all. I've done despicable things in my life. Your daughter shows me that I am worthy of the love she freely gives to me. I know I don't deserve her love or even her, but I'm not giving it back," Regina said and chuckled.

"What have you done," Judy asked genuinely.

"Mom," Quinn said.

"No, Quinn, I want to tell her. She's come all this way and is your mother. I told you that I want to do this," Regina said with a smile.

"Tell me what?"

"It's a long story," Quinn said and took a deep breath, "Want a cup of tea?"

Judy nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll be right back. Regina, don't start the conversation. In fact, come with me," Quinn said as she pulled Regina with her.

"Um, we'll be right back," Regina said as Quinn dragged with her.

In the kitchen, Quinn found the mug and put water in the kettle and turned up the stove.

"Regina, I'm having second thoughts about telling her," Quinn said anxiously.

"I'm not," Regina said calmly, "I'm taking responsibility for my actions. It feels pretty good actually. I know I did it before, but now it matters more."

The kettle sounded so Regina turned off the stove. Quinn grabbed the kettle and poured the hot water in and grabbed a tea bag. She dunk it into the cup of water.

"I love you," Quinn said and kissed her quickly.

"Let me do the talking," Regina said after the kiss broke.

They walked back into the living room. Regina sat down on the couch first and Quinn handed her Mom the mug and then sat beside Regina.

"So what do you want to tell me," Judy said after she took a sip.

"Um, okay, Mrs. Fabray…Judy, let me ask you a question."

Judy nodded her head.

"What's your favorite fairy tale story?"

"Of that's easy, 'Snow White'. I used to read it to Quinn when she was younger," Judy said with a smile.

Regina looked at Quinn who smiled bashfully. Regina returned her attention back to Judy. "What would you say if I told you that I know her…that Quinn knows her also?"

"I'd say that you're kind of cray cray…"

Quinn giggled and said, "I taught her that."

"Well, I do. She's not just a character in a story. She's real. And she lives here in Storybrooke. Oh, by the way, I'm the 'Evil Queen', or was." As Regina finished her statement she waved her hand at Judy.

"Quinn, honey, what's she talking about," Judy looked at Quinn in confusion.

Quinn grabbed her mother's hands and said, "I think that she means just what she's saying, Mom."

"Judy, I put a curse on the people who lived where I came from…the 'Enchanted Forest'. I damned them all to the 'real world' which is Storybrooke, Maine."

'Why?"

"Why, Quinn…" Regina said and looked at her love for assistance.

"Because back then Regina was confused and she made a huge mistake that changed her life forever. She did it because she wanted love. She wanted to have someone by her side like you had with Dad. Like what I thought I wanted with Santana."

"I was told that in order to make this curse work I had to do the unspeakable. I had to kill the thing I loved the most…"

"What was it?"

"My father…I recently learned that I didn't have to, but I know that doesn't bring him or the memories back. Nor is it an excuse. I have paid a heavy price for committing that sin and crime and I take full responsibility for all that I've done," Regina said.

"Quinn, you obviously know. How did you tell her?"

Regina and Quinn looked at each other. Quinn smiled, but then touched her heart and shook her head back and forth. Regina immediately knew what she meant. She nodded at Quinn.

"First, I did this," Regina said as she made the fireball happen. Judy backed up in her chair and yelled, "What's that?"

"A fireball," Quinn nonchalantly said.

"I'm not going to do the other thing because I know Quinn wouldn't appreciate it," Regina said as she threw the ball into the air and caught it with one hand.

"Mom, you okay? Do you get it or do you want Regina to do something else?""

"Y-yes, Quinn, I think I'm okay. Just really, um, shocked…it's a lot to take in. Regina, I have one more question."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Would you ever hurt my daughter?"

"Judy, you have my promise that not only will I never hurt her I'll stand in the way of anyone who tries. I've kinda proven that already. I love her so much. I'm hers and she's mine for the rest of time."

"Well, Quinn, you've always been attracted to the 'bad boy' type…no difference," Judy said with a sly smile.

"Mom!" Quinn squealed, did a facepalm movement, and shook her head.

Regina laughed hysterically.

Quinn smirked at her but didn't say anything.

"Please know that you can ask me anything you want, anytime you want," Regina said sincerely.

~ The song that was used in this chapter was "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" by Celine Dion.

~ "For most of us, home isn't a place. It's a person." – Stephanie Perkins


	11. Chapter 11

Do You Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Eleven_

Early the next morning, Regina couldn't sleep. Instead of getting out of bed and possibly making noise, she laid there, on her side as she leaned on her bent arm, and just stared at Quinn.

_You're so beautiful. I can't imagine my life without you. I'm gonna make sure that never happens._ Regina thought to herself.

_Is she ready to be a wife? My wife? Am I ready to be hers? I need to talk with her Mom, first, Then see about the ring._ Regina happily thought.

"You think too loud," Quinn groggily said as she stared at Regina.

"I'm sorry, Baby, go back to sleep…"

"What cha thinking about?"

"Um, nothing," Regina fibbed.

"Yeah, okay, sure," Quinn said as she winked at her, 'Kiss me before I turn over."

Regina dipped her head down and captured Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss.

"If your Mother wasn't down the hall, I'd make you scream my name," Regina whispered against Quinn's lips, which turned into a pout.

Regina smiled as she brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Quinn's eyes.

"Will you hold me," Quinn said as she snuggled closer to Regina.

She wrapped both arms around Quinn and hugged her tightly. Quinn put her head of Regina's chest and heard the calming beats of Regina's heartbeat.

"You know that every time my heart beats it whispers, 'I love you!' right?"

"My heart too! Did you do something when you held it in your hands," Quinn asked jokingly.

"Actually I could have given it 'orders', but I didn't," Regina supplied.

"My love, I was kidding."

"I'm not," Regina said honestly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Regina giggled.

A few minutes later they both were sound asleep and stayed sleeping for another hour or so.

When Regina woke up, she untangled herself from Quinn to put on a robe.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on. It was times like these when she wished she had better culinary skills.

_Quinn will fix it!_ Regina thought.

"Good morning,' Judy said.

Regina twirled around and happily said, "Good morning, Judy…did you sleep well?"

"Yes, one of the best nights' sleep in many years," Judy said and added, "Was that, uh, your doing?"

"No, ma'am…"

Judy chuckled. "Maybe it's the knowledge that my daughter has found happiness," Judy said with a wink.

Regina blushed, but asked, "Would you like to spend time with me? Just us? I want to talk to you."

"Splendid idea," Judy said. Regina had begun to pour Quinn a cup of coffee.

"What's a splendid idea," Quinn asked as she directly walked to Regina for her coffee cup. It was almost like how a baby takes their first steps.

"Here…Your Mom and I are going out. I want to talk to her about something," Regina said.

"I can't come?"

"Nope, it's a surprise!"

Quinn jumped up and down. "I'll spend some time with the kid," Quinn said. As if on cue, Henry walked into the kitchen.

"It's you and me, kid," Quinn said as she fist bumped him.

"Cool, I wanted to talk to you so this is great," Henry said.

'Eat and then get ready," Quinn said motherly.

"Um, you too, Judy," Regina said timidly.

"Yes, _Mom_," Judy joked and they all laughed.

A little while later they left the house and went in different directions.

"I know it's not noon yet, but do you want ice cream?"

"Cool," Henry answered.

"Let's go. What did you want to talk about?"

"When are you going to ask my Mom to marry you?"

Quinn stopped short. Henry stopped walking ahead and Quinn caught up to him quickly.

"I don't know. When do you think I should?"

"Do you love her," Henry asked sincerely.

"Absolutely, Henry. I love her for all that she is. I can't see my life without her in it," Quinn said and started to cry.

Henry put his hand on her shoulder and kept it there until she stopped crying.

"Quinn, I didn't…"

"No, I know…Your Mom says that I've changed her. Well she's changed me as well."

"So…" henry urged.

"Yep, I know…"

**At the docks…**

"Are you enjoying your time here," Regina asked nervously.

"Yes, I am. This is a wonderful town despite how it came to be…"

"About that, I hope you know that I am immensely sorry for my actions. It was during a tumultuous time in my life. I was lost, so very lost, but if anything can come from that wretched curse, is that it brought me to your daughter," Regina said.

Judy had rested her arms on the railing that separated land from the large ocean that lay in front of them. She dropped one arm down to turn and look at Regina. "You truly love her?"

"Every time that I've told you that I love her, I truly mean it. I'm not trying to impress you when it comes to expressing my love for Quinn. I am, however, trying to impress you in other areas…"

Judy smiled, looked deeply into Regina's eyes, and calmly said, "You can stop because I am impressed. I am impressed with how you raise your son. I am impressed with how you treat my daughter. And I am impressed with how open you are with me."

Regina sighed happily.

"How old are you?"

"Well, here, in the 'real world', about 38…in the 'Enchanted Forest', older," Regina replied truthfully.

"Oh," Judy said a little shocked, "You don't look older than 30…"

"Age is just a number to me," she replied.

Judy returned to her resting position on the rail. She stared intensely at nothing and everything all at the same. Regina just watched her look at the water. The ocean calmed Regina. She didn't know what affect it had on Judy. Regina and Judy just stood there in silence. It was comfortable. Regina sighed happily and smiled.

"Are you thinking about her?"

Regina nodded her head, but didn't speak. There were no words necessary. Judy placed her hand on top of Regina's and squeezed it. They shared a smile.

They stayed like this for some time. The anticipation of what Regina wanted to talk to her about was mounting. She couldn't take it any more.

"I want to marry your daughter," Regina blurted out with a smile on her face.

Judy gave Regina her full attention after hearing what she said.

"I know," Judy replied easily, "When?"

"Um, um, um," Regina stuttered from the shock of the ease of the whole conversation.

Judy heard this and laughed out loud. "Regina, I'm not 'the evil stepmother'," Judy said with a warm smile.

"I didn't mean for you to think that you were," Regina quickly said.

Judy smiled.

"I wanted to marry her since I first met her at 'Granny's' restaurant. She captivated me from the very first second."

"She can do that. You have an engagement ring?" Judy asked with a smile.

_I'm going for it! _Regina thought to herself.

Judy watched as Regina placed her two hands, one on top of other. She started to move them in clockwise direction and quickly there was crystal smoke that emanated from her palms. Judy wasn't scared as she watched Regina create something out of nothing. It was oddly tranquil and peaceful. Regina's eyesight never left Judy's, just in case. Judy wore a smile so Regina wore one also. In a few minutes, Regina had brought her hands together. They held each other tightly. Regina shook them quickly and then opened them. In one of her hands, laid a beautiful, white diamond, encrusted engagement ring. It was adorned with ten diamonds that sat on the band of the ring. The diamond in the center of the ring was enormous.

"Does this work?" Regina picked it up and grabbed Judy's hands. She placed it in her hands and closed her hand around it.

Judy was rendered speechless. She opened her hand to gawk at it. She felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

"Aww, Judy, please don't cry. This is supposed to be a happy time," Regina pleaded as she put both of her hands on Judy's biceps. She sniffled and tried to control her emotions.

"I'm just…so happy for my daughter. She found what she has searched for. Love. Not just love, but also acceptance. Thank you, Regina," Judy said as she handed Regina the ring and then hugged her tightly.

Regina hugged back. "Mrs. Fabray, may I ask for your blessing to marry your wonderful daughter?"

"Yes, Regina, you may. On one condition…"

"What's that?"

"You make her happy," Judy said simply.

**At Olaf's Ice Cream Parlor…**

"I guess I have to ask you a 'very important question'…"

"What's that?"

"Henry, would you give me your blessing to marry your wonderful mother when we feel it's the right time," Quinn asked hopeful and nervously.

"Quinn, I'm honored that you asked me. I want my Mom to finally have her 'happy ending'. I truly believe that you are that for her," Henry said with a small smile.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"A resounding yes," Henry said and high fived her.

"Come here, you," Quinn said as she jumped up and grabbed him. Quinn pulled Henry into a hug and kissed the top of his head. They finished their ice cream and then walked around the town. They magically drifted over to the jewelry store. They walked in not expecting to see anything that would grab their attention and Quinn's heart.

She walked over to the case and browsed through them. All of a sudden, she stopped in her tracks. She looked down into the case and saw it. It was a heart shaped, diamond encrusted ring with a silver band.

"Excuse me, could I please see this one?"

The salesperson walked over and removed the ring from the case.

"Henry, what cha think?"

"She'll love it because it came from you," Henry said happily.

They purchased the ring and then went home. Once they were home, Quinn ran up to their room and tried to hide the ring. She placed it in her underwear drawer. She heard the door slam so she raced down the stairs and catapulted herself into Regina's arms.

"I missed you," Quinn said as she peppered Regina's cheeks with sloppy kisses.

"I missed you too, Baby!"

Later that evening, they all were sitting in the living room. They were truly becoming a family and it just felt…right.

Quinn said, "I'll be right back!" She bolted up the stairs to their room. She retrieved the ring and bolted back down the stairs. She tucked the ring in her pocket. Henry had moved closer to Judy. He sensed that there was something happening.

"Where'd you go?"

"Just upstairs…"

Regina thought that she'd sit back next to her on the couch. Instead Quinn surprised her and knelt down in front of her, on her bended knee.

"Oh my God, Quinn, really?"

Quinn went to grab Regina's hands, but before she could, Regina knelt on the floor in front of Quinn.

"My love?" Quinn asked flabbergasted.

"May I please go first," Regina begged. Quinn just nodded her head.

"Quinn Fabray, from the very first second we locked eyes I knew that you would be a person who could change my life and outlook on it. As we got to know each other you became that person for me. You're my moral compass. You keep me honest. I love you for all of that, but there's one more thing that I love you for. You are my happy ending. Ever since I lost Daniel, I always assumed that love, true love, would be just out of my grasps. Then you came along. You, Quinn Fabray, are my happy ending. Would you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife? Quinn, just marry me!"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yes!"

Regina shakily showed her the ring as she slid it onto Quinn's trembling ring finger.

Then she stood up and connected their lips together. After a few seconds, Quinn stopped the kiss and knelt down on her bended knee for Regina.

"Regina, I want to be your knight in shining armor. I want to rescue you from all of the dangers of this or any other world and sometimes I even want to save you from yourself. Regina, I want desperately to be the one you've searched for in the 'Enchanted Forest' and in the 'real world': your happy ending. You're the one, you're the one I'm going to marry, you're the one I'm going to love for the rest of my life, and I will never love anyone else like I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Baby, I'll marry you a thousand times over…"

Quinn slipped the ring onto Regina's finger. Immediately after, she placed her hands on either side of Regina's face and kissed her sweetly. They hugged each other after the kiss ended.

"I love you," Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," Quinn said happily. Once the hug ended they looked over at Quinn's Mom and Henry. They were both crying.

Judy ran over to throw her arms around her daughter. "I am so proud of you, Quinn!"

"Thanks, Mom," Quinn replied still shocked by the whole experience.

Judy turned to Regina and said, "Welcome to the family. Call me Mom, Regina." She pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you. I don't take that privilege lightly, I hope you know," Regina said and began to cry.

Judy stopped Regina's crying by rubbing her back. "Shh…It's okay."

Quinn watched the interaction with a huge smile on her face. Henry walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. As soon as she turned, he pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks, Henry…Um, I guess I'm going to be your step-mother. Uh, I won't be wicked," Quinn said and smiled.

"No…"

"No what?"

"You're gonna be my Mom," he said and smiled. "Wow. I now have three Moms…so lucky!"

Quinn smiled as she watched Regina break the hug with her mother to run to the door. She flung it opened and yelled, "I'm getting married!"

She startled some of the people who were outside, but they applauded the news.

"Quinn," she yelled as Quinn ran over.

"Yes, my love?"

"Come on," Regina said as she grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the house. They quickly sprinted to Granny's. Henry and Judy were right behind them, surprisingly.

When they reached the door of the restaurant, Regina pulled it open and stepped in.

"May I please have your attention?"

Everyone turned and saw it was their mayor. They immediately stopped talking. Regina took Quinn's hand and walked to the center of the restaurant. She raised Quinn's hand up in the air and exclaimed, "This astonishingly beautiful creature accepted my proposal…of marriage!"

The room exploded with applause.

Quinn then grabbed Regina's hand and held it up. "This exquisite and thoughtful woman, right here, also accepted my proposal!"

The applause was still heard for a few minutes. Then people walked up to them to congratulate them. Judy and Henry had entered the establishment, but stayed in the background. When the Snow White came up to offer her congratulations, Regina motioned for Judy to come meet them.

"Judy, this is Snow White. She is Emma's mother. Emma's Henry's biological mother," Regina introduced.

"Wow. What an honor…"

"Snow, this is Quinn's mother, Judy. She's a fan!"

"Well, thank you very much. Congratulations to you as well," Snow said to Judy, "Yeah, Quinn's great!"

"Thank you!" Judy said star struck.

"When's the wedding," Happy yelled out.

"We just got engaged, Happy," Quinn yelled back with a smile.

"Soon, I hope," Regina said.

XXX

The rest of Judy's stay was wonderful. Once she asked, "Regina, who's Daniel?"

Regina got quiet and Quinn held her hand. "Mom, Daniel was my first love, in the Enchanted Forest. My Mother killed him when she found out about our love. I was supposed to marry the King, but my heart belonged to Daniel," Regina said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How'd she kill him," Judy asked.

"Hmm, Mom there's a maneuver that Regina can do," Quinn started to explain, "Um, it's shocking if you don't know it's going to happen."

"What is it?"

"I can remove people's hearts from their chests and either give them 'orders' or crush them into dust…"

"And your Mom had that 'talent'?"

"Yes, Mom. Again I'm not proud of this, but it is a skill, you could say," Regina said.

"Can you do it to me?"

"Excuse me," Regina asked shocked.

"Mom…" Quinn started to say.

"I want you to show me using my heart," Judy asked.

Regina looked at Quinn and vice versa. "I guess it couldn't hurt," Quinn said to her fiancée.

"Okay," Regina hesitated, "Mom, sit up straight."

No sooner than Judy sat up straight did Regina shoved her hand into Judy's chest and pulled out her heart.

Judy was stunned, but had a small smile on her face.

"I love your daughter so much. I want you to come back here whenever you want to. You're more than welcome," Regina talked into Judy's heart. Then she shoved Judy's heart and her hand back into Judy's chest and pulled her hand out. Regina smiled cautiously at her future mother-in-law.

"Wow," Judy said and took a few deep breaths.

"You okay, Mom," Quinn asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. That felt odd. Thank you for your words," Judy said as she looked at Regina.

"Sure. I told you I want to be honest with you so there was that," Regina said with a smile.

The next morning Judy left Storybrooke.

"I'll be back soon!" Judy promised as they walked with her to the car.

"Please, Mom, don't be a stranger," Regina said happily, "Thank you for talking with me."

"Regina, I can leave knowing that my daughter is not only cared for, but loved. I feel so safe knowing that she's with you," Judy said.

This brought a tear to Regina's eye. "I promise to protect her."

Judy nodded her head.

She looked at Quinn and said, "I love you, Sweetheart."

Quinn hugged her mother tightly and said, "I love you too. Thank you for everything you did for us. Text me when you get home?"

Judy nodded her head again. She then got into the car. She winked at Regina and Quinn as she closed the door.

The car started to pull away from the curb. Judy rolled down the window and said, "Love you, Quinn. Love you, Regina!"

"Love you too," they said in unison. They waved their hands until the car turned the corner. Once it did, Regina turned Quinn and picked her up from the ground.

"We're engaged," Regina said as they locked eyes.

"I still can't believe it," Quinn said happily.

"Henry's at Emma's and I have the day off," Regina said as she placed Quinn back onto the ground.

Quinn immediately grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her into the house, up the stairs, and straight to their room, where she slammed and locked the door.

~ "Olaf's Ice Cream Parlor" is a fictitious place, but it made sense with the character.


	12. Chapter 12

Do You Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Twelve_

Hi, Readers,

When you read this chapter, please have an opened mind about some of the characters that I used. I know that this is probably not canon, but I wasn't writing this story to follow the storyline. Some elements of the characters and show, yes, but overall this is an AU story. Thanks. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXX

In between rounds of blissful and beyond passionate lovemaking, Quinn asked, "Can you take me to the Enchanted Forest?"

"It's not a vacation destination, Quinn!" Regina laughed.

"Oh, I know. I want to know you better."

"Oh, Quinn, you do. This, right here, with you in my arms, is the real me. Are you happy?"

Quinn raised herself up and sat on the bed, and said, "I've never been happier, Regina. I'm wearing your ring, proudly."

"And I'm wearing yours…"

"I just want to know _you_, my love. All of you, which to me is your past, present, and future," Quinn said as she reached down to caressed Regina's cheek.

"Well, you know my present and I'd hope you'd know my future, you and Henry. About my past, I guess I could show you around," Regina said as she warmed up to the idea.

"Show me your castle…make love in your tower…you have a tower, right?"

Regina smiled and said, "Yes, I have a tower."

Quinn clapped her hands. "I love you!"

'I love you," Regina said as she reached up for Quinn's cheek. She massaged it with her fingertips.

"When can we go," Quinn asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow," Regina asked.

"Wow. Okay," Quinn said happily.

She climbed on top of Regina and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. Once their lips connected Regina pulled on Quinn's shoulders so that she'd lie on top and was met with no resistance from Quinn. As soon as Quinn was resting on top of Regina, they began to grind against each other. Pretty soon they were in the midst of another sexually charged encounter. Each woman screamed out the other's name. It usually included an "I love you" or "oh my God". An hour later, Regina fell off of Quinn and landed on the mattress next to her.

XXX

The next morning, they woke up and began to get ready for their adventure, well, Quinn's adventure.

"Do I need to pack anything?"

"No, Baby, you don't," Regina and smiled at her.

_Should I tell her about some things?_ Regina asked herself.

"Hey Baby?"

"Yes my love," Quinn said as she returned to the bedroom.

"When we get there things will be different," Regina started.

"How so?"

"Well our clothes will be different," Regina answered.

"To fit into that time," Quinn guessed. Regina nodded her head.

All of a sudden, Quinn's head jolted up. She nervously asked, "Regina, will we know each other?"

Regina looked at her. Really looked at her. "I believe so..."

"Oh," Quinn said and looked down.

Regina rushed up to her and said, "Baby, we don't have to. If you're nervous or apprehensive about going, just say the word and the trip is off!"

"No, no, I want to," Quinn said. Regina took Quinn's hand into her own.

"I'll do everything in my power to protect you," Regina said as she kissed Quinn's knuckles.

After their conversation, Regina left a note on the downstairs table for Henry that simply read, "Went to the Enchanted Forest. Stay with your Mom."

"You ready," Regina said as she tugged Quinn into her arms.

"I think so," Quinn said with a nervous smile.

"Last chance," Regina said.

"No, no, let's go," Quinn said.

Regina magically made a door appear right in their foyer. They walked up to it, but before Regina touched the doorknob, she turned to Quinn. She kissed her lightly on her lips. "Thank you for wanting to do this. I love you," she said.

Quinn brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "I love you, too. Open the door, Regina!"

With that, Regina twisted the knob. She grabbed Quinn's hand tightly as they walked over the threshold.

**In the Enchanted Forest…**

Regina and Quinn walked through door and onto a random dirt road.

"Whoa!" Regina yelled as she grabbed Quinn out of the way of an oncoming horse and carriage.

When the horse stopped, the owner quickly got out of the carriage and ran up to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, my sincerest apologies. I honestly didn't see you there," the humble man pleaded.

"Be more careful next time," the Queen replied to which the man was shocked. He knew better than to challenge the Queen's statement so he scurried back to his transportation and rode off. Regina turned her attention to Quinn and asked, "Quinn, are you okay?"

Regina inspected her hands, face, and arms like a protective mother would.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied and smiled.

Because of the commotion, Quinn had to let go of Regina's hand.

Quinn took a second and looked at her and said, "My love, you look magnificent."

Regina was dressed her black, lace corset dress that magnified her chest and slimmed her waist immensely. A large, diamond crown sat atop her head.

Quinn looked down at herself and saw, in fact, that she was dressed like a peasant woman in tattered clothing and a bandana around her head. Her blonde hair was up in a bun.

"Wow," she replied, "I wish I had my camera!" She chuckled.

All of a sudden, Quinn realized. "Shit, I don't have my ring!" She searched the ground as she thought she'd dropped it.

"Baby, you didn't lose it. I don't have mine either," Regina said sadly as she looked at her own left hand.

"We'll get them back right?"

"Of course," Regina verified with a quick kiss on Quinn's nose.

Quinn took a big sigh of relief.

Regina then looked around to figure out where they were. She knew almost immediately.

"Come with me," she said and grabbed Quinn's hand.

As they walked, Regina reminded, "When we're around people, you need to refer to me as 'Queen' or 'Your Majesty'…"

"Check!"

They subtly held hands as Regina led them to a stable. Quinn was preoccupied with the scenery that she saw. The pictures from the books didn't do the actual place justice.

"I feel like I'm in Disney World," Quinn said as she kept looking around.

Just ahead there was a stable. Quinn noticed that Regina's steps were slower than before.

"I'm taking you to the place that changed my life," she said with a tone of melancholy in her voice.

Quinn's grip on Regina's hand tightened. She knew that she had asked for a lot from Regina. She knew that coming here wasn't what she wanted to do.

_Make it up to her when you go back home. _Quinn thought.

As soon as Quinn finished her thought, Regina said, "This is where Daniel and I used to have our rendezvous. God, I loved him…"

Quinn didn't feel offended by her remark. It was another time and another place, long before they met. Quinn knew that she was allowed to have other lovers. She had had her fair share.

"Do you still think of him?"

"From time to time, whenever something good happens to me. He's been on my mind a lot since we've met," Regina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What was so special about him?" Quinn asked genuinely.

"He just wanted me. He didn't want my status, just me."

"Well, we have something in common then. I just want you as well," Quinn said as she walked up to Regina and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

Regina leaned back into Quinn and they stood there for a few quiet minutes.

"This is where he died," Regina said as she wiped a tear away. "Where I held him until he passed."

Quinn spun her around and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Regina. Truly I am. I love you and I know for sure Daniel loved you too."

"I hope so," Regina said as she leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder. They stayed in this position for a long time. Regina finished crying during that time.

Once Quinn knew she was okay, she asked, "Show me your castle?"

Regina took Quinn's hand and they walked to the Queen's castle. Once in the town, they were gawked at because they were holding hands. This was new to Quinn, but she figured it was because of her attire as well. She felt inferior to Regina for the first time in their relationship. She didn't like it, but she understood it.

As Regina pushed open the door, she let go of Quinn's hand and the guards tried to arrest her.

Quinn yelped because things happened quickly. Regina ran up to him and drew his own sword. She held it on his neck and he confusingly asked, "Your Majesty?"

"Release her at once," Regina demanded as she put pressure on the handle on the sword, which made it slice the guard's neck a little. Not too much, just enough to make her point.

The guard complied with the order as he released Quinn's arm.

Quinn didn't move closer to Regina, but did say, "Thank you, your Majesty." She even curtsied to play the part.

"You're welcome. Follow me," Regina asked of Quinn as she shooed the guard away with her hand.

Quinn followed behind not next to Regina.

Once they were in the Queen's private living quarters, she locked the door and rushed to Quinn's side.

"Are you okay," she asked wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn said as she rubbed her upper arm from where the guard held her.

"You know, I could have sliced him…"

"Nah, he was doing his job…Look, I'm fine," Quinn said and smiled.

Regina grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned as the kiss was broken.

"So what do you think?"

Quinn walked around the large room and said, "Not bad, not bad. Impressive actually."

"I'm so glad you approve," Regina said with a light chuckle.

"It could use a pastel here and there, but overall it's suitable," Quinn said as she inspected the room whose colors were black, grey, and stone.

"But a pastel wouldn't fit with my, uh, perceived lifestyle."

"Very true. You're the 'evil queen' after all," Quinn commented as she walked over to the large window and looked out it. "You can see everything!"

Regina walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Quinn. She placed chaste kisses onto Quinn's neck. Quinn melted at the mere touch of Regina's lips on her skin.

"What would one say if one found the Evil Queen trying to make out with a peasant girl," Quinn moaned as she felt herself become aroused.

"That's she's so lucky," Regina said.

"The peasant girl?"

"No, the Queen," Regina replied genuinely.

Quinn turned around in her arms and kissed Regina hard on her awaiting lips.

Their tongues met and danced together as hands roamed around each other's bodies.

"I love you," Quinn said in between kisses.

"Love you," Regina said as she kissed Quinn again.

"Say it again," Quinn insisted as they broke kiss.

"I, Regina Mills, love you, Quinn Fabray, so very, very much," Regina said and looked into Quinn's eyes.

"When we get home, to our home, I want to start planning the wedding," Quinn said happily.

Regina removed herself from Quinn's arms to bow before her as she said, "Your wish is my command!"

"Don't tempt me," Quinn said and winked. Regina hugged her again before there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who's that," Quinn asked nervously.

"Don't know," Regina said, "Act normal…"

Quinn laughed at what Regina had just said. "Yeah, this is so _normal_!"

Regina smacked her behind as she went to the door and unlocked it. She yanked it open and was surprised to see who was standing at it.

"M-mother?"

"That's correct, Regina, you didn't think that I'd stay vanished in Wonderland, did you?" the queen of Hearts asked as she pushed her way into Regina's room.

"How?"

"Let's just call it luck, shall we?" Cora said as she finally laid eyes on Quinn, "Who is this?" Cora had a look of disgust on her face.

Regina steamed when she saw this, but remembered where they were. "This is Princess Quinn, of Lima…"

Quinn curtsied as she said in a monotone voice, "Your Highness…" She did extend her hand out and Cora shook Quinn's fingertips, as she sarcastically replied, "Charmed…"

"Mother, be polite," Regina demanded.

"She's a peasant girl, Regina," Cora replied.

"No, she's…"

"Your Majesty," Quinn interrupted quickly.

They both looked at her. "She has no manners. Doesn't she know it's not polite to interrupt royalty," Cora asked and laughed.

"With all due respect, Ma'am, in my kingdom, we interrupt all the time. And we use sarcasm, so please don't think I didn't catch yours from before," Quinn replied with a fake smile on her face.

Cora's eyes went wide in shock. "Regina, I demand you reprimand her. Throw her in jail…sentence her to, uh, something…"

"I'll do nothing of the sort, Mother," Regina said as she went over to Quinn's side.

'Defiant now, are we?"

"I've learned from the past," Regina replied.

"And…" Cora said as she pointed to each of them.

"Yes," Regina demanded.

Cora walked over to the window and look out of it. "Has my darling daughter taken a lover?"

"What," Regina asked in total shock. Quinn looked at her with a scared expression on her face.

"You heard me, dear, don't play coy," Cora said with raised eyebrows.

"None of your business," Regina spit back as she gritted her teeth.

"Protective are we?" Cora asked and laughed heartily.

"May I speak?" Quinn interjected.

"You may not! Regina, tame your courtesan!"

With hearing that remark, Regina lunged at her mother at a wild speed. Just as her fingers touched the fabric on her mother's dress, she disappeared with fog. Regina landed hard on the stone floor.

"Ouch," she yelled as her body crashed down.

"Regina," Quinn yelled as she ran to her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?"

Regina flipped over and rested her head on Quinn's lap as Quinn brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm fine. I should've known she'd do that."

"I so wanted to…" Quinn meanly said as she recalled the encounter.

"I know. You did well. So, um, that's my mother," Regina said sadly.

Quinn looked into chocolate brown eyes and said, "Well, she did one thing right."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"She gave birth to you, silly!"

Regina pulled her head up and Quinn leaned hers down. Their lips connected and they stayed like that for a while. Regina wrapped her arm around the back of Quinn's head and Quinn supported Regina's neck.

Just then a knock came from the door. They froze in their position.

"Quick, get up," Regina said as she sat up. Then she got to her feet.

"I feel like your parents are home and are going to catch us. Quick! Hide the liquor!"

Regina smiled at her and blew her a kiss.

"Come in," Regina demanded in her "Evil Queen" persona.

"Your Majesty, we heard a commotion," the inept guard said hurriedly.

"My Mother was here. Who let her in," the Queen hollered.

"We didn't…"

Regina was about to berate him, but Quinn stepped up and interrupted, "It was a mistake. Don't let it happen again..."

Regina nodded at the guard who ran out of there so fast.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have," Quinn said quietly.

"No, it's alright," Regina said.

"Regina, I want to go home," Quinn childishly begged.

"You know what. So do I. I showed you everything that mattered to me here, so it's time to go home, Baby!"

With that Regina created the door, and they walked to it. Once in front of it, Quinn grabbed Regina's hand. Regina pushed it open they walked across the threshold together.

**Back in Storybrooke, Maine…**

"Mom! Quinn!" Henry exclaimed as the door suddenly appeared in their home.

"Hi, Henry," Regina said and hugged him tightly. Quinn joined in on the hug.

"I was worried," Henry said. While Regina was talking to Henry, Quinn looked down at her ring finger and exclaimed, "My love, my ring is back! Thank God!"

Regina looked down at her hand and smiled brightly. She pulled Quinn over to her and they kissed quickly as they still held Henry.

"Geez," Henry said as he realized what was happening.

They all laughed.

They had a family meal together that evening as they told Henry all about the adventure they went on.

"Wow! That's awesome," Henry said as he cleared the dishes away. "Well, I'm glad you're home and safe. I'm going to go to my room and do my homework. Love you both!"

Henry ran up the stairs as they both yelled their love back.

Afterwards they went to their room and changed. They got into bed and Regina held Quinn close.

"So, Baby, do you feel that you know me better?"

"Yes, I do. Just by going to the stable with you. I learned just how much you cared for him. I know how much love your heart can give out. I am proud to be the recipient of that love. I also learned that you are _not_ your Mother," Quinn said.

"Thank you for saying that. It means a lot," Regina said kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Regina," Quinn said as she hugged her tightly.

"And I love you too," Regina kissed Quinn's lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Do You Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Thirteen_

After their trip to the Enchanted Forest, Quinn and Regina were so much more in love with each other.

"Yuck!" Henry said when he saw the PDA's between the two women. They didn't keep their hands off of each other.

Each round of lovemaking was better than the round before.

'It's really wonderful how in tune we are with each other's bodies," Quinn commented as she fell onto the mattress after one of those rounds.

"It's like magic!" Regina replied as she pulled Quinn into her body.

"Did you," Quinn insinuated as she rolled over to face Regina.

"God, no, Quinn. You have my promise that I will never use magic when we make love. I know I did the first time, but, in my defense, you were rockin' my world so it was 'accidental'," Regina said and accentuated a word. Then she laughed.

Quinn laughed along with her as they snuggled close together.

XXX

There was this one afternoon, when Quinn was at home by herself and was missing Regina who was at work and would be there for a few more hours.

_I want to surprise her! _Quinn thought to herself.

"Clean the house?" Quinn questioned, but shook her head no.

"Make dinner," Quinn asked aloud again. And again she shook her head no.

Quinn thought for a few minutes until the idea popped into her mind. She raced up to their room and she found the item she was looking for almost immediately.

A few minutes later, she walked confidently to the City Hall. She strode through the doors and past the receptionist who just waved her hand at her. Quinn returned the gesture.

Right outside Regina's closed door, she put her ear close to it and listened. This was unnecessary as Quinn heard Regina yelling.

_Should I go?_ Quinn quickly thought. _Yes! I want to do this for her._

With that thought in her head, she pushed the doors opened confidently.

"Baby…what a nice surprise," Regina said as she finished rubbing her temples.

Quinn didn't say a word as she turned to close and lock the door.

"Quinn, are –"

Quinn quickly turned around to face Regina. She sexily untied the sash that was securely around her waist. Instantly, she flung the trench coat off of her body.

Regina's eyes bulged out her head. Standing in front of her stood a stark naked Quinn.

"Excuse me, Madame Mayor, do you have time to hear my complaint?" Quinn asked sexily as she sauntered up to Regina. With every meticulously slow step, her breasts bounced lightly. Regina was mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

Regina shook herself out of the trance and said, "Um, yes. I always have time for the citizens of Storybrooke. What seems to be the problem, Miss?"

"Miss Fabray," Quinn asked as she walked closer.

Regina remained seated behind her desk. She felt the urge to lung at her gorgeous fiancée, but she didn't.

Quinn motioned to the leather chair as she asked, "May I sit?"

Regina couldn't find her voice so she motioned with her hand and shook her head in confirmation.

Quinn slowly sat down. When her skin made contact with the coolness of the leather, she sexily smiled. Quinn made sure that her back was against the chair. To do this she slid her core across the leather seat. Quinn let out a little moan, which moved Regina closer to her own edge. When she was comfortable, Quinn crossed her legs.

"So, Miss, uh, what seems to be the problem today," Regina asked as she tried to stay serious and in the moment.

"My beyond sexy and wonderful fiancée has left me alone in her huge mansion and said she'd be returning late tonight," Quinn said and pouted.

"That bitch," Regina replied with a small grin.

"Ouch! That might be a little harsh," Quinn said and seductively smiled.

Regina smiled despite herself. "In her defense, I can say with certainty that she definitely didn't want to leave you alone. She just has to run a town."

"Oh, I understand that, a hundred and ten percent…I was just lonely is all," Quinn said quietly.

Regina chose that moment to stand up behind her desk. She quickly and silently removed some of the items off of her large and long black, wooden desk and put them on a much smaller table behind her. She removed her desk calendar and placed it on the floor. She then pushed a button on her and they heard, '"Yes, Ma'am…"

"Go take a two hour lunch. Upon your return hold all of my calls and cancel any appointments I might have for the rest of the day," Regina instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am," the receptionist verified. Regina ended the call.

Regina sat back down and her attention went back to Quinn immediately. "As the mayor of your town, how can I make it up to you, Miss Fabray?"

"Well," Quinn slowly got up from her chair and languidly walked towards Regina who swirled in her chair so it faced her. Quinn straddled Regina's legs and her arms wrapped tightly and protectively around Quinn. When Quinn made contact with Regina's fabric covered legs she could feel a little of Quinn's wetness on her leg, but she didn't mind.

Regina brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Quinn's eyes and said, "Oh Quinn, it's your mansion too, you know!"

They locked eyes onto each other and held it for a very long time. They each saw love for the other in them.

"I love you," Quinn said as she still held the gaze.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray…oh, soon to be Quinn Mills," Regina said and smiled up at her. "Are you cold?"

"Nah, the adrenaline I'm feeling is making me warm."

Regina reached for Quinn's chin and guided it to her lips. She immediately attached hers to Quinn's and they kissed slowly. Regina's hands massaged Quinn's full back right down to the beginning of her behind.

Quinn moaned. Regina motioned for Quinn to hold on tight as she lifted them both out of the chair. She sat Quinn on the desk. "Wow! Cold," Quinn squealed.

"Sorry," Regina said as she looked intensely at her.

"Will you always look at me like you're looking at me right now," Quinn asked hopeful.

"Quinn, I'm going to look at you like you're the most beautiful thing in the room, because you are, for the rest of my life. When I pass away, I'll keep looking at you from above. You're mine," Regina said.

"And I'm yours," Quinn said happily.

They grabbed for each other's cheeks at the same time and pulled each other into a passionate kiss. As soon as their lips met so did their tongues as they massaged each other. Regina and Quinn began to push against each other. Soon Regina pushed Quinn backwards onto the desk. Regina looked down at her and just smiled.

"Why you smiling?"

"Because I am the _luckiest _woman alive," Regina said.

"I'm pretty lucky too. Please hold me," Quinn said while Regina stepped out of her shoes.

Regina climbed onto the table and then she gently climbed on top of Quinn who instantly threw her arms around Regina's shoulders to get her closer.

"Am I hurting you," Regina asked, as she knew that all of her weight was resting on Quinn.

"No, my love, you aren't," Quinn replied.

Regina dipped her head down and captured Quinn's lips for another kiss. While they were kissing Regina slipped her hand down to Quinn's center and stroked it a few times. As Regina did this, Quinn elevated her hips so that she felt Regina's entire touch on her. Pretty soon, Regina felt Quinn's wetness on her palm so she picked her hand up and as Quinn watched, Regina licked from the bottom of palm all the way up to her middle finger's nail.

"Hmm," Regina hummed. Quinn was even more aroused by this.

"Gina, please," Quinn whispered longingly. Regina looked down into Quinn's eyes and then connected their lips. As they kissed, her hand resumed its position between Quinn's legs. Regina blindly thrust two fingers into Quinn. She moaned almost immediately and Regina smiled while still in the kiss.

Quinn grabbed Regina's behind and squeezed both cheeks at the same time. Even though Regina was still dressed she felt the sensation that brought with it. She stopped the kiss, but kept her fingers inside Quinn, as she reached for her pants.

"I'd help you, but I'm enjoying the finger action I'm receiving," Quinn half moaned and half said.

Regina haphazardly stood on the ground and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants with one hand and they magically fell to her ankles. She awkwardly stepped out of them one at a time. With each movement, her fingers inside Quinn traveled deeper inside. Quinn arched her back and screamed, "Oh, Gina!"

"I didn't mean to," Regina said shyly.

"Don't…a-a-p-polize," Quinn panted out. "Come back onto me."

Regina pulled out of Quinn to remove her shirt, bra, and panties as quickly as possible. She jumped onto the table and onto Quinn and she crashed their lips together.

Regina felt Quinn's hand travel lower on her body.

"Wait," she said.

Quinn opened her eyes and nervously asked, "What's wrong?"

"I want us to dive in at the same time. Try to keep your eyes open if you can."

Their hands traveled lower and just before they both reached the other's center, Quinn stared lovingly at Regina and said, "On three…one…two…three!"

They each entered the other at the same time. Although it was extremely difficult, due to the sudden pleasure, they each kept their eyes opened and locked on each other.

"Quinn!"

"Regina!"

They pumped their fingers in and out of the other's pussies. Soon they both accelerated their speeds.

"I'm coming," Regina screamed first and shut her eyes tightly.

Quinn quickened her pace even more. "Come for me, my love!"

With that, Regina came hard and all over Quinn's hand. When Regina's eyes were opened, she watched as Quinn licked the juices off of her hand.

This made Regina begin pump and rub Quinn as hard and as fast as possible. Within a minute or two, Quinn yelled, "Regina!"

After Quinn came down from her orgasmic high, Regina peppered her face with little kisses.

"Thank you. This was just what I needed," Regina said and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"I wasn't lying. I was lonely."

"Oh, I know, I hate leaving you in the mornings, Baby!"

"Just as long as I know that you're coming home to me at night, I'm good," Quinn said.

"I'm coming straight home to you…"

"Good," Quinn said as she snuggled into Regina's side.

"You do know that I'm going to have to get a new desk, right?"

"There's nothing wrong with his one," Quinn said as she winked at her.

"Um, how am I supposed to get any work done when the memories of what we did on it invade my mind," Regina asked jokingly.

Quinn sat up and removed herself from the desk. She walked over to the items that Regina had put aside and found a letter opener. She pointed the sharp end downward as Regina squirmed a little on the desk so Quinn could engrave it with a heart shape. Inside the heart she wrote, "Q.F. &amp; R.M. forever!"


	14. Chapter 14

Do you Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Fourteen_

_**You are cordially invited to **_

_**The Royal Wedding of:**_

_**Mayor Regina Mills **_

_**to **_

_**Quinn Fabray **_

_**on the 14**__**th**__** of May in the year of 2016.**_

_**Where: Storybrooke's city line.**_

_**When: 1 o'clock in the afternoon.**_

_**Reception to follow at "Argh's Seafood".**_

Regina paced back and forth in the foyer of their home.

"Where are they?"

"Mom, don't worry, they'll be here soon," Henry reassured his Mom. It was the day before their wedding and Regina had a little surprise in store for Quinn.

She had sent a wedding invitation as well as an invitation to stay in their home not only to Judy, but to Santana and Brittany as well.

_Flashback:_

"_Baby," Regina asks._

"_Yes, my love," Quinn replies after she sighs heavily._

"_Do you miss Santana and Brittany?"_

"_A little bit…Summer's coming and we'd spend it together."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," Regina says._

"_It's not your fault. It was the best time for the three of us. Just thinking…"_

"_The 'Unholy Trinity', huh?"_

_Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles devilishly. _

"_Hmm," Regina says and kisses Quinn's cheek. "I just remember I have a town newsletter to get out. I'll be in my study."_

"_Okay, maybe I'll take Henry out for dinner…" Quinn says as she runs up the stairs to his room. Henry is listening because he sprints out of his room in a heartbeat. _

"_Wait for me," Quinn yells as he whips right past her._

_In the few minutes after they left, Regina walks to her study and closes the door. Immediately she dials Quinn's Mom._

_On the first ring, Judy says, "Hello?"_

"_Hi, Mom," Regina says with a smile._

"_Hey, Regina. What's up," Judy says._

"_I need a favor."_

"_Anything for you," Judy replies._

"_Can you get me Santana and Brittany's address? I want to send them a wedding invitation," Regina asks pleasantly._

"_Give me a day, okay? I'll call Santana's Mom," Judy says. _

_True to her word, the day after Judy sends Regina the address via e-mail._

_Flashback Ends._

Just then the car horn honked.

"Bout time," Regina said as she flung the door open. She saw Judy first and quickly walked to hug her as she said, "Hi, Mom!"

"Hello, Regina. Is she home yet," Judy asked.

"Nope you're right on time," Regina said as she let go her.

Santana and Brittany exited the car and gawked at the mansion that stood before them.

"Hello, Santana," Regina said guardedly and extended her hand.

"Hello, Madame Mayor," Santana said as she shook Regina's hand, "This is my better half, Brittany."

Brittany genuflected in front of Regina who just laughed. "Please call Regina…Come in quickly. She'll be home any minute."

They all ran into the house. "This is my son, Henry," Regina said as they walked up to Henry.

"Santana," his Mom pointed. "And Brittany." She pointed at Brittany who waved.

"Hey, guys! Grandma," Henry said as he ran to Judy.

"Hey, Henry," Judy said and hugged him tightly.

_Flashback:_

_It is Thanksgiving Day and the new family is sharing a feast that is unimaginable. This year, Henry insisted that Judy join them and also Emma and his grandparents. _

"_Sure, Henry," Regina says with a smile._

"_Can we call her, Quinn," he said impatiently. _

"_Sure, kiddo, but you ask since it's your brilliant idea," Quinn dials her mother's number and hands the phone to Henry before there's an answer._

"_Hello," Judy greets._

"_Hi, Judy. It's Henry…uh, Mills…"_

"_I only know one Henry…How can I help you," Judy says with a laughs. _

"_I am calling to invite you to Thanksgiving here, in Storybrooke. It'll be us, my other Mom and my grandparents," Henry says nervously. _

"_I graciously accept…on one condition."_

"_Oh, okay, what's that?"_

"_You call me 'Grandma'?"_

_Quinn is shocked and so is Regina. They are listening to the conversation._

"_Mom," Quinn interrupts their conversation._

"_Oh, hi Quinn…and I assume, hi Regina," Judy says and waits for confirmation of a "Hi, Mom," from Regina. _

"_Mom, are you sure?"_

"_Yes, Judy, I'm sure Henry's fine with calling you, 'Judy'…"_

"_Are we going to be a family or not?"_

"_Yes, Mom we are," Quinn says happily. _

"_Then I want Henry to call me 'Grandma'…Can you handle that, young man," Judy says to Henry._

"_Yes, Grandma, I can. Thank you," Henry says with a smile in his voice. _

_Flashback Ends._

"Thanks for the ride, Emma," they heard Quinn yell from outside, "See you tomorrow. Thanks for your help."

_Flashback:_

_As Quinn and Regina were planning the wedding Quinn had a thought._

"_Hey, Regina," Quinn starts the conversation._

"_Yes," Regina replies as she looks up from the paper she is writing on. _

"_Would you have any objections of me asking Emma to be a part of the wedding? I thought that maybe she could stand behind me or something…"_

_Regina sits back in her chair and scratches her head. "I think that's an awesome idea. She did save you from that black hole," Regina said with a warm smile._

"_Cool!"_

_The nest morning, at work, Quinn timidly walks up to Emma's desk and asks, "Emma…got a minute?"_

"_Sure…"_

_Quinn sits in the empty chair next to Emma's desk. "So I have a favor to ask of you," Quinn begins the conversation._

_Emma sits back in her chair and says, "Yes…"_

"_Would you please stand behind me at my wedding to Regina," Quinn says hopeful._

"_Absolutely, I'd be honored," Emma says happily._

_Flashback Ends._

"Quick, quick, you two go hide," Regina instructed as Santana and Brittany ran upstairs and into Quinn and Regina's room.

Quinn unlocked the door and pushed it opened.

"Mom," she exclaimed as she saw her mother standing there. They ran into each other's arms.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Judy said.

"Hey, my love," Quinn said to Regina as she was still in the hug.

"Hey, Baby," Regina replied, "Why don't you go upstairs and change. We'll be in the kitchen."

Quinn nodded her head and ran up the stairs. As she walked around the corner, she yelled, "Oh my God, Santana…Brittany!"

"Hey, Fabray," Santana said with a smirk.

"Hey, Quinnie," Brittany said with a huge smile.

As they embraced each other in a group hug, Quinn said, "Thank you for coming!"

"We wouldn't have missed this," Santana said sincerely.

Quinn wiggled out of the hug and bolted down the stairs followed by her friends.

"Regina," Quinn happily yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much," Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée.

Regina hugged Quinn. "You surprised?"

"Beyond. Mom helped?"

Regina just nodded her head.

"They're staying here," Regina said happily.

Quinn hugged her tighter. A thought came to her as she saw Henry behind his mother. "What about Henry?"

"Don't worry, Q. I'll sleep in a sleeping bag in Mom's study. It's cool!"

She let of Regina to hug Henry tightly. "Oh," Henry said surprised, "I had a question for you."

"What's that," Quinn asked as she continued to hug him.

"Can I call you 'Mom'?"

Quinn froze. "Um…if it's okay with your mother," Quinn said as she glanced at Regina who smiled from ear to ear.

"Well, my boy. It's official. You now have three Moms," Regina said happily.

Henry simply said, "Cool!"

That night, while Regina and Quinn were cuddling in bed, Quinn asked, "Are you happy?"

"Baby, I am so happy. Why'd you ask?"

"Cuz you make me happy everyday. I just wanted to make sure."

"We're getting married tomorrow, Quinn," Regina said excitedly as she tightened her grip on Quinn. "It's actually happening!"

"I know, my love. I love you so much," Quinn said as wiggled out of the embrace and flipped over to look at Regina.

"I love you so much, too," Regina said passionately.

"Thank you, for, um, creating the curse!"

Regina looked at Quinn with a shocked expression on her face. "Wow! No one's ever thanked me for that."

"If it wasn't for that we'd never have met," Quinn said.

"And Santana," Regina reminded.

"Yes, and Santana," Quinn said and laughed loudly.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Santana yelled from the next room.

Regina and Quinn burst out in laughter.

Eventually they fell asleep. Each woman dreamt about the other as they continued to hold each other.

The next morning, Quinn vaguely heard a creaking of the door, but she wasn't about to open her eyes.

"Quinn…" Judy whispered.

Quinn groaned something incoherent.

"Quinn," Judy's voice became louder.

"Um, Baby, you're mother's calling you," Regina mumbled against her pillow.

Quinn made an inhuman noise and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She squinted her eyes and asked, "Um, yes?"

"Get up," her mother said.

"Eh, Juds, that's not how we get our Quinnie up from her beauty sleep," Santana said as she and Brittany strolled into the room. Santana carried a big glass of water.

Regina was sitting up slowly. She saw the glass and only put her hand over her mouth.

"Lopez, if you're holding what I think you're holding, I'm going to kick your butt," Quinn said.

Santana walked up to the bed and tilted the cup forward. A drop of water hit Quinn on her forehead.

"You're a bitch, do you know that?"

Santana grinned mischievously. She tilted the cup again and again another drop fell onto Quinn.

"You're just gonna sit there in bed, aren't you," Quinn looked at Regina for help. Regina just nodded her head in confirmation with a smile.

Quinn quickly sat up and grabbed the glass away from Santana.

"Wow, Lopez, you're too slow…Brittany, I thought you'd break her of that habit," Quinn mocked with a smile on her face.

"What? Santana what about two nights ago," Brittany insinuated.

"Not now, B…"

Quinn just chuckled since she's known the pair for so long.

"What does," Regina tried to asked.

"Don't worry about it, my love, not important," Quinn said as she looked at her lovingly.

Regina scratched her head and nodded.

"Anyway, are you ready to get married," Judy asked excitedly. She grabbed her daughter's hand and yanked her out of bed without waiting for an answer. Santana, Brittany, and Judy pulled her out of the room. Quinn turned her head and blew Regina a kiss who mouthed, "I love you!" to Quinn.

"Oh, okay," Regina said as she witnessed the action.

"Where's my Best Man," Regina asked no one because there was no one else in the room.

"You rang," Henry said as he walked into the room. He held a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Oh, you're the best," Regina said as she wrapped her two hands around the steaming mug.

"I know…okay, what do you want to do first? Hair? Makeup? Nails?"

"Henry, calm down. First I'd like to sit here and drink the coffee and prepare myself."

"Oh," Henry said and quietly sat down next to his mother. He anxiously fiddled with his fingers as Regina sat back and drank her coffee.

"Henry," Regina yelled to get his attention. "You're more nervous than I am." Regina said as she laughed.

He half smiled. They sat there in silence until Regina spoke, "Henry…I uh, I just want to say thank you for being there for me throughout the years."

Henry smiled brightly at his mother before he said, "Aww, Mom…she's here!"

"Who's here," Regina asked as she looked to the door.

"Your happy ending…Quinn, she here's. I am so happy for you," Henry said with another smile.

Regina blushed and ducked her head down. "I love you, Henry," she said proudly.

"I love you too. Okay finish your coffee. I'm gonna go get my suit out," Henry said as he walked out of the room. "Yell if you need me."

After he left, Regina sat back and thought.

_I'm the luckiest woman alive. The love of both of my lives, is in the other room with her mother and best friends getting ready to marry me…_

The urge to see Quinn overtook her. She placed the mug down on the nightstand and rose from the bed. She quickly walked from the room into the hallway. Once she got to the doorway of the guest room, she paused and leaned against the frame. She rested her head against it. Because of the commotion in the room, she went unnoticed for a few seconds.

"Mills…what are you doing?" Santana finally noticed her.

"I'm admiring my beautiful fiancée," Regina shot back with a huge smile on her face, "Got a problem with that?"

"No ma'am," Santana said as she raised her hands up in the air.

"Hey, my love," Quinn looked at Regina with a warm smile. Regina's eyesight focused on her. She silently strode up to Quinn and hugged her tightly. She hugged Quinn like she was going to disappear on her.

"Wow," Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Regina. They stood there in silence after that. It was a few minutes before Regina whispered, "Thank you for marrying me!" She was about to let go when she felt Quinn's grip tighten on her frame.

"It is a privilege of a lifetime," Quinn whispered back and kissed her cheek. Then Regina turned and walked out of the room. At the door she looked one final time at Quinn and began to tear up.

Henry walked up to her and said, "She's beautiful, Mom."

Regina faced Henry shocked. "Henry, don't do that. You scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry. C'mon…" Henry said as he grabbed his Mom's hand and led her away from the room.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Baby," Regina asks Quinn who is reading a wedding article._

"_Where do you want to get married?"_

_Quinn places the magazine down next to her and turns her body to look at Regina. She sees pure, endless love in her eyes. _

"_Well," Quinn starts and sees that Regina's hanging on her every word._

"_How'd you feel about an outside wedding?"_

"_Sure, where?"_

"_Well, I have one word for you…"_

"_And that word would be?"_

"_Bolt!"_

_Regina sits back against the couch and ponders the meaning of the word. Suddenly her smile widens. "You want to get married at the city line?"_

_Quinn smiles brightly too. "Yup, is that weird?"_

"_No, no, not all. Okay, that's settled," Regina said with a grin. Quinn quickly moves to straddle Regina's lap. With her hands on Regina's shoulders, Quinn dips her head down and captures Regina's lips in fierce kiss._

_Flashback Ends._

~ I am sincerely sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I've gotten another part time, writing job in an unfamiliar field so I've been writing a lot. I've also been reading other amazing stories in the OUAT fandom.

~ I believe the next chapter will be the last one for this story.

~ "Argh Seafood" is a fictitious restaurant.


	15. Chapter 15

Do You Believe in Magic?

_Chapter Fifteen_

Regina impatiently waited at the bottom of the staircase after she and Henry were dressed.

"Henry, I wanna see her so badly," she whined.

_Flashback:_

"_My love, I was, um, was hoping that you wouldn't mind if we didn't show each other our outfits until the ceremony."_

"_You don't want me to poof a dress for you," Regina asks and waves her hands around in the air._

_Quinn smiles. "No, not this time. Granny and I are working on something special…"_

"_Baby, anything you wear will be special because you'll be wearing it as you walk down the aisle to me." _

_Regina kisses Quinn on her forehead. _

_Then she says, "If you insist!"_

_Quinn connects their lips in a powerful kiss._

_Flashback Ends._

"Where do you think you're going," Henry asked with a smile as he quickly stepped between his mother and the staircase.

"Hey, I'm your mother," Regina insisted.

"Yeah, still not getting past me," Henry said with a sly smile.

Regina pouted, but ultimately stopped trying to get upstairs.

"Do you want to go to the site to make sure everything's okay? I think I heard the limo for us," Henry said.

"Yes, the suspense is killing me," Regina said seriously.

"Ok," Henry said as he turned to the front door. Regina made a mad dash to the staircase.

Henry turned quickly and grabbed her by the arm.

"Calm down, Henry," Regina said and looked into his eyes lovingly.

Henry released his hold on her.

Regina turned to the staircase. She stepped on the first step and yelled, "Baby?"

She heard laughter coming from the guest room.

"Fabray, I think your woman's calling you," Santana yelled.

"Yes, my love," Quinn approached the doorway, but Brittany stopped her from entering.

"Nope, you can yell to her," Brittany insisted.

"Um, Santana," Quinn whined.

"You heard my wife. She's so smart," Santana said and blew Brittany a kiss.

"Regina, they're not letting me pass," Quinn yelled.

"Henry too," Regina yelled back. "We're going to make sure everything's okay. I love you. You're mine…"

"And I'm yours," Quinn yelled back happily.

Regina turned around and soon the front door slammed.

Regina and Henry entered the limo and closed the door. There was silence during the entire ride. Regina just stared out the window and watched as the scenery passed her by.

Once they got to the city line they were shocked and speechless at what they saw. The citizens of Storybrooke had the location totally renovated location. The spot was the same, but its beauty was amplified. There were two rows of seats. It wasn't split down on the middle and Regina thought it gave the wedding a more personal touch.

There was a stage in front. It stood under an awning, which was painted light blue because that was their color scheme. A three microphone stand stood in the middle of the raised stage.

By that time, the orchestra, yes, orchestra was assembled.

"Who?" Regina asked Henry.

"I dunno," Henry replied.

Right behind them, Snow came walking up.

"Do you like it," Snow asked hopeful.

"Yes, it's beautiful, but who?"

"Well, the citizens of Storybrooke came up with this little surprise. We all are excited that you're getting what you've longed for…your happy ending, Regina," Snow said happily.

Carried away in the moment, Regina turned to Snow and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Uh," Snow said surprised. Henry smiled.

"Thank you," Regina said while still in the hug.

"Our pleasure," Snow said as Regina released her.

Granny walked up to the group and asked, "Ok, Regina, where do you want me?"

"Um, on the stage, behind the microphone," Regina instructed with a warm smile.

Granny ran off in that direction.

By this time, people began to enter the ceremony area and sit down.

Regina began to get nervous.

"Mom, you okay?"

Regina pulled at the collar of shirt and said nervously, "Yes, I'm good…"

Henry smiled at her as he walked away so that she could have a few minutes to collect her thoughts.

Regina stood in the spot where Henry had left her and looked up to the sky. Somehow she felt Daniel's presence. She hoped that he'd be happy that she'd found her happy ending.

The sound of the orchestra beginning to play brought her out of her quiet time. Henry walked back over and said, "Quinn will be here in a few minutes. Would you like to walk down the aisle?"

The audience were sitting around Regina.

"Yes! Let's get me married," Regina said excitedly.

She grabbed Henry's hand and yanked him to just outside the ceremony. The leader of the orchestra noticed this and signaled to the musicians that the ceremony was about to begin.

The audience watched as their mayor and her son began to walk down the aisle to the stage. Once they were on it, the crowd applauded. Henry flattened his mother's tie and kissed her cheek.

_Flashback:_

"_It's amazing," Granny says as she looks in awe at Regina in her suit. _

_Regina stands as she peers at her suit. It is a __custom made black groom, tailcoat, pant suit with a peaked lapel. The tie was light blue. _

"_Are you sure?" Regina is staring at herself, judgingly, in the full length mirror._

"_You look very dapper," Granny says and holds her thumb up in the air._

"_And Quinn?" _

"_Quinn will love it. Trust me. She'll love anything you wear."_

"_Ok, can you check the length of the pants?"_

_Regina has the biggest grin on her face. "This is the suit I'll be wearing when I marry the love of my life…of a thousand lifetimes!"_

_Granny smiles at her and then attends to the length of the pants._

_Flashback ends._

The chariot arrived as if on cue. Judy, Santana and Brittany emerged from it first. They all wore ear to ear grins as they made their way to the first row.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Mom," Quinn asks on a random phone call._

"_Yes, dear," Judy answers._

"_Would I be a horrible daughter if I asked if I could walk down the aisle to Regina by myself," Quinn asks with a hint of nervousness in her voice._

"_Oh, um, no, no," Judy pretends not to be upset. _

"_Are you upset, Mom?" _

"_Maybe," Judy lies._

"_Mom…"_

"_Well, a little, but I totally get it," Judy says. "Can we still have a mother-daughter dance together?"_

"_Dust off those dancing shoes!"_

_Flashback Ends._

Emma retreated from the chariot next. She wore a tasteful off the shoulder, light blue dress, which stopped at her knees.

Regina nervously turned her head to Granny and smiled. As soon as she saw Granny's jaw drop, Regina whipped her head back in the direction of the aisle. Quinn nervously stood in front of the chariot.

_Her Quinn. _

Quinn was wearing a flawless wedding dress. It had a line cathedral train. The fabric of the dress was organza. It was strapless and had beading on the midsection. It even had a pick up skirt. The most attractive feature to it, to Quinn, was the train. It was so beautiful and really the selling point when Granny suggested it.

Quinn was also wearing a veil, which Emma pulled down just before she began to walk down the aisle. Once Emma reach the end she stood opposite Henry.

"Hey kid," she whispered.

"Hi, Mom," Henry whispered and nodded his head at her.

Quinn walked up to the entrance of the ceremony and paused.

The string quartet part of the orchestra prepared to play "Here Comes the Bride". With Quinn's first steps the song began and the audience rose from their seats.

As Quinn glided down the aisle, Regina's smile grew wider and wider. Pretty soon it looked like her smile consumed her entire face.

When Quinn stopped her march to turn and face Regina, Regina said, "God, I love you!"

Quinn blushed, but never broke their eye gaze.

Granny took a step up to the three-microphone stand that stood in the middle of the stage.

"Please be seat," Granny instructed the audience who immediately sat down.

"Welcome to the wedding ceremony of Mayor Regina Mills to Quinn Fabray!"

The audience loudly applauded for a few seconds and then silenced themselves.

"This day was written in the fairy tale of Regina's life. From an early age, Regina searched for that one thing that she had never experienced. That one thing that would make her whole. It makes each and everyone of us whole also. That one thing, my friends, is love. Regina wanted it so bad that she cursed us and brought us here," Granny paused, looked at the crowd, and then continued, "Personally, I'm glad she did it…"

Regina looked at Granny dumbfounded. She smiled at her after a few seconds.

"I'm glad because eventually Regina found Quinn. And Quinn found Regina."

The crowd applauded again.

After Granny waited a few seconds, she continued, "So, Quinn, Regina, it is now time to exchange vows. Quinn, please go first."

Quinn nervously looked down for a second. It was as if she was trying to muster the courage to tell Regina. All of a sudden, Quinn's eyesight returned to Regina. She stepped closer to the microphone and said, "Regina, I came to Storybrooke a broken person. I came to this town because I wanted and needed to escape my own town and my own situation. As soon as you approached me at the restaurant and we locked eyes, I was found. You, my love, found me. You've accepted me, all of me, and for this I am eternally grateful for this. I am so completely in love with you. I am yours for the rest of my life. I love you."

Regina's eyes were tearing as she listened with an opened heart to Quinn's words to her. She raised their joined hands and kissed Quinn's.

Granny stepped up to the microphone again and simply asked, "Regina?"

Regina shakily began, "Quinn, my Quinn, I love you. It's as simple as that. I utterly adore you in every way you can think of or imagine. Before you walked into my life, I wasn't a real good person. I am truly sorry for that and I hope everyone can find it in themselves to give me another chance."

Regina heard some applause and took that as a good sign.

"Quinn, when we first met my whole world change. I became a better person, a better mother, because of you. You've taught me so much. The most important thing that you've taught me is that I deserve a second chance despite my past. You, Quinn Fabray, are my happy ending and I'm never going forget that. I am yours and you are mine, forever," Regina finished and took a deep breath.

Granny stepped forward and said, "Now it's time to exchange rings."

_Flashback:_

"_Do you want any phrase to be engraved on the band," the jeweler asked._

"_Yes," Quinn excitedly said._

"_What is it?"_

"'_I'm yours…and you're mine!'"_

"_Perfect!" Regina said shocked._

_Flashback Ends._

Quinn turned around so that Emma could place Regina's ring into her hand. While Quinn was doing that, Regina turned to Henry who placed Quinn's ring into his mother's hand. They held hands for a brief second as he said, "I love you, Mom!"

Regina's smiled and blushed.

Once they both had each other's rings in their hands, Granny said, "Regina, repeat after me…'Quinn, I am yours…'"

"Quinn, I am yours," Regina repeated as she looked into Quinn's eyes.

"'And you are mine'…" Granny finished.

"And you are mine," Regina finished her statement as she pushed Quinn's wedding band onto her left hand, ring finger.

"Okay, Quinn, repeat after me…'Regina, I am yours…'"

"Regina, I am yours…"

"'And you are mine,'" Granny finished.

"And I am yours," Quinn finished the declaration with a loving smile on her face. She nervously pushed Regina's wedding band onto her left hand, ring finger.

After they exchanged rings they grasped each other's hands tightly and stared intensely into each other's eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. Regina, you may kiss your bride," Granny said and stepped back.

Regina pulled Quinn into her body, dipped her slightly, and kissed her passionately. Quinn's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Regina's neck as their kiss deepened.

The audience applauded with thunderously applause.

Once the kiss broke, Granny quickly stepped up to the microphone and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce Mrs. And Mrs. Regina and Quinn Mills!"

Henry quickly put his hand on his mother's shoulder and she turned around and enveloped her son in a tight hug. "I love you, Henry," Regina whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too!" When the hug ended, Regina grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Everyone stood up and applauded the newly married couple. Quinn saw her mother crying happily for her daughter. Regina saw Santana give her a thumbs up.

Regina and Quinn walked back down the aisle and immediately got into the limo.

As soon as the door closed, Quinn lunged at Regina who fell backwards. Quinn hungrily kissed her. Regina moaned in the kiss.

When it ended, Quinn looked into Regina's eyes and said, "Now I'm your wife. But…something tells me, on some level, I've always been. Now I know why my other relationships didn't work…I was waiting for you!"

Regina hugged her tightly. Regina kissed Quinn's cheek. "Quinn…I love you." She looked Quinn in her eyes and began to cry.

Quinn's fingers immediately wiped the falling tears away. As she was doing this she said, "Regina, don't cry."

Regina sniffled and said, "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For loving…for marrying me…for being someone I know I can count on," Regina said with a teary smile.

"Always," Quinn said simply.

"Oh, one more thing…" Regina said quickly.

"Yes," Quinn said as she lazily played with the strands of hair that had fallen down from Regina's bun.

"Thank you for being my happily ever after!"

Quinn paused to look her wife in the eyes. She moved her mouth closer to Regina and right before their lips connected she said, "You're welcome!" She closed the gap and they kissed like it was the first time…

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER…

THE END!

~ Thank you for reading this my "Queen Quinn" story. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all that took an interest in this story. I truly appreciate it.


End file.
